


Исповедь

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: 20th Century, Abuse, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Conflict, Conflict of Interests, Cultural Differences, Death, Detectives, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Germany, Gun Violence, Historical, Historical References, Homophobia, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Military, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murderers, Nazis, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Past, Political Campaigns, Political Parties, Politics, Post-War, Problems, Psychology, Relationship Problems, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Friendship, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Suffering, Violence, War, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: Даже в самые страшные и трудные времена люди способны оставаться людьми; по крайней мере, главных героев эта участь коснулась; и на фоне масштабного конфликта войны им приходиться претерпеть и свои личные конфликты и маленькие человеческие трагедии, не менее трудные и глубокие.





	1. 1931-1933гг. Мюнхен.

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи и их истории, за исключением очевидных известных исторический личностей являются выдумкой автора.

_Мужество есть лишь у тех, кто ощутил сердцем страх; кто смотрит в пропасть, но смотрит с гордостью в глазах.  
— Ф.Ницше_

 

С легким стуком булавка, которой молодой человек пытался заколоть рукав своего пальто, упала на деревянный пол. Юноша, вздохнув, поднял ее и попытался приколоть вновь; рукав был слегка порван с обратной стороны. Парень уныло оглядел себя в зеркало.

«Франц, чем это ты занимаешься? Опять порвал пальто?» — Прогромыхал над ухом юноши женский голос.

Маленькая, но крепко сложенная женщина в клетчатом переднике заглянула в дверь его комнаты. Франц вздрогнул.

«Прости, мам. Я зашью его вечером. Сейчас мне надо идти». — Ответил Франц, поспешно подымая с пола портфель и приглаживая пушистые светлые волосы.

Он сбежал по шаткой деревянной лестнице на первый этаж; дом их был маленьким, старым и тесным; Франц жил в подобие чулана под крышей, где у него была кровать, шкаф, стол и большое зеркало, которое досталось семье от бабушки, и никому не нравилось. Франца не беспокоили теснота и мрак его дома. Их семья не была бедной, средней рабочий класс, вполне себе повод для гордости, считал Франц.  
Хотя, не смотря на то, что свою семью Франц уважал, во многом он ее и недолюбливал; отношения у них были очень холодные; лишний раз пообщаться с матерью Франц избегал; и виной этому были не только мелкие недопонимания и ссоры, но и общий взгляд на мир.  
Отец же Франца, полицейский в отставке, постоянно работал, и не так уж и часто бывал дома.

***

Францу было 20 лет; он недавно поступил в университет. Сейчас, впервые за долгие годы мучительного детства, Франц ощущал себя свободнее и счастливее, чем когда-либо был. У родителей больше не было прямой возможности давить на него, унижать и указывать как жить. Франц мог сам принимать решения и думать за себя. Строить свою жизнь лишь по тому плану, какой он сам напишет себе, никому не подчиняясь. Чувство обладания этой, пусть еще малой и лишь зарождающейся властью над своей жизнью грело душу юноши. Ощущение было сродни тому, как если бы Франц наконец таки выбрался из многолетнего прибывания в ненавистном тюремном плену.

В данный момент, Франц спешил на одну из своих университетских лекций. Утро было теплым и погожим. Деревья мягко трепетали листьями. Солнечные лучи заливали мощенные тротуары и маленькие аккуратные домики с острыми крышами. Франц улыбался, глядя в небо. Дома он не улыбался никогда.

 

«Эй, Франц! Постой». — Окликнули юношу.

Франц с неохотой обернулся; он вышел из дома позже обычного, и времени дойти до университета было впритык.  
С Францем поравнялся другой юноша, чуть младшего возраста. Светлые, почти белые, редкие волосы его растрепались от ветра и торчали вверх. Он поправил большие круглые очки.

«Доброе утро, Людвиг».  — Сказал Франц, слегка замедляя свой шаг.

«Это правда? Ты вступил в НСДАП?» — Спросил Людвиг взволнованным, надрывающимся голосом, проигнорировав приветствие.   
День сразу перестал быть таким счастливым и солнечным.

Франц угрюмо пожал плечами: «Уже как несколько месяцев назад».

«Почему? Насколько мне известно, эти люди лишь разжигают ненависть. Ищут виноватых. Перекладывают ответственность на ни в чем не повинных людей».  — Воскликнул Людвиг.  
Голос у него был очень тихий, и юноша с явным трудом пытался говорить громче и настойчивее.

«Что за глупости! Тебе должно быть легко рассуждать, будучи богатым. Мою мать недавно уволили; теперь она вынуждена продавать платки на рынке вместе со всяким сбродом; отец и старший брат в две смены вкалывают на заводе, лишь бы только не остаться безработными, забросив свои истинные профессии и увлечения. А скольким немцам вроде нас повезло намного меньше!  
Ты видел, что творится вокруг? Тебе не понять, как мне стыдно бесплатно учиться, а не работать, и безвозмездно пользоваться благами, которые таким трудом добывает моя семья. Слышать, как другим моим одногруппникам приходится работать, спать по четыре часа в сутки, пытаясь совместить учебу и труд, что бы прокормить близких людей. Давно пора было серьезно взяться за дело, изменить нашу застоявшуюся систему».  — Сердито ответил Франц.

Людвиг удивленно вытаращил глаза из-под очков: «Ты правда в это веришь?»

Франц отвернулся от Людвига.

«Конечно. — сказал Франц. — Я поступил справедливо. Я помогаю своей стране, своему народу, попавшим в трудное положение людям, схожим с моей семьей. Я не могу сидеть и ничего не делать. Смотреть на разворачивающуюся катастрофу и оставаться равнодушным. За той партией наше будущее, и я искренне хочу быть к этому будущему причастным. Но пока что я всего лишь студент, мало что умеющий и знающий. Я готов рискнуть, если этим я смогу принести пользу своей стране и своему народу». 

Где-то далеко в сердце Франца кольнула игла сомнения, но он не позволил себе признать этого. Людвиг молча разглядывал Франца проницательными черными глазами. От этого мудрого и осуждающего взгляда Людвига Францу становилось не по себе.

«Я опаздываю на лекцию».  — сказал Франц, махая Людвигу рукой и ускоряя шаг.

Людвиг молча остался стоять на тротуаре позади, неодобрительно качая головой.

***

Франц осторожно проскользнул в широкий зал, где толкались и толпились люди.

«Эй ты! Ты расклеил агитационные листовки?» — Франца схватил за шиворот грубой наружности мужчина с густыми бровями.

Франц закивал головой: «Да».

«У нас есть новое задание для тебя.  — ответили ему и всунули в руки конверт. — Отнесешь это роттенфюреру Шмидту».    
Мужчина понизил голос до шепота: «Сейчас решается судьба нашей партии, парень. Мы обязаны победить на выборах, иначе все наши планы пойдут прахом. У наших людей из высших кругов есть на этот счет определенные идеи, но тебе знать их не нужно. Тебе нужно знать, что ты своими маленькими и кажущимися тебе незначительными действиями обеспечиваешь им победу. Ясно?»

«Ясно, герр Беккер!» — Радостно выкрикнул Франц, сжимая в руках письмо; щеки его залились краской. В возбуждении он выбежал на улицу, то и дело проверяя наличие письма под своим пальто.

«Я своими действиями обеспечивает победу в выборах нашей партии! Я — неотъемлемый участник новой революции! Я сделаю жизнь в нашей стране лучше!» — С наслаждением думал Франц.

***

Был конец 1932 года; на улице стояла зимняя прохлада; кругом суетились и кричали люди; кто-то вопил ругательства; на соседней улице слышались выстрелы; под носом у Франца разбилась бутылка. Он слегка вздрогнул и прижался к стене дома; кирпич искрошился, на нем остались следы огня. Франц провел по ним рукой. Пошел мелкий липкий снег, который таял, касаясь земли. На противоположной стороне дороги валялся человек в обносках; Франц подумал, что это был пьяница. В паре кварталов что-то прогрохотало, и повалил черный дым; вероятно, случился пожар. Франц вновь проверил письмо под курткой.

«Скоро наша партия победит и все эти беспорядки и бесчинства наконец закончатся».  — Подумал он.

 

До дома Шмидта Францу удалось добраться без всяких неприятностей, хотя на улицах царил полнейший беспорядок. Он осторожно постучал в дверь; в доме было тихо. Никто не отвечал. Франц постучал громче. У окна он уловил какое-то движение, и через минуту дверь приоткрылась на цепочке.

«Что вам нужно?» — Строго спросили из полутьмы коридора.

«Вам срочное письмо из НДСАП».  — Ответил Франц.

Дверь распахнулась.

«А, это ты, наш юный активист! Проходи».  — Тон Шмидта изменился при виде лица Франца, словно бы он узнал мальчишку.

Юноша осторожно переступил порог, сжимая письмо в руках. Шмидт захлопнул за ним дверь. Франц протянул ему письмо.

«Твое рвение было бы очень полезно в СС».  — Сказал, вдруг, как бы невзначай, Шмидт, беря из рук Франца письмо и убирая во внутренний карман пиджака.

«Что?» — Франц удивленно встрепенулся и непонимающе раскрыл глаза. 

Шмидт пригладил свои рыжеватые волосы; прищурил глаза. Ему было примерно 30 лет, может чуть больше, но Францу он всегда казался этаким вечным старым воякой.  
В доме Шмидта Францу раньше бывать не приходилось, но он видел его в здании штаба НДСАП в форме СС.

— «Говорю, нам нужны активисты вроде тебя в СС. У нас вообще, пока что, не так много людей, как требовалось бы. А тех, кому можно верить и на кого можно положиться, и того меньше. Мы должны доказать, что мы главные; не в пример лучше этих глупых штурмовиков из СА. Я бы тебе посоветовал не доверять этим коричневорубашечникам». 

Сердце Франца взволнованно забилось. Он в молчании и благоговейном страхе взирал на Шмидта.

«Ты сейчас где-то работаешь? Учишься?» — Продолжал Шмидт.

«Я… Я историк».  — Пробормотал в смущении Франц.

«Да, да, нам определенно нужны люди вроде тебя. Ты же совмещаешь учебу с деятельностью в партии? Конечно, вступление в СС добавит тебе еще забот… Но для тебя это ведь не проблема.  — продолжал Шмидт, словно и не слыша ответа Франца. — Я поговорю с нужными людьми. Дам рекомендации».

«Простите, мне нужно подумать». — Взволновано ответил Франц.

Шмидт развел руками: «Как угодно. Только не затягивай с ответом слишком долго. Через пару дней найдешь моего человека в НДСАП и назовешь ему свое имя; если решишь принять мое предложение, он выдаст тебе новые документы и введет в курс всего необходимого».

«Благодарю вас, роттенфюрер». — Ответил Франц, спеша поскорее уйти.

***

Франц был взволнован и обеспокоен. И более всего не был уверен в том, чего ему в действительности стоит предпринять.  
Решив не откладывать вопроса, сразу из дома Шмидта, Франц направился по улице к дому Людвига. У Франца были приятели в университете, но настоящим другом, человеком, которому доверял, он мог назвать бы лишь Людвига, не смотря на частые разногласия и споры по некоторым вопросам.   
Говорить собственной семье о предложении Шмидта было бы, по мнению Франца, только лишними проблемами; мать еще больше бы возненавидела его и его выбор и мучила бы Франца проповедями и отговорками. Отец, вероятно, сказал бы, что Франц — наивный мальчишка, слепо верящий в то, что придумал сам для себя. Но отец был сейчас на работе. Это упрощало Францу его ложь.  
Дом Людвига был практически на другой стороне города; возвышался среди ряда небольших, но богатых особняков. Франц постучал в ворота; за ними показалась пожилая служанка. Положительно ответив на вопрос, дома ли Людвиг, она пропустила Франца во двор. Франц прошел через яблоневый сад к кухонной двери. Служанка шла впереди.  
Через пару минут к Францу спустился Людвиг. Он был мрачен и печален на вид. Но это было лишь обманчивой видимостью. Под глазами, спрятанными за линзами очков, виднелись темные круги. Вероятно, опять читал по ночам какие-нибудь научные книги.  
Франц искренне верил, что однажды его друг станет великим изобретателем или ученым. С Людвигом он был знаком с самого детства; они вместе ходили в школу и проводили каникулы. Сейчас Людвиг выбрал себе иной путь, нежели Франц и пошел учиться в подходящий ему технический вуз.

«За чем пришел?» — Беззлобно спросил Людвиг. 

«Кое-что случилось. Мне надо обсудить это с тобой».  — Прошептал Франц, делая шаг к Людвигу. 

Тот кивнул головой.

«Опять что-то о твоей обожаемой партии?» — Саркастично осведомился Людвиг.

«Можно сказать и так».  — Задумчиво сказал Франц.

***

«Ты сошел с ума!» — Людвиг вскочил с кровати, на которой сидел.

Франц сидел на стуле за столом напротив Людвига, подперев рукой щеку.

«Но ведь это такое заманчивое предложение! Мне никогда не попасть в СС самому. Черт его знает, по каким на самом деле причинам роттенфюрер предложил мне помочь вступить в СС… И зачем этим людям вообще понадобилось набирать еще новичков… Но служба там открывает для меня огромные перспективы в карьере… Во власти, успехе, уважении, положении в обществе…   
Если бы я пришел сам, никто бы меня не принял. Там были такие строгие критерии отбора… Настоящая элита. Я бы не прошел ни по каким параметрам.  
Но с началом 1933г у партии стало много сторонников, штаб расширился и набор в СС — тоже… Я могу стать одним из людей, вершащих историю будущего, благодаря рекомендациям Шмидта. А если откажусь — дорога туда навсегда для меня закрыта. Я лишу себя единственной возможности вырваться из не нравящегося мне моего образа жизни, лишу себя шанса добиться чего-то стоящего!» — Сказал Франц, подымая голову и смотря в глаза Людвигу. 

Тот отвел взгляд.

«Тебе решать. Если ты так этого хочешь, то разве могу я, или кто-то еще, остановить тебя? Вечно ты идешь всем наперекор. Жадно добиваешься своих желаний. Задумывался ли ты когда-нибудь, чего будут стоит тебе эти мечты? — спросил Людвиг. — Что значит лишишься единственной возможности, Франц? Возможностей бесконечное множество. Что мешает тебе выбрать иной путь? Путь, который бы так же сделал тебя счастливым… Не через чужие страдания». 

Франц пожал плечами. 

«Не вижу в этом ничего плохого. Разве мы живем не для того, что бы осуществлять то, что желаем? Что планируем? Считаем необходимым и нужным? Вступив в ряды СС, я буду приносить пользу обществу и стране. Историк, вершащий историю! Да и для себя получу привилегии, уважение и возможную прекрасную карьеру».  — ответил Франц.

Людвиг продолжал не смотреть на Франца.

«Я не буду тебя останавливать.  — повторил Людвиг. — Но могу предупредить, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Ты словно совсем не видишь всей уймы недостатков, неувязок и грехов тех, кого хочешь поддержать…».

Людвиг наконец таки поднял свой мрачный взгляд на Франца.

Тот улыбнулся: «Не беспокойся. Я буду к этому готов». 

***

В зале стояла полнейшая тишина. Франц в волнении бесшумно тер пальцы рук. На нем была форма рядового СС. Документы, лежащие перед ним на столе еще с утра, все еще не были разобраны.

«Выиграли! Мы выиграли выборы! Гитлер провозглашен канцлером Германии!» — В зал ворвался молодой мальчишка с газетой в руках. 

Зал разом ожил, зашевелился, заговорил; Франц со вздохом оглядел шумящих и суетящихся вокруг соратников.

«Наконец-то мы этого добились».  — Радостно подумал Франц.

Он чувствовал себя абсолютно спокойным и счастливым; у него была приятная и размеренная работа; планы, к которым он стремился и часть которых начала удачно и стремительно исполняться; он был частью огромной, слаженной организации, кирпичиком в ведущей в небо башне, и эта мысль собственного важного предназначения грела его сердце.

А потом начался Ад.

***

Франц бежал по улице, закрыв лицо носовым платком от клубов черного едкого дыма. С верхних этажей сыпался пепел и искры; Франц ободрал и измазал в саже свою новую форму лейтенанта и это огорчало его даже больше пожара, охватившего здание НДСАП; огонь мгновенно потушили, и ни здание, ни кто-либо из людей не пострадали, за исключением одного штурмбанфюрера, взрыв чьей машины и послужил началом коротковременного пожара; Франц по несчастью в этот момент как раз выходил из подъезда; его слегка оцарапало мелкими осколками и обдало жаром пламени; юноша бросился в сторону, не сразу осознав произошедшее; но уже через пару минут он кричал в окна, что бы звонили пожарным. Поджигателя так и не обнаружили.  
Учитывая царившие беспорядки, мелкие пожары, взрывы и перестрелки стали чуть ли не обыденностью.  
Радио вопило о поджоге Рейхстага; говорили, это устроили коммунисты, что бы ни позволить пришедшей к власти партии национал-социалистов полностью выиграть выборы. Франц им верил. По улицам родного Мюнхена тоже было не безопасно ходить, хотя и все основное действо перенеслось в Берлин, столицу. Учрежденное Герингом гестапо зверствовало не меньше оппозиционеров НДСАП. В Мюнхене также начались аресты, и возросло негодование в сторону гестапо и СС остальных жителей. Многих немцев в соответствующей форме избивали или устраивали на них прочие уголовные покушения. Но Франц был из тех, кто, несмотря на это, своей формы не снимал; делал это он отчасти и потому, что разборки с гестапо беспокоили его больше, чем ненависть простых обывателей.  
Откашлявшись, Франц вытер платком, которым до этого закрывал лицо, щеки и ладони от сажи. Последние искры огня умирали под струями воды из пожарных шлангов. Несколько капель упало на Франца. Постояв еще немного и посмотрев, как к пожарным подошел один из старших эсэсовцев, Франц направился домой.  
Он уже готовил себя к очередным угрюмым и презрительным взглядам в свою сторону от родственников, к шепоту за его спиной и сердитым смешкам, к тому, что надо держать себя в руках, как вдруг, спину пронзила острая боль, так, что Франц даже сдавлено вскрикнул.  
Юноша коснулся рукой правого бока и почувствовал, что пальцы наткнулись на что-то металлическое; он поднес руку к глазам — вся ладонь была в крови.   
Франц растерянно оглянулся и потерял сознание.

***

Пахло йодом, спиртом и какими-то лекарствами.  
Франц открыл глаза. Над ним был белый потолок. Франц несколько минут глядел в этот потолок, пытаясь осознать произошедшее. Потом повернул голову.  
Он был в больнице; рядом располагались еще несколько коек с людьми, кто с забинтованными головами, кто со сломанными руками или ногами. С другой стороны кровати оказалась пустая тумбочка. Кровать и тумбочка Франца были крайними у стены. Франц попытался встать; в боку закололо. Он приподнял белую больничную рубашку и потрогал свой бинт.

«Не трогайте. Вам еще нельзя шевелиться!» — Выкрикнули прямо над ухом Франца.

Вздрогнув, Франц обернулся. Напротив его кровати стоял молодой врач, примерно одного возраста с Францем.

«Что со мной произошло?» — Поинтересовался Франц, вновь ложась на кушетку.

«Вас ранили металлическим осколком, не то куском обшивки автомобиля, не то еще какой арматурой. Подкрались сзади, и, словно ножом, проткнули вам бок. К счастью, никаких внутренних органов повреждено не было. Через пару дней заживет, как не бывало».  — Врач улыбнулся; говоря, он смотрел куда-то себе под ноги; у него был приятный мягкий голос; он создавал впечатление человека умного и уверенного в себе; бледное веснушчатое лицо закрывали кудрявые темные волосы.   
Франц задумчиво уставился на игравшие в этих волосах солнечные блики. В голове стоял туман.

«Кажется, я еще не совсем пришел в себя».  — Растерянно пробормотал Франц.

«Тогда, пожалуй, я вас оставлю».  — Врач наконец поднял глаза на Франца; взгляд его больших темных круглых глаз казался слегка безумным.

«Но вы же еще придете ко мне?» — Поинтересовался Франц.

«Конечно.  — врач тихо рассмеялся. — У нас тут нехватка персонала. Приходится лично всех оббегать». 

 

Франц остался один в облаке своих размышлений. Собственно, размышлять это было единственным, что он сейчас мог делать. Через кровать в палате располагалось окно; в нем виднелся кусочек неба с облаками и ветки деревьев. На ветке сидела какая-то птица, отсюда Франц не мог разглядеть, какая именно.  
Франц никогда не отличался общительностью и эмоциональностью; с людьми он сходился с трудом и без особой радости; они и отношения с ними были совершенно не понятны, не притягательны и скучны. Саморазвитие и науки занимали юношу куда больше социальной жизни. На всех окружающих, за исключением Людвига, в котором с раннего детства обнаружил родственную душу, Франц смотрел как на объекты — полезные, бесполезные, необходимые для того или иного действия или какому-либо действию препятствующие.  
С Людвигом Франц ощущал расслабленность и доверие; с ним можно было поговорить по душам; Людвиг придерживался иных убеждений и верил в иные идеи, но на мир смотрел таким же взглядом, как Франц.  
Сейчас, как никогда, Францу захотелось повидаться с другом; рассказать о произошедшем, о поджоге Рейхстага, о гестапо, о своем ранении… Францу было просто необходимо порой кому-то изливать душу. Но Людвиг даже не знал, что Франц в этой больнице. С Людвигом Франц не виделся после начала перестрелок и арестов гестапо штатских людей на улицах.

Он впервые в жизни почувствовал себя одиноким.

 

Через час к Францу вернулся врач.

«Как вы себя чувствуете?» — Приветливо спросил он.

«Отлично.  — ответил Франц, натянуто улыбаясь. — Долго мне еще тут лежать?»

«Не терпится вернуться к работе?» — С легким недовольством спросил врач.   
Похоже, он знал, что Франц — офицер отрядов охраны, и офицеров охраны недолюбливал.

«Не то что бы. Просто очень скучно».  — Равнодушно пожав плечами, ответил Франц.

«Придется вам потерпеть. Хотите, я принесу вам какие-нибудь книги?» — Предложил врач, кажется сам удивившись такому дружелюбию к явно неприятному ему эсэсовцу.

«Конечно».  — Франц этому искренне обрадовался.

«Я поменяю вашу повязку, а затем принесу что-нибудь из своих книг».  — Ответил врач.

Франц кивнул.

 

«Я смотрю, вы очень серьезный человек».  — Снимая бинты, врач продолжал разговаривать.   
В его худом, усталом лице светились неподдельные человеколюбие и миролюбивость. Похоже, что он был способен помогать каждому и прощать все любому, кто нуждался в его помощи.

Франц усмехнулся.   
«Возможно».  — Сказал он.

«И не очень то разговорчивы».  — добавил врач.

Прикосновения сухих длинных пальцев врача были легкими, уверенными и приятными. Он кинул грязные бинты в коробку и взял чистые, смоченные спиртом. Франц посмотрел на свой шрам. Тот и правда был не очень большим и заметным. Францу стало даже обидно, что ранее он потерял сознание, а теперь торчит тут из-за такого пустяка.

«Что вы кривитесь? Неужели вам больно? А может страшно?» — усмехнулся врач. 

Он уже поменял бинты и теперь протирал ваткой со спиртом свои руки. Глаза Франца гневно вспыхнули, но он сохранил спокойствие. Врач явно нарочно над ним подшучивал.

«Ничего».  — буркнул он.

Оправдываться Франц ни перед кем не любил. Лучше пусть считают его гадом и глупцом. Зато потом он утрет нос всем, кто ошибочно так о нем думал, и выиграет вдвойне. Не его проблемы, что другие не улавливают сути его логики.

Врач печально улыбнулся.

«Я Йозеф. Йозеф Вейхман».  — Он протянул Францу руку.  
«Франц Рихтер».  — Сказал Франц, без особой охоты пожимая руку в ответ.

***

Вскоре Йозеф принес Францу стопку книг; за те пару дней, что Франц провел в больнице, он с жадностью прочел их от начала до конца. Когда Йозеф приходил проверять состояние Франца и менять его повязки, то с воодушевлением обсуждал с ним прочитанное. Йозеф, с неизменной печальной улыбкой, разъяснял Францу не понятые тем моменты. Францу нравилось его слушать; Йозеф говорил просто, открыто и доступно, но в каждом его слове присутствовало ощущение смысла и глубины.

На второй день, Йозеф, меняя бинты, обеспокоенно нахмурился: «Не нравится мне ваша рана. Напоминает заражение… Надо промыть и обеззаразить, но вам лучше еще побыть здесь. Я сообщу вашей семье и в СС о вашем состоянии». 

Франц разозлено сжал пальцы в кулак.

«Вы знаете, что я служу в СС?» — Удивился он.

Йозеф засмеялся: «Вас притащили сюда в форме, которую я не с чьей не спутаю».

 «Ясно. Если вам не трудно, я бы хотел попросить вас еще и сообщить в мой институт. В такое время, я боюсь, могут выгнать за малейшую провинность».  — Попросил Франц.

Йозеф кивнул.  
— «Конечно, я понимаю. А на какую вы профессию обучаетесь?» — Он казался искренне заинтересованным.

«Я историк».  — Ответил Франц.

Глаза Йозефа с любопытством заблестели.

***

На следующий день у Франца поднялась температура, а шрам вздулся и покраснел, но к вечеру, стараниями врача, все прошло и в последующие дни не возвращалось.

«Вам просто фантастически везет! — смеялся Йозеф. — Теперь я абсолютно уверен, что вы в порядке». 

«Я рад».  — Без особых эмоций ответил Франц.

Йозеф положил Францу руку на плечо и слегка ободряюще похлопал по нему. Рука Йозефа была приятная — теплая и сухая.

«Спасибо вам. За столь огромную заботу и внимательность ко мне».  — сказал Франц, с удовольствием ощущая прикосновение этой руки на своем плече.

Он поднял глаза на нагнувшегося к нему доктора. В сознании клубилось ощущение покоя и умиротворения.  
От доктора распространялся сильный запах лекарств и антисептиков, но он казался Францу уже привычным и не отталкивающем. Вблизи черты лица Йозефа казались еще более правильными и нежными. Франц изучал их, как некую схематическую структуру — у него была хорошая память на лица — вытянутый овал, на нем — прямой, с легкой горбинкой, нос, как и щеки, покрытый светлыми веснушками; у уголков глаз играли пока что совсем мелкие морщинки; губы были чуть полные, с четко очерченным контуром. Когда Йозеф улыбался, он характерно поджимал губы, а на щеках его появлялись ямочки.

«Господи, и зачем только мне это детальное представление о лице какого-то врача? Даже не смотря на то, что оно очень привлекательное и симпатичное».  — Подумал Франц. 

Ответ на этот вопрос породил в голове Франца неожиданное для самого себя открытие и откровение. Он осторожно заправил прядку кудрявых длинных волос Йозефа, выбившуюся из его прически, тому за ухо.  
Франц слышал быстрый стук своего сердца. Собственный поступок поверг его в ужас. Но в данный момент, кроме волнения и страха, это было отчасти еще и приятным чувством. Все происходящее виделось Францу сейчас лишь прекрасным сном, нереальной иллюзией, в которую он до конца не верил.

«Только бы он воспринял все это как шутку!» — Умоляюще подумал Франц. 

Йозеф отвел взгляд от Франца, и кончики его изящных, немного оттопыренных ушей ярко покраснели. Франц впервые естественно и неподдельно засмеялся.

«Ведите себя подобающим образом, пожалуйста!» — Негодующе прошептал Йозеф, но изображать деланное возмущение ему удавалось с трудом.

Франц ощутил, как предыдущее чувство волнения охватывает его еще сильнее. Франц никогда до этого не влюблялся, да и сейчас не был уверен, что это именно та самая эмоция. Испытываемое Францем скорее походило на желание, на стремление, сродни тому, как он желал не подчиняться родителям, желал вступить в партию, служить Германии, как желал получать новые знания в университете, желал купить красивую историческую книгу с иллюстрациями. Только теперь это желание было направлено на человека. Франц желал психологически сблизиться с Йозефом, сделать его частью своей жизни, своего мира, втянуть в них его, заполучить его в свою жизнь. Не важно как, и в какой роли; соратника, друга, любовника. При невозможности одной категории Франц был бы сполна удовлетворен и другой. В любом случае это означало бы, что Йозеф займет некое высокое место в структуре его бытия.  
О каких-либо сугубо любовных сторонах вопроса Франц в данный момент даже и не думал. Воспитание и нынешнее положение никоим образом не позволяли ему признаться даже самому себе, что он способен влюбиться в другого юношу. Столь сильное волнение Франца сейчас было вызвано страхом того, что желание заполучить внимание Йозефа может не осуществиться; что он навсегда упустит шанс не потерять своего нового знакомого. Франц не был уверен, правильно ли он истолковывает ответные эмоции Йозефа, но все же, у него была слабая надежда.

«Мы встретимся с вами, после того, как я выпишусь? Вы знаете, где я учусь, и, вероятно, где я живу… Может, оставите и мне хоть какое-то упоминание о себе?» — Осторожно спросил Франц.

Только Йозеф, улыбнувшись, хотел ответить, как ворвавшаяся в палату медсестра срочно потребовала его помощи. Уши Йозефа вновь побелели и он, махнув рукой Францу, убежал.

После обеда Франца выписали. Йозеф так и не явился.

***

На третий осторожный удар Франца костяшкой пальца по двери, мать отперла ее.

«Явился-таки! Так тебе и нужно! Праведная кара настигла тебя».  — Воскликнула она. 

Франц, угрюмо опустив голову, зашел в дом. Сейчас этот дом казался ему невероятно тесным, мрачным и бедным.

 

Отец оказался дома; он сидел за столом, помешивая ложкой чай. Франц с ним поздоровался. 

«В отличие от тебя, я совершил этот поступок из необходимости; ради спасения нашей семьи, а не из-за слепого идеализма и юношеского максимализма».  — Вдруг сказал отец.

Он показал Францу партийный билет НСДАП.

— «Не вздумай радоваться, считая, что теперь я на той же стороне, что ты, и разделяю твои позиции. Я с отвращением захожу в ваше здание, оккупированное лжецами и эгоистами. В молодые годы я работал в полиции, и лучше уж пусть на старости лет займусь тем же, чем буду преследуем своими же коллегами из-за нелепой смены идеологии властей. Если я буду среди партийных полицейских, нашу семью никто не тронет. Упаси бог, из-за тех идиотов пострадают мои родные, близкие, дорогие мне люди. Даже такие, как ты, Франц». 

Франц склонил голову.

«Я понимаю, отец».  — Спокойно ответил он, но в душе его все же всколыхнулось ликующее и удовлетворяющее чувство собственной победы.

***

На следующий день Франц вернулся в институт, где, разузнав у товарищей, что он пропустил, понабрал тетрадей и теперь по вечерам дополнительно занимался по пропущенным темам; за пару дней он восстановил все свои пропуски и недочеты в знаниях. В эти же дни пришлось разбираться и с делами СС и шить новую форму для себя в замен утраченной.

«Навестить Людвига я еще успею».  — Подумал Франц. 

Особого желания к долгим рассказам о себе и тяги выговориться Франц сейчас не испытывал.  
По Людвигу он не скучал.  
В круговороте всех этих одновременно навалившихся обязательств Франц и о Йозефе вспомнил только через неделю.

***

В воскресенье, наконец, управившись с делами, Франц вспомнил о спасшем его враче. Мучительное чувство — желание добиться расположения Йозефа — вновь нахлынуло на Франца. Он, повинуясь основной действующей силе своей жизни — собственному внезапно рождающемуся беспрекословному желанию добиться какой-либо порой совершенно иррациональной цели, добрался до больницы, где неделю назад его лечили.  
Больница была ближе к окраине Мюнхена, и маршрут занял у Франца минут сорок; движение в городе было кошмарным, все медпункты забиты, а врачи завалены работой. Франц постоял у дверей нужного ему госпиталя, смущенно глядя на вносимого туда раненого и, пройдя в вестибюль, поинтересовался о Йозефе Вейхманне.  
Первая медсестра его проигнорировала, вторая сказала, что бы Франц убирался и не путался под ногами, третья, что Йозеф сейчас очень занят.  
Вздохнув и еще не много бесцельно потоптавшись в коридоре, Франц уехал.

«В конце концов, — подумал он — Я ничего о нем не знал. Мы были знакомы всего пять дней. Может быть, я ошибся. И моя надежда была ложной». 

Франц уныло глядел в окно трамвая, на котором возвращался домой. Желание растаяло так же внезапно, как родилось. Франц впал в апатию.

***

Вернувшись домой, Франц заметил, что из почтового ящика торчит уголок письма. Вытянув его, Франц обнаружил свое имя. На письме стояла пометка гестапо. Похолодев, Франц прямо во дворе вскрыл и прочел письмо. К его облегчению, гестапо положительно интересовалось его отчетами и работой с документами, а также тем, что его отец один из полицейских; из-за нехватки кадров многим эсэсовцам средних званий с хорошей репутацией предлагали должности. Францу грязную работу выполнять не хотелось. Сложив письмо, Франц прямо с ним в руках направился к дому. Он чувствовал себя уставшим. Может, так сказалась болезнь. Хотелось выпить чаю и, завалившись на кровать, слушать в тишине грампластинки, а не разрешать политические проблемы и вершить революции.

Когда Франц зашел в дом, там было тише и мрачнее обычного. Мать понуро сидела за столом, подперев рукой седую голову.

«Франц, я должна кое-что тебе сообщить…» — Тихо, запинающимся голосом начала она. 

Франц замер на пороге.

«Твоего друга детства… Людвига фон Циммермана больше нет. Его… Убили. Расстреляло гестапо».  — На одном дыхании выпалила мать.

В глазах ее стояли с трудом удерживаемые слезы.

«Это произошло пару дней назад, я только узнала… И ты тоже, видно, не знал… Его отец ждет нас на похоронах».  — Не выдержав, она все-таки заплакала.

Руки Франца задрожали; он смял письмо, которое все еще держал в руках, и оно, выскользнув из его пальцев, упало на пол. В глазах у Франца потемнело. К горлу подступил комок; стало трудно дышать. На него нахлынула ледяная, непроницаемая и мучительная волна мрака и боли. Отступив на шаг, он наступил на смятое письмо, но даже не заметил этого.  
Внутри его души что-то оборвалось. Вновь стало невыносимо тоскливо и одиноко. Все кошмары и горести детства вновь обрели формы и восстали перед ним, раздавливая и удушая собой. Франц невидящим взглядом посмотрел на мать, на обшарпанные, дощатые стены гостиной, которые прикрывали картины с осенними пейзажами; все было здесь давящим и чужим.  
И больше некуда было податься. Больше не было спасительного света, который дарил ему в этой тьме собственных сомнений и жестокости мира ему его единственный друг.  
Франц вновь, как в ранней юности, почувствовал себя слабым и беспомощным, не способным противостоять ужасам окружающего его мира, не способным убежать от них или справиться с ними. И это было худшим чувством на свете. Оно убивало не только веру в себя, но и веру в жизнь. По правде сказать, обладанием такой веры Франц никогда не отличался. Родители и окружающие слишком загнобили его. Людвиг в свое время стал для Франца первым шагом и опорой на пути к выходу из этой бездны. Теперь же, между миром и Францем начали вновь вырастать стены отчуждения. Он еще больше погрузился в работу и замкнулся в себе.

Йозеф же сам найти Франца так и не попытался. 

А через полтора года Франца перенаправили в Берлин.


	2. 1939г. Берлин.

«Простите, это вас прислали для составления инспекционного отчета в СС?» — Высокий молодой человек нагнулся к Францу, сидевшему на стуле в приемной дворца принца Альберхта.

«Да». — Ответил Франц, подымаясь и поправляя свою форму.

Его светлые волосы были аккуратно уложены, но Франц машинально продолжал постоянно их поправлять. Юноша кивнул головой, прося Франца идти следом за ним. На лице юноши было надменно-презрительное выражение, крайне раздражающее Франца, но портить отношения по таким мелочам с соратниками — страшное дело.

***

Уже 3 года Франц жил в Берлине; он закончил с хорошими оценками институт, и, хотя в данное время в службе СС его образование не имело значения, оно очень сильно помогало ему в работе. Францу много приходилось возиться с документами и сотрудничать с гестапо. Отдел Франца занимался работой над агитационными, историческими и воспитательными материалами; распространял и задокументировал угодное режиму и искал и искоренял не угодное.

Близких отношений Франц ни с кем не имел. Да сам к ним и не стремился. Насколько ему было известно, отца его, в качестве старшего полицейского, также куда-то перенаправили из Мюнхена.

Отец Франца, хотя до сих пор и не имел на прямую никакого отношения к СС, и вправду очень ловко подгадал момент — вступил в НДСАП по собственной инициативе, а не позже, когда всех насильно стали заставлять подчиняться новой идеологии, и тем самым заручился доверием партии.  
Отец был простым, работящим человеком, и его уважали и любили такие же простые рабочие люди, далекие от философских идей и проблем государства. Они всего лишь выживали и защищали близких, настолько, насколько позволяла им совесть в творящемся вокруг них безумии.  
Но о своей семье Франц беспокоился мало. Собственные задачи и работа были для него намного важней.

Удалось разрешить экономический кризис; производство и безработица в стране практически исчезли, стремительно развивались технологии и промышленность. Единственное, что омрачало восхищение Франца новой системой — жесткие, вплоть до смертной казни за не выполнения правила, относящиеся, по его мнению, ко многим ни в чем не повинным людям. Среди тех же знакомых евреев и демократов, ныне считающихся врагами государства, у Франца в студенческие годы были неплохие товарищи.  
И он искренне не понимал как-то, кем и какой расы родился человек, может влиять на его место в жизни. Большинство великих мировых немецких ученых, музыкантов, философов были среди тех, кого теперь жестоко выдворяли из страны. Возможно, теперь среди них были загублены и новые, еще только зарождавшиеся таланты. Смутно клубились в голове слова, сказанные Людвигом; их правдивость была слишком болезненна Францу.

И, по сути, Франц и сам по нескольким статьям попадал под определение внутреннего врага народа и последнего негодяя. От этого осознания Франца раздирали противоречия; так ли важна ему его индивидуальность, его личное благополучие, пристрастия и собственное мнение; стоят ли его желания всех страданий, на которые его за них обрекали? Францу было страшно, что его могут разоблачить и, как и многих, покарать. Но, в тоже время, идея правильного, строгого, единого государства, отлаженной системы, казалась идеалистической и привлекательной. И Франц, как и многие, пошел за этими идеалами.

Франц ощущал, что назревает какое-то событие. Он слишком мало знал, был слишком низкого звания, что бы стать частью более сложного и высшего процесса организации, что бы связать все факты воедино; но все же, эти разрозненные наблюдения беспокоили его. Мир вокруг оставался не спокойным; фюрер все не унимался и заходил все дальше и дальше в своих идеях. Франц считал все эти речи пустыми россказнями и несбыточными мечтами. Его начинало тошнить от таких разговоров. Все это казалось бесполезным, крайне эгоистичным, наивным, детским и совершенно не осуществимым даже просто по очевидной логике.

Но многие в эти проекты верили, особенно молодые люди, возраста Франца и помладше. Франца это раздражало; он сам любил порой предаться мечтам и фантазиям, но все же оставался трезвым реалистом. Всяким фантазиям есть предел, когда они переходят грань разумного. И уж тем более нельзя переносить эти фантазии на свою настоящую жизнь.

«Если фюрер и дальше продолжить воплощать в жизнь лишь свои безумные мечты, а не начнет думать практически и стратегически, мы не только не выиграем, но, упаси бог, потеряем все что уже смогли добиться». — Удрученно подумал Франц.

Подобные мысли он, естественно, держал при себе.

***

Высокий надменный юноша, наконец, провел Франца к нужному кабинету и, проскользнув внутрь, приказал Францу ждать снаружи. Через пару минут Франца пригласили войти.

— «Франц Рихтер?  
Мужчина средних лет, сидевший за столом, глянул в папку, лежавшую перед ним на столе.  
Франц качнул головой.  
— Вы прекрасный работник и преданный своему делу человек. Активист. И уже много раз раньше оказывали помощь гестапо.  
Франц поморщился.  
Не надоело вам копаться в документах? Понимаю, вы — историк, архивист…» — говоря, мужчина постоянно поглядывал в бумаги, лежащие перед ним на столе.   
Франц молча слушал.  
— «Я считаю, ваши таланты необходимо применить в ином, более необходимом и востребованном на данный момент отделе. В моем или напрямую связанным с ним. Сейчас, нашей основной целью стоит избавить Германию от внутренних врагов. Тогда, в скором времени, мы сможем истребить и наших врагов за пределами Германии. Так, к чему я это все. Мне, нам, необходимы люди, которые занялись бы работой по вопросам борьбы с противником. Естественно, я не требую от вас быть солдатом или полицейским. Разведка, поиск евреев и агитационных материалов, шпионаж, разоблачение… Все те же ваши документы и бумаги, в которых вы любите разбираться. Только немного иного содержания. Идет?»

Закончив свою длинную речь, офицер сложил перед собой руки в перчатках на столе.

Франц поправил свою форму. Опустил взгляд в пол.

«Как прикажете, герр оберштурмбанфюррер». — Ответил, наконец, Франц, не подымая взгляда.

«Отлично! — обрадовался офицер. — Переедите из своего подвала в один из наших кабинетов сегодня же. Не люблю долгих пустых размусоливаний ситуации».

По спине Франца пробежал холод. Он вновь ярко и явно вспомнил, уже порядком растаявшую в воспоминаниях, смерть своего детского друга, Людвига. Именно люди этого отдела, связанные с гестапо, куда в данный момент легкой рукой был переведен Франц, расстреляли Людвига по всяким ложным уликам и наводкам, какие предстояло теперь искать Францу на подобного рода людей. Францу стало страшно и мерзко. Но пути назад уже не было.

Постепенно, Франц заставил свои чувства притупиться, уйти в глубь души. В этой работе Франц видел действие, здесь он мог ощущать свое влияние на вершащиеся в стране события; копаясь в исторических бумажках и мелочных документах, он ни на что не влиял. А Францу очень хотелось быть непосредственным участником. И он в очередной раз перешагнул через свои чувства и совесть, которые всегда считал лишь своими недостатками и ограничителями суровой логики. Логики непреклонной, холодной и безупречной. Лишенной сторонних эмоций. В подобном типе Франц видел свой идеал, идеал немецкого офицера СС, к которому он стремился.

Оберштурмбанфюррер выпроводил Франца из кабинета и дал своему, раздражающему Франца, помощнику, указания о переводе Франца. Помощник, как всегда, надменно и презрительно поморщился. А Франц гневно сжал пальцы, стараясь ничем не выдать своего раздражения, которое вызывало у него подобное отношение к себе.

***

Франц лежал в постели в своей крохотной съемной берлинской квартирке, натянув одеяло до самого кончика носа и смотрел на разводы на потолке. Через тонкие стены комнаты были слышны шорохи и отголоски шума и разговоров в других квартирах. Казалось, что весь дом прозрачный, и все происходящее на верхних и нижних этажах можно было увидеть, как если бы стен и потолков между ними не было вовсе. По крайней мере, фантазия и хороший слух Франца позволяли испытывать ему такое ощущение, по звукам воссоздавая всю схему пространства и его обитателей вокруг.

Ныне, совесть и сомнения Франца после принятого решения уже не мучили; этот выбор был сделан, и отступать от него Франц более не считал возможным. Мучили и не давали ему уснуть, неожиданно для себя самого, совсем иные мысли. У Франца так больше и не появилось никаких друзей; он сам, по сути, избегал ситуаций всеобщих собраний и развлечений, в одиночестве работая в своей комнате, лишая себя этим самым шансов с кем-то подружиться. И, в отличие от первого пункта, принять окончательного решения и понять свои желания в этом вопросе Франц никак не мог, и метался из крайности в крайность. От нежелания видеть кого-либо вообще, до желания оказаться в шумном большом кругу людей. Кроме того, все эти события заставили в очередной раз подумать о Людвиге, и теперь Франц мучился.

Затем, Франц вспомнил и врача, которого так и не отыскал. Среди нынешнего окружения Франца не было никого, кого он бы желал хоть немного впустить в свою жизнь. Франца охватила мысль пойти прогуляться по городу в поисках какого-нибудь схожего с ним юноши; ему захотелось любви — платонически и страстно. Но эту мысль он тут же в негодовании и презрении к самому себе отринул. К девушкам Франц относился с уважением и порой даже восхищением; со многими он сотрудничал по долгу службы, но увлеченности к ним не испытывал, как впрочем и ранее. Причину этого Франц не искал и не пытался. Раз есть он такой, то ничего ему с собой и не поделать, считал Франц. 

Устало вздохнув, Франц, отогнав подальше свои мысли, повернулся на бок и попытался уснуть. Франц был из тех, кто предпочитает действовать, но сейчас ему вовсе не благоприятствовало совершать необдуманных и эксцентричных поступков, которые привели бы лишь к новым неприятностям и проблемам.

Луна, светившая в окно, скрылась за облаками. В комнате стало совсем темно. Франц наконец заснул, но лишь для того, что бы через пару часов проснуться от кошмарного сна. В голове стучало. Франц выпил стакан воды, но это ему не помогло. На улице уже светало. Франц подошел к окну и распахнул его. В комнату ворвался холодный утренний воздух и в голове юноши слегка прояснилось. Постояв еще немного у окна, Франц стал собираться на работу.

***

Было воскресенье; стоял погожий денек конца августа. Франц сидел на подоконнике все в той же съемной квартирке и курил у открытого окна. Из сада пахло яблоками и прелыми листьями. В голове копошились липкие и едкие мысли; из окна шел сквозняк и было холодно. Франц накинул на плечи свою черную шинель, что бы не закрывать окна — иначе комната пропахла бы дымом. Докурив сигарету, он выкинул окурок прямо на улицу. Потом достал из ящика бутылку шнапса. Покачал ее в руке, невидящим взглядом посмотрел сквозь нее в пространство. Сделал глоток. От алкоголя внутри потеплело и мысли упорядочились. Очень странное чувство. Тонкая граница, перейдя которую от ощущения сосредоточенности и легкости мыслей впадаешь в похмелье, когда в голове все путается и гудит.

Франц знал о планах вермахта и командования СС в отношении Польши. Приготовления шли полным ходом, в том числе в его отделе. Ложные договоры, политические интриги, наращивание мощи военной техники и прочее вело к явному началу войны. Немцы не сомневались в своей легкой победе. Тем более над Польшей. Территории которой всегда принадлежали по праву им, как говорило начальство. Советский Союз тоже жадно желал получить назад входящие в ее состав земли Западной Украины и Западной Белоруссии.

Франц же начала войны совсем не хотел. Все это заходило слишком далеко. Тонуло в каком-то неизбежном круговороте; и этот круговорот затягивал и Франца. Алкоголь и сигареты сейчас были худшим, но безотказным средством стать равнодушным ко всему вокруг. Немцы слишком зазнались. Возомнили себя самыми лучшими, теми, кому все дозволено. А вот Франц сомневался в себе. В вермахте. В силе Германии.

После двух больших глотков из горла бутылки сомнения прошли. 

«В самом деле. Эти земли всегда принадлежали нам. Вернуть их вовсе не преступление. Открытой войны, не будет, я думаю. Гитлер придумает какой-нибудь обманный ход, каким ранее выиграл революцию. Я зря так негативно смотрю в будущее». — мысленно сказал Франц сам себе, делая еще один глоток.

Вкус алкоголя ему нравился.   
И, к тому же, алкоголь прекрасно помогал ему избавляться от ненужных мыслей и колебаний. Но, следуя собственным убеждениям, много и часто Франц никогда не курил и не пил, скорее, этого вообще избегал.

В общем то, откровенно говоря, сейчас был первый раз, когда он сделал и то и другое в приличном количестве. В голове застучало; граница между начальным вдохновляющим состоянием к тягостному забытью была пройдена. Франц попытался сесть прямо, но голова кружилась; слабо, но ощущение все же было не приятно. Франц побольше закутался в свою шинель, заставил себя встать и закрыть окно; сделал последний глоток и, оставив бутылку стоять на столе, держась за стену, добрался до кровати и, упав на нее, заснул.

Теплые солнечные лучи коснулись спины Франца и черная ткань шинели быстро нагрелась; Франц с блаженством потянулся. Зарылся лицом в чистую, белую, пахнущую мылом подушку. На душе его было светло и ясно. В голове, правда, все еще стучало от выпивки и стало подташнивать, но юноша чувствовал себя вполне счастливым. Он ощущал себя частью целого, всего мира, природы, страны и всей Вселенной; Францу казалось, что ничего не способно нарушить этого сладкого покоя и единства, и будущее сулило надежду на хоть что бы то ни было лучшее.

1 сентября этого же года, через неделю, было объявлено начало Второй Мировой Войны.


	3. 1940г. Польша.

Франц сидел на станции промежуточного вокзала на собственном чемодане. Было промозгло и мрачно. Густые темные тучи с неумолимой быстротой бежали по небу. Редкие всполохи заходящего солнца разрезали этот черный покров, невероятно резко и неестественно очерчивая контуры предметов.

Вокруг, на земле, с не меньшей скоростью и непредсказуемостью чем облака, сновали люди. Многие из пассажиров сидели прямо на ледяном каменном перроне; две узкие лавочки сразу же были заняты. Большинство людей собирались группами и делились хлебом и кипятком; многие ходили и бегали, что бы согреться.

Франц с тоской взглянул в понурое небо; отражаясь в его глазах, оно и их превращало из голубых в такие же уныло-серые.

Ноябрь выдался холодным и промозглым. С неба падали хлопья снега, таявшие, касаясь земли или лиц пассажиров. Вокзал защищали от снега и пронизывающего морозного ветра лишь деревянная крыша, заделанная кое-где фанерой, несколько столбов и маленькое здание, наглухо запертое на засов. Некоторые люди стучали в его двери, но смотритель или отсутствовал, или не желал лишний раз связываться с озлобленными пассажирами.

На башенке вокзального домика были огромные часы, но они стояли; свои часы Франц потерял, когда в полнейшем хаосе и спешке пересаживался на предыдущей станции. От того, он совершенно не имел представления о пройденном времени. Францу начало казаться, что он сидит здесь уже целую вечность, время окончательно остановилось, и скоро он, Франц, замерзнет насмерть в одиночестве, вдалеке от дома, среди чужих людей, в ужасающей пустоте и тишине пограничных лесов.

Франц побольше поднял воротник своего черного пальто. Он кашлял и хлюпал носом. Его ледяные, даже в жаркую погоду, руки, сейчас стали и вовсе как у мертвеца. Франц с трудом шевелил посиневшими пальцами. Но подойти к кому-либо из незнакомцев Франц не решался. Среди отбывающих было множество польских эмигрантов и евреев; их выселяли, или же они бежали сами, с захваченных немцами территорий. Если бы они догадались, кто такой Франц и чем он занимается, юноше бы не поздоровилось. Ненависть разъяренной деревенской толпы польских коммунистов и партизан казалась намного страшней обморожения.  
Откровенно говоря, Франц вообще чувствовал себя неловко среди любых простых людей; он привык к окружению интеллигенции и был внутренне не способен опуститься с положения своего уровня, что бы попытаться понять других и как-то с ними договориться. Вот и сейчас, на вокзале, рядом с Францем возникла некая зона отчуждения, так, что он остался в одиночестве, за пределами разнообразных сплотившихся групп пассажиров.

Франц ехал из Берлина в бывшую Польшу, в Аушвиц. Все это время юноше удавалось избегать непосредственно личного участия в войне, расстрелах и отлове нежелательных элементов. Да, многим из этих людей Франц фактически подписывал смертный приговор, поставив печать на нужной бумажке из сотен его прочих документов…  
Но Франц предпочитал называть это косвенным участием; виновниками и истинными убийцами он считал тех, кто приводил в исполнение его приговоры и по его наводкам устранял необходимых людей. Те, они палачи, они настоящие убийцы, выполняющие грязную работу. Не он. Он всего лишь историк. Наблюдатель. Но порой роль подобного наблюдателя тяготила Франца ничуть не меньше.

С началом войны отца Франца перенаправили вместе со многими гестаповцами, среди которых тот, из-за высокого полицейского звания по иронии судьбы оказался, хотя не в рядах гестапо, ни в СС официально не числился, в Аушвиц, где предполагалось строительство лагеря для военнопленных и рабочих. Отец сообщил об этом Францу в короткой сухо изложенной записке; вся их семья также переезжала в этот городок. Первым поселенцам Гиммлер предоставлял хорошие условия для жизни, планируя в дальнейшем заручится их помощью и поддержкой.

«Я же просто воспользовался выгодным шансом защитить и обеспечить нашу семью… — писал отец. — В отличии от тебя, который ради благосостояния и комфорта родных и близких за всю свою жизнь не пошевелил и пальцем. Я не одобряю строительства этого тюремного лагеря. И по возможности приму наименьшее участие в жестокости и грубости. Но порой ради истинных ценностей приходится жертвовать чем-то другим. И я готов ради того, что бы мои дети выросли здоровыми, сытыми и счастливыми, любыми средствами организовывать работу каторжников и преступников».

Когда Франц получил это письмо, он скомкал его и выкинул; слова отца вызывали у него отвращение. Да как смеет отец упрекать в чем-то Франца после столь вопиющие несправедливого и абсолютно эгоистичного поступка! Франц хотя бы служил государству. А не желанию ухватить себе и своим избалованным мелким детишкам кусок еды и богатства побольше. Жить хорошо ни в чем себе не отказывая наживаясь на непосильном труде и смерти других Франц бы не вынес. Да даже просто жить хорошо и на широкую ногу, когда рядом кому-то тяжело он бы не смог. А ведь когда-то теми, кто пахал в поте лица за кусок хлеба с молоком, была именно их семья. Перечитывать этого письма Франц бы уж точно не стал.

Но то, что его родственники в данное время поселились в Аушвице оказалось очень кстати Францу, когда его в ноябре 1940 послали в это же место инспектировать работу лагеря. Эсэсовцев, занимающихся подобной деятельностью сейчас было достаточно много; но офицер, которого собирались отправить на инспекцию, толи был тяжело болен, толи погиб, и единственным подходящим по званию, кого могли отправить вместо него, оказался Франц, хотя и работал в другой области. Пока он был в Берлине, пока видел всю ситуацию лишь в виде бумаг, Францу не было страшно и горько. Но ехать самому в лагерь…  
Юноша с трудом перебарывал желание впасть в отчаяние и заставлял себя не думать о том, что через некоторое время ему предстоит увидеть. Отказаться от прямого приказа начальства Франц не мог.  
Гиммлер требовал в лагерях истребления евреев и коммунистов; держать живыми всех этих предателей и дикарей просто не мыслимо, утверждал он. Для нас они — главные и очень опасные враги. Это заявление еще больше втоптало в грязь бывшие когда-то в сердце Франца идеалы и восхищение новой революцией. Он не терпел насилия, лишенного явной, по его мнению, логики.

«Интересно, как воспринял такой поворот событий отец. — подумал Франц. — Я предупредил, что навещу его, так как буду в Аушвице по заданию, но он мне так и не ответил».

***

Задребезжали промерзшие шпалы; люди оживились, стали поспешно паковать свои пожитки. Приближался поезд. Франц тоже встал, прижимая к груди свой чемодан, на котором до этого сидел. Коптящий, шипящий и грохочущий поезд затормозил у перрона. Ругаясь и толкаясь, пассажиры, пиная и топча друг друга, бросились пробивать себе дорогу к вагонам.  
Франц, неприязненно морщась, тоже стал проталкиваться через народ. Люди были неопрятные, грязные, мерзко пахли, плевались и громко ругались. Франца начало тошнить; он перестал понимать куда и как идет, и толпа сама втащила его вместе с остальными в вагон.  
Выбившись из ее плена, Франц отполз в угол вагона, где расположилась маленькая, из 4 человек, группа. Видимо, из тех, что собралась на перроне, пока ожидали паровоз. Люди с подозрением подняли головы и переглядываясь, уставились на Франца, опустившегося рядом с ними на солому.

«Здравствуйте. Прошу прощения, что так невежливо вторгаюсь к вам, но в данных обстоятельствах не особо то у всех нас есть выбор». — Пробормотал Франц.

Один из группы, на вид старше всех, захихикал.

«Про выбор ты это верно заметил». — Сказал он с такой желчной иронией, что Франц, переборов стеснительность, посмотрел прямо на мужчину.

Только теперь он заметил на его одежде нашивку военнопленного. Еврей. У остальных троих были такие же нашивки. Франц непроизвольно дернулся назад, но ударился спиной в чужой чемодан. Бежать было некуда. По его спине прошла дрожь. Два часа на вокзале он боялся попросить глоток воды у порядочных немецких граждан, а теперь на всю дорогу до Аушвица заперт в узком вагоне с каторжными преступниками. Кто их знает, за что их везут в лагерь. Может, они настоящие бандиты. Грабители, убийцы или насильники. Вот этот, что захихикал, ну вылитый уголовник.  
Франц прижал колени к груди и обнял руками. Искоса посмотрел на троих других своих невольных попутчиков. Двое парней, почти еще совсем дети, рыжие, и очень похожие друг на друга, вероятно, братья. Последний юноша показался Францу смутно знакомым; лицо его полностью закрывали густые темные кудри и широкий клетчатый шарф, так, что было трудно его внимательнее рассмотреть. Кроме них в этом вагоне было еще несколько групп заключенных.

«Вы ведь не одни едите?» — Осторожно спросил Франц.

«Ты имел в виду, где наш надзиратель?» — снова усмехнулся старший.

Видимо, ему нравилось издеваться над немцем. Франц мог понять его, но жалел, что под горячую руку попал именно он.

Не дождавшись ответа Франца, мужчина кивнул головой в правую сторону вагона: «Пьет со своими дружками. Скоро вернется снова избивать нас».

Франц еще сильнее обхватил свои колени.

«А ты что не с ними? — продолжал военнопленный. — А, понимаю… Люблю новичков. Вы еще глупые, стеснительные. Простите, извините… Я тут пока еще не научился своих солдат от пленных врагов отличать…»

Мужчина произнес всю фразу мерзким, передразнивающим высоким голосом. Рыжие близнецы захохотали. Франц покраснел и стиснул руками колени так, что его пальцы побелели. Третий юноша посмотрел на Франца, но не засмеялся и ничего не сказал.

«А ну молчать!» — Гаркнули над ухом Франца, и шутившего мужчину стукнули по спине. Смех сразу замолк, близнецы вжались в угол. Мужчина зло глянул в строну подошедшего гестаповца. Тот же заметил Франца.

«А вы что здесь забыли? Бедняга, я отведу вас в другой вагон». — Жалостливо сказал он Францу.

«Спасибо, без вашей помощи обойдусь». — Сердито буркнул Франц, вскакивая и отбегая от группы пленников. Те снова захохотали, игнорируя угрозы надзирателя.

Щеки Франца горели от стыда. Он снова положил голову на свои колени и обхватил руками. Теперь он сидел среди немецких пассажиров, но комфортнее ему от этого ни капли не стало.

***

Через пол часа, когда поезд практически преодолел свой намеченный путь, Франц, осторожно проталкиваясь через пассажиров, направился к единственному туалету в конце вагонов. В тамбуре толпились и сидели люди; было трудно пройти сквозь этот живой вибрирующий поток.  
До дверей уборной Франц добрался только еще минут через пять.  
Какой-то мужчина, идущий на встречу, толкнул его, и Франц, споткнувшись, практически врезался в другого человека, вышедшего из дверей туалета. Это оказался один из осужденных евреев, к которым в начале пути по ошибке подсел Франц.  
Юноша поднял на Франца печальные темные глаза, очерченные кругами; поняв, кто перед ним, парень опустил взгляд и хотел поскорее незаметно проскользнуть мимо, но Франц схватил его под локоть. Под старым пальто, за которое он ухватился, Франц ощутил неимоверно худую и истощенную руку. По всему телу осужденного прошла мелкая, как от пронизывающего холода дрожь страха.

«Это же ты!» — Пораженно воскликнул Франц.  
Парень, продолжая смотреть в пол, испуганно замотал головой.

«Йозеф. Врач из Мюнхена. Ты спас мне жизнь!» — Настойчиво прошептал Франц, наклоняя голову к уху осужденного.  
Тот снова вздрогнул и бросил косой, осторожный взгляд на Франца.

«Да не торчите вы на проходе!» — Грубый голос обругал Франца и еврея, которого он продолжал цепко держать под локоть.

Какой-то мужчина, толкнув их, протиснулся к двери туалета, которой злобно хлопнул так, что она жалобно заскрежетала.

В коридоре кто-то закурил, приоткрыли окно; в поезде стояла духота и полумрак. Запах сигарет мешался с запахом пота, грязи, соломы и отходов. Открытие окна от запахов не избавило, лишь оглушило всех пронзительным свистом врывающегося в узкую щель воздуха. Грохот колес теперь не просто был слышен — он стучал в голове сотней колоколов. Франц хотел попасть в туалет, но боялся отпустить Йозефа; больше он не смог бы найти его в этом адском и диком хаосе вагонов.

— «Ты явно не помнишь меня. У тебя было так много пациентов… Но я не могу забыть того, что ты для меня сделал. Ты ведь очень истощен, болен и слаб; ты ведь понимаешь, что ждет тебя в Аушвице? Ты не потянешь каторжного труда. Я хочу спасти твою жизнь в обмен на то, что когда-то ты спас мою. Не бросил меня, хотя мог бы, оставил в госпитале, увидев незначительные признаки заражения, и остановил их. Был так заботлив и внимателен ко мне, как никто никогда обо мне не беспокоился и не заботился».

Парень ошарашенно глядел на Франца.

«Ты издеваешься надо мной?» — Прошептал он.

 — «Ни в коем случае! Разве могу я забыть столь искренней и добрый поступок по отношению ко мне? Я обязан тебе здоровьем и жизнью».

Йозеф усмехнулся: «И видимо, зря я тогда так поступил. Вот кем ты стал. Чудовищем. Я вспомнил тебя. Один из эсэсовцев. Их почти никогда не привозили в наш госпиталь. Я тогда подумал, что ты такой же человек как все, и достоин такого же сострадания и помощи, как любой другой. Похоже, я ошибся».

Теперь вздрогнул Франц; щеки его вновь покраснели от стыда.

«Плевать, что ты обо мне думаешь и как ко мне относишься. Ты хочешь жить, или нет? Я могу тебя вытащить». — Воскликнул он.

Йозеф колебался; Франц оттащил его за локоть в полутьму вагона.

«И как же? Как ты меня спасешь? Охранник меня помнит, у меня есть документы». — С явным сомнением спросил Йозеф.

Франц, ожидая подобного рода вопросов, уже старательно прокручивал в голове возможные варианты действия.

«Ты ведь все время сидел в углу, не подымая головы. Охранник не помнит тебя в лицо, я думаю. У него сотни похожих на тебя заключенных. Он знает, лишь то, что вас было определенное количество. Ты выбросишь свою одежду и документы; я их подброшу кому-нибудь спящему, похожему на тебя внешне, и никто там разбираться не будет». — Тихо и не совсем уверенно предложил Франц.

Йозеф в ужасе уставился на Франца.

«Ты с ума сошел! Ты хочешь подставить вместо меня невинного человека и осудить его на смерть?!» — Йозеф даже повысил голос.  
Он резко дернул руку, пытаясь освободиться от Франца и уйти.

«Ты хочешь сказать, что ты сам виновный? Что заслуживаешь непосильного труда и смерти от него же? Что же ты сделал, равносильное такому наказанию?» — Продолжал Франц, уже тверже и настойчивее.  
Йозеф остановился. У него было такое выражение лица, что казалось, что он сейчас расплачется.

 — «Нет. Я ни сделал ничего, кроме того, что родился наполовину евреем. Как и почти все остальные пленники. Они столь же не повинны, и их ждут такие же муки. Чем я лучше них, чтобы избежать тех же мук и страданий?»

— «Никто все равно не спасет их всех! Посуди сам, спасти нескольких, спасти хотя бы одного — это уже лучше, чем вообще дать погибнуть всем. Можешь считать, что тебе просто повезло. Судьба пожелала оставить тебе свободу и жизнь. Не жалей других, побеспокойся о себе. Ибо кроме тебя самого никто больше о тебе не побеспокоится так, как ты печешься о других».

Йозеф молча смотрел в пол, но возражать не стал. Он весь трясся мелкой дрожью.

«Давай свою куртку и документы и жди здесь… Паспорт свой оставь себе, еще может потребуется в будущем… По прибытие пойдешь со мной; я скажу, что ты мой ординарец, во всем этом хаосе и неразберихе поездов подрался с кем-нибудь, ограбили тебя, потерял документы и прочее… Может быть, повезет, и тебя даже не заметят и ничего не станут спрашивать… А документы достану тебе новые… Подделаем тебе родословную или что-нибудь в этом роде. Подкуплю тех, кто выдает листки о чистоте крови, что бы восстановить тебя на работу… Или отправлю с беженцами, покинешь страну… Я придумаю что-нибудь. Главное, что бы не было доказательств твоего происхождения». — Приказал Франц.

Йозеф отдал ему пальто с нашивками и нужные документы.

«И пожалуйста, обрежь волосы. Или зачеши назад. Твоя прическа выглядит слишком эксцентрично и подозрительно». — Добавил Франц, уже уходя, протягивая Йозефу свой складной перочинный нож.  
Йозеф кивнул.

Франц прижал к груди свернутое пальто и осторожно стал пробираться вдоль вагонов поезда. Тут он увидел спящего мужчину с длинными темными кудрявыми волосами; у него не было никаких нашивок, видимо, не военнопленный. Может быть, поляк. Он сидел среди бедняков, в вагоне без сидений. Франц, не став разбираться, кто он такой, осторожно подкрался и, убедившись, что на него никто не смотрит, накрыл мужчину пальто Йозефа. После чего, сделав вид, что ковыряется в своем чемодане, Франц нагнулся к спящему и выудил из кармана несчастного его настоящие документы. Это был какой-то итальянский мелкий чиновник. Похоже, он был пьян. Видимо, прибыл с какими-то торговыми делами из союзной фашистской Италии. Франц осторожно переложил все нужные ему бумаги итальянца себе в карман и, закрыв чемодан, как ни в чем не бывало, поднялся на ноги.  
Руки его дрожали. Сердце предательски быстро стучало. Но, насколько показалось Францу, никто из окружающих ничего не заметил. Или не подал виду. Франц нащупал в кармане документы итальянца и, отойдя к окну, вынул их и облил край фотографии чернилами из ручки, бывшей у Франца с собой в чемодане. Ручку он ради этого сломал. Теперь на фото различались лишь черные кудряшки и слегка вытянутый овал лица с темным глазом.  
Затем Франц быстро вернулся к Йозефу. Франц ожидал, что Йозеф уже давно сбежал своей дорогой вместе с его перочинным ножом, но Йозеф стоял прижавшись к стене на том же самом месте. Похоже, он был слишком растерян и напуган, что бы бежать или вообще совершать какие-либо самостоятельные действия.  
Йозеф действительно, по совету Франца, кое-как откромсал ножом свои кудри и загладил сальной рукой назад. Теперь он уже не так выделялся среди прочих немцев. Франц тихо позвал его и Йозеф поднял голову.

«Теперь ты Антонио Ромеро, наш итальянский союзник. — Шепнул Франц, протягивая документы Йозефу. — Придешь в контору в Польше, или каком-нибудь большом немецком городе, и потребуешь заменить испорченную фотографию на новую, уже твою. Я думаю, тебе стоит сойти с поезда вместе со мной, что бы я за тебя поручился при проверке документов. С этим паспортом ты легко сбежишь из страны…»

Йозеф молча кивнул и, схватив документы, засунул во внутренний карман своей рубашки. Потом смерил Франца долгим взглядом исподлобья, но так ничего больше и не сказал.

До Аушвица оставалось меньше 20 минут езды. Франц остался с Йозефом в том же темном вагоне недалеко от туалета.

«Как ты вообще сюда попал?» — Осторожно спросил Франц.

Йозеф молчал; затем, не поворачивая головы к Францу, тихо ответил: «Меня арестовали прямо в моем госпитале в Мюнхене. Это случилось около года назад. Гестапо врывалось ко всем подряд, проверяло кучу документов… Они разузнали, что моя мать была еврейкой. А у них сейчас это все, сразу, считай, смертный приговор. Меня увезли в тюрьму в тот же день. Проторчал там некоторое время, потом меня переправляли с место на место, по лагерям… В итоге я попал с остальными евреями на поезд в Аушвиц. Мне просто не повезло. Тогда зверства ваших солдат еще не были столь распространены».

К концу повествования Йозеф все сильнее понижал голос, так что последних слов Франц почти не расслышал.

«Так все время до этого ты жил в Мюнхене? И работал в том же самом госпитале?» — Слегка удивился Франц.

«Нет. Я часто переезжал и менял место работы. Но поймали меня, по иронии, там». — Буркнул Йозеф.

«А твоя семья? Твои родители?» — Продолжал расспросы Франц.

«Я не знаю где они и что с ними стало. Сомневаюсь, что уже когда-нибудь их увижу». — Холодно ответил Йозеф.

За все время диалога от так и не повернул головы к Францу и не взглянул на того.

«У тебя остался еще кто-нибудь в Германии?..» — Гудок поезда не дал Францу закончить вопрос.

Люди засуетились и заговорили громче. Поезд стал замедляться.

«Мы прибыли». — Прошептал Йозеф. Голос его слегка дрогнул.

Франц крепко схватил юношу под локоть.

«Идем». — Приказал он.

***

Вместе с разнородной вопящей и ругающейся толпой Франц с Йозефом выбрались из вагона. На вокзале стояли полнейшая неразбериха и хаос, какие были и в самом поезде. Люди в нацистской форме кричали по-немецки и по-польски, некоторые того что им на этих языках кричат не понимали и вопили в ответ на своих; дети плакали; солдаты толкали людей и требовали соблюдения хоть какого бы то ни было порядка. Евреев с нашивками пытались построить в отдельную шеренгу.  
Невольно Франц поймал взглядом среди них и итальянца, чьи документы подменил; тот совершенно ничего не понимал, пытался, видимо, объясниться перед офицерами, но ни они его, ни он их не понимали. Франц поджал губы и отвернулся. Его замутило. Из наблюдателя и историка Франц наконец таки превратился в непосредственного участника, и вот какое первое его действие в этой роли… Так легко разменял одну на другую чужие жизни.  
Франц взглянул на несчастного и напуганного Йозефа, вцепившегося в его плечо и заставил себя немного успокоиться. Плевать ему на этого итальянца. Он спас Йозефа. Кто-то все равно должен был погибнуть. Раньше или позже. И сегодня это будет не Йозеф.  
Франц уверенным шагом потащил Йозефа к вокзальному бюро для регистрации. Увидев документы и погоны на шинели, спрятанные до это Францем под широким шарфом, смотритель станции сразу изменился в лице.

«Очень рад вашему визиту, унтершарфюрер. Простите за эти ужасные условия, и весь этот хаос с вагонами… В очень скором времени мы отладим систему и вопрос разрешиться». — Пролепетал он.

«Я надеюсь это случиться в очень скором времени. Подобное происходящему здесь просто не приемлемо». — Тон Франца заставил смотрителя еще больше вжаться в плечи.

«Это мой ординарец. Он из Италии». — Сообщил Франц все тем же строгим тоном, подталкивая Йозефа вперед. Смотритель, запуганный и замотавшийся, даже не обращал внимания на суть слов Франца.

Бегло взглянув в паспорт Антонио, он закивал головой: «Вам пришлют машину. Переговорите с комендантом, он найдет вам свободную квартиру и даст указания касательно вашей дальнейшей работы».

Франц поблагодарил смотрителя и вышел на улицу. Там у машины, в которой уже сидело двое, стоял шофер и курил. Он помахал рукой Францу и тот осторожно подошел ближе.

«Унтершарфюрер? Вы в Аушвиц?» — Развязно спросил шофер. Франц кивнул. Йозеф молча следовал позади за Францем.

— «Садитесь, я вас подвезу. Как раз в машине осталось последнее место».

Франц обернулся к Йозефу. Тот молча ухватился за рукав Франца.

«Вашего слугу тоже могу взять. Хотя, конечно, это его проблемы, как добираться. Как-то уж слишком вульгарно и неприлично ехать такому как он с нами». — Шофер говорил все таким же презрительно развязным тоном.

Один из офицеров тихо рассмеялся.

«Не хочу, что бы он потерялся. Он новенький, и может наделать глупостей. Все приходиться ему растолковывать. Не хватало мне потом разбираться с лишними проблемами, если с ним что-то без меня случится». — Резко отрезал Франц.

Шофер сразу замолчал.

Франц сел на заднее сиденье между Йозефом с одной и другим офицером со второй стороны. Еще один эсэсовец ехал напротив шофера. Доехали быстро и молча. Йозеф смотрел в окно. Франц и второй офицер — в другое. Кругом были пожелтевшие поля и редкие березовые полески. Дороги развезло от грязи.  
Уже через пару минут на холмах показались очертания поселка, к которому все они ехали.

Шофер высадил их у комендатуры и укатил.

«Жди здесь. С тобой разберемся чуть позже, хорошо? А то будет выглядеть подозрительно». — Попросил Франц, похлопав Йозефа по плечу. Тот кивнул и уселся ждать на ступенях комендатуры.

Франц и двое офицеров вошли внутрь.

Лично с комендантом Францу встретиться не удалось, его принял один из старших офицеров. Двое других, ехавших с Францем в машине, уже исчезли.

«Франц Рихтер. По вопросам документации и личной инспекции лагеря. — отчеканил Франц протягивая документы. — Мой отец живет здесь со своей семьей. Вильгельм Рихтер. Я могу с ним увидеться?»

Офицер кивнул головой: «Я знаю его. Он живет в поселке в доме 15. Вы останетесь жить у семьи на время командировки?»

«По возможности я настаиваю на отдельной квартире». — возразил Франц.

«Ясно. — офицер не проявлял абсолютно никаких эмоций. — Тогда сможете навестить его сегодня после 5 вечера, когда он вернется с работы. В данный момент у нас не все еще полностью организованно… — офицер слегка запнулся. — Так что отыскать дома вам его будет проще… »

Франц кивнул.  
«Оповестите его о моем приходе, пожалуйста».— Попросил Франц.

Офицер при этих словах сделал заметку карандашом в одном из блокнотов на столе.

— «Несомненно. А свободное жилье для вас есть в пустом доме у самого леса. Он очень маленький и совсем не уютный. Пару дней назад его предыдущий владелец умер. Пока еще никто на это место не претендовал. В основном прибывшие напрашиваются постояльцами к другим».

Франц вновь закивал головой: «Да, спасибо. Я остановлюсь в том доме, о котором вы ранее сказали».

«Завтра после 13 приезжайте сюда же, встретитесь с человеком, который проведет вам, так сказать, экскурсию, по лагерю для вашего отчета». — Добавил офицер.

«Спасибо». — Сказал Франц, и вышел из кабинета.

Йозеф все так же ждал его, сидя на ступенях и наблюдая за поселком.

«Антонио?» — Позвал Франц, дотрагиваясь до плеча Йозефа. Тот испугано вздрогнул и ошарашенно посмотрел на Франца.

«А, да, точно…» — буркнул Йозеф, опуская взгляд.

Они отошли от комендатуры.

«Так куда ты теперь? Тебе есть к кому и куда возвращаться? Или хочешь сбежать за границу? — спросил Франц. — Можем сейчас сходить поменять твою фотографию в документах. Через пару дней, а может и день, ее заменят. Я дам тебе столько денег, сколько тебе требуется. Уедешь, куда хочешь».

Йозеф смотрел под ноги и трепал в руках края своих рукавов.

«Я не знаю. Мне не куда возвращаться, но быть здесь я тоже не хочу. Пускай мне заменят документы. А пока мне делают в них новое фото, я как раз решу, как мне теперь быть». — Ответил Йозеф.

«Хорошо. Тогда пойдем отыщем предоставленный нам дом. Приведем тебя в порядок, а затем снова вернемся в комендатуру». — С этими словами Франц зашагал по склону холма вниз, к лесу.  
Йозеф, склонив голову, поплелся следом. Его снова начало знобить.

Над полем за лагерем пролетел кукурузник.

***

Дом оказался не таким уж мрачным и убогим, как описал офицер из комендатуры. Это было двухэтажное прямоугольное здание, покрытое белой обшарпанной штукатуркой; из железной крыши торчала печная труба; вокруг нее образовался слой нагара. Перед домом отделялся низким забором участок земли; летом здесь были грядки с клубникой и овощами, сухие ветки и листья которых сейчас торчали из-под тонкого слоя льда и снега. Сбоку, у стены дома, были туалет и сарай.  
Франц направился к крыльцу и со скрипом отпер ржавый замок на деревянной двери. Йозеф молча шел следом. В доме было темно и холодно. Франц распахнул все занавески на окнах и осмотрел печь в гостиной. Дров не было, и он принес их из сарая.  
Йозеф, безостановочно кашляя и хлюпая носом, сел на старое кресло напротив печи. Франц растопил печь и пошел на кухню. Там обнаружилась керосиновая плита и лампы. Еды не было. Зато в доме нашлось большое корыто и ведра, судя по всему, для мытья. В них лежали кусок хозяйственного мыла и относительно чистое полотенце. Франц взял одно из ведер и набрал в него воды из скважины на улице. Вода была чистая. Ведро Франц водрузил на уже потеплевшую печь. Затем Франц наполнил водой и второе ведро, и поставил рядом с первым. Йозеф все это время молча сидел на кресле перед печкой, смущенно опустив взгляд. Франц сел на табуретку рядом.

«Я могу как-то помочь?» — Спросил Йозеф, не подымая головы.

«Пока нет. Подождем, пока разгорится печь и нагреется вода». — Ответил Франц, расстегивая свою шинель и снимая сапоги, что бы высушить их у огня.

«До того, как мой отец вернется с обхода есть еще несколько часов. Как раз успеем и переделать твой паспорт, и купить еды. В этом доме совсем ничего не осталось. Забрали, полагаю, сразу же, как владелец дома умер…» — Задумчиво проговорил Франц, глядя в огонь за дверцей печки.

В комнате стало теплее. Вода в ведрах нагрелась.  
Франц снял по очереди ведра с печи.

«В ванной комнате, которая с плиткой на полу и заставлена всяким барахлом есть большое корыто и мыло с полотенцами на полке». — Сообщил он, протягивая ведра Йозефу. Тот с трудом поднял их и направился к указанной двери. Франц, спохватившись, пошел следом.

«Прости, тебе тяжело? Я могу помочь». — Предложил он.

«Не стоит. Я справлюсь сам». — Слегка раздраженно возразил Йозеф.

Он второй раз поднял взгляд на Франца. Холодный. Злой. Ненавидящий.

Нос и кончики ушей Йозефа слабо порозовели от простуды. В памяти Франца кольнуло воспоминание, как также краснели уши Йозефа, когда тот смущался. Франц задумчиво остановился, а Йозеф захлопнул дверь ванной.  
Там он перелил горячую воду из одного из ведер в корыто и с удовольствием забрался в эту теплую ванну. Очень долгое время Йозефу приходилось жить в холоде и грязи, где кусочек мыла, вроде того, что Йозеф сейчас держал в руках, был на вес золота. На мгновение, Йозеф почувствовал себя совершенно счастливым, и даже позабыл, где он находится. Он намылил руки, затем сальную голову, и вылил на себя второе ведро воды.  
Теплая вода медленно стекала по волосам с головы к кончику носа и Йозеф сидел и ждал, пока она вся не стечет, наслаждаясь этими ощущениями. На ящике в углу комнаты, рядом с полотенцем, Йозеф заметил чистую одежду, видимо, оставленную ему Францем. Это были немецкие рубашка и брюки, запасная форма Франца. Надевать их очень не хотелось, но это было всяко лучше его грязного рваного тряпья, которое перед тем как надевать снова, надо было бы хотя бы привести в порядок.  
Вскоре Йозеф вернулся в гостиную, в одежде Франца, с еще слегка мокрой головой и сел рядом с немцем у печки, что бы окончательно высушить волосы. Франц к этому моменту распаковал свои вещи из чемодана и сейчас читал книгу; названия на обложке Йозефу видно не было. Франц молча поднял глаза от книги на Йозефа и бегло изучил его новый облик. Затем он протянул Йозефу расческу. Тот подошел к маленькому зеркалу в коридоре и причесался.  
В душе у Франца бушевала буря; все клокотало и переворачивалось. Он нашел его, нашел снова! После стольких лет, так случайно, так глупо, когда даже и не думал, когда полностью отпустил… То нелепое, позабытое юношеское чувство завладеть расположением и вниманием, завладеть человеком, снова нахлынуло на Франца. Он в растерянности гладил пальцами обложку книги.  
Здесь было не место и не время его чувствам.

«Тебе идут рубашки». — Невзначай сообщил Франц, когда Йозеф вернулся.

Врач непонимающе и пусто уставился на эсэсовца. Франц потянул к юноше руку, что бы поправить ему воротник, и иллюзия идиллии окончательно распалась. Йозеф вздрогнул и отшатнулся; в больших темных глазах Франц явственно прочитал презрение, страх, отвращение и неприязнь к нему Йозефа.  
Словно ведро ледяной воды на голову, на Франца наконец таки вылилось осознание ситуации, разбивающее все давние остатки грез — они в военном лагере, во время войны, среди грязи, разрухи и торжества смерти; они — враги, принадлежащие к группам, чье личное примирение почти невозможно, учитывая масштабы происходящего. И для Йозефа Франц всего лишь один из тех мразей и подонков, что издевались над ним и его близкими.  
Лицо Франца вновь сделалось холодным и не проницаемым. Францу на мгновение стало невыносимо больно и закололо сердце, но он быстро подавил все готовые ворваться в его сознание мысли и чувства. Он защитит Йозефа. Поможет ему, спасет, позаботится, настолько, насколько сможет. Жизнь за жизнь. В уплату за услугу. И больше они никогда не увидятся.

«Минут через 15 пойдем за документами?» — Предложил Франц, отворачиваясь и отходя от Йозефа.

Йозеф согласно кивнул. Он еще не оправился от своего испуга; на него с новой силой накатила волна отвращения и паники, а с ними и очередной приступ кашля. Йозеф сжал пальцами края темно-серой Францевой рубашки в которую был одет. В голове застучало. Он отвернулся к окну, безуспешно стараясь успокоиться. По щекам его потекли слезы. Франц этого не заметил.

Вскоре Франц с Йозефом сходили в комендатуру и успешно исправили документы; новую фотографию в них должны были вклеить к сегодняшнему вечеру. Йозеф сказал, что пускай Франц идет к семье, а он сам заберет паспорт и подождет Франца в их временном пристанище. Франц согласился. То, что в этот раз Йозеф уж точно улизнет, с радостью поскорее избавившись от опеки эсэсовца, Франц даже не сомневался. Все их диалоги с обоих сторон происходили натянуто-дружелюбно. Это было лишь временным сотрудничеством по обстоятельствам. И каждого тогда посещала мысль, а не является ли он предателем.

***

К шести часам вечера Франц пошел в дом его отца, указанный офицером. Сердце в волнении стучало; ноги подкашивались. Франц знал, что его семью оповестили о его приезде, но неожиданно вот так заявляться к ним, после нескольких лет молчания и не-ответов на письма, было все равно очень страшно. Он полагал, что рады ему не будут, и не ошибся.  
Хотя открытого недружелюбия ни отец, ни мать, ни младшие сестры к Францу не выказывали, отношения между ними были холоднее арктических льдов. Формальное приветствие, опущенные взгляды и не слова о темах, которые мучительно волновали в данный момент каждого из них. Отец Франца, не смотря на работу в столь мрачном месте, эсэсовцем до сих пор не был и никаких званий не имел. Зато материальными благами обделен не был.  
Долго задерживаться среди них Франц не стал. На ужин его не пригласили и напрашиваться юноша не стал. Перебросившись парой слов с матерью, сказав, что у него все хорошо, и дела идут успешно, он пожелал родителям здоровья и дальнейшего столь же безмятежного состояния, и уже хотел уйти, но вдруг замер на самом пороге.

«Завтра в час дня нам снова предстоит встретиться. И уже не в такой теплой и милой обстановке. — сказал Франц отцу. — Я не представляю себе, как ты можешь этим заниматься. Я боюсь, что даже смотреть издалека не вынесу».

Отец разгневанно посмотрел на Франца.

— «Замолчи. Не смей сейчас об этом спрашивать. Я не служу в СС. Не служу гестапо. Я не причастен ко всей чертовщине что вы вытворяете. Я честный, маленький работник, не лезущий в дела, его не касающиеся».

«Завтра заниматься чем…?» — Непонимающе спросила младшая сестра Франца у его отца.

Франц прикусил губу. В глазах своей матери он видел тень догадки о происходящем, но того, чем за кирпичными стенами лагеря занимались на самом деле, отец семье явно не рассказывал.

«Простите». — Воскликнул Франц и теперь ушел, не оглядываясь.

Он слышал, как позади хлопнула дверь и стал возмущаться отец.

***

По дороге в свой временный дом на краю деревни Франц купил хлеб, масло, молоко и сахар. Затем, подумав, взял еще пакет крупы. Соль у него имелась с собой в чемодане. Деньги у Франца были; теперь, за работу в новом отделе он получал зарплату. За каждого выведенного на чистую воду шпиона, за каждого схваченного на улице Берлина «врага народа», за каждую порванную оппозиционную листовку, за каждую сломанную и отнятую жизнь… А теперь еще и за инспекцию и работу в концлагере.  
В окошке маленького дома на краю польской деревни горел свет, при приближении оказавшийся отблесками от печного огня, отражавшихся в стеклах. Было уже практически совсем темно. На покрывавшей землю прелой листве лежал иней. Франц осторожно подошел к дому и толкнул дверь. Та со скрипом отворилась. Йозеф сидел на кресле рядом с печкой, прижав колени к груди и кашлял. Франц запер входную дверь. Йозеф должен был слышать его, но тот не обернулся.

«Ты забрал новые документы?» — Спросил Франц.

«Да. С ними все в полном порядке. Никаких затруднений не возникло…» — Тихо ответил Йозеф. Голос его хрипел. Франц поставил на печку греться кружку с молоком. Остальные продукты он положил у окна.

«Тогда почему ты еще не уехал? — голос Франца дрогнул. — У тебя есть теперь заверенный немецкой комендатурой паспорт, с которым ты легко сможешь даже покинуть германские владения…»

Иозеф молчал.

«Мне не куда бежать». — Повторил он, словно в забытьи. Он поднял взгляд на Франца. Все тот же молчаливый укор. Все та же чужая, колючая отдаленность. Но тем не менее, Йозеф продолжал сидеть в его доме. В его одежде…

А может, он просто не мог уйти?  
Франц медленно подошел к Йозефу и положил руку ему на лоб. Да, как он и подозревал…

«Да у тебя жар!» — воскликнул Франц. Йозеф, хотевший ударить Франца по руке, вздрогнул и ничего не сделал.

«Только бы была обычная простуда… Ты же врач, скажи, чем ты болен!» — Продолжал Франц.

«Обморожение. Слабость. Голод. Температура. Плохие условия…» — Пробурчал Йозеф. — «Удивительно, если бы я не заболел. Надеюсь, у меня не воспаление легких. Сам себе, лишь по своим ощущениям я не могу диагностировать болезнь».

Франц вытряхнул из чемодана всю свою запасную одежду. Нашел теплую.

«Надевай». — Свитер и пиджак, а следом две пары носков оказались в руках Йозефа.

«Какого черта?» — Сердито спросил тот.

«Ты же врач, ты мне скажи, как остановить болезнь подручными методами. — саркастично заметил Франц. — Можешь ненавидеть меня. Презирать. Не говорить со мной. Можешь уйти куда и когда хочешь. Но пожалуйста, не губи самого себя из-за своих принципов, из-за своей гордости и отвращения ко мне!»

Франц повысил голос.  
Йозеф вздрогнул. Всю данную Францем одежду он все-таки надел. Следом Франц протянул врачу кружку уже начавшего закипать молока.

«Над гостиной есть спальная комната. Там проходит печная труба. Самая теплая и сухая комната. Я постелю тебе постель». — Сказал Франц, подымаясь.

Йозеф покачивал в руках горячую кружку. Франц укутал его в свою шинель у ушел наверх, зажгя в руках маленький свечной огарок.

Йозеф скинул с себя шинель. Допил молоко. Приподнялся, что бы поставить кружку. Заодно поднял и отряхнул шинель. И после небольшого раздумья снова ей накрылся.

Франц расстелил и отряхнул постель наверху. Спустился за Йозефом. Тот уже с трудом стоял на ногах; темные глаза подернулись пеленой. Франц помог юноше дойти до кровати и поверх всех одежек еще и замотал в одеяло. Йозеф уткнулся головой в подушку и сразу же заснул. Франц забрал свечу и спустившись в гостиную, сел в кресло. Ему было страшно. Он боялся за Йозефа.

***

Франц проснулся от холода. Он спал, сидя в кресле в гостиной. Огонь в печи слабо тлел. Всполошившись, Франц бросился за дровами и стал заново раздувать печь. Потом он побежал в спальню к Йозефу. Йозеф еще спал, все так же под всеми одеялами и одежками. Франц поправил ему одеяло и потрогал лоб. На душе было мерзко и пусто. Франц забрал свою шинель и вышел на улицу.  
Стояло ранее утро. Отец уже ушел на работу. Первым порывом Франца было сбегать к матери и попросить лекарства, помощи, хоть чего-то… Но вместо этого он пошел в деревню и купил варенье у местной старушки. Варенье было хорошим. Франц подмешал его в молоко. Смочил холодной водой полотенце и положил Йозефу на лоб. Тот бредил и перестал узнавать Франца. Молоко Йозеф все выпил.  
С кусочка оставленного недавно хлеба Франц отковырял плесень и раскрошил в порошок. Пенициллин… Франц был в отчаянии. Если через два-три дня его примитивное лечение не поможет, придется искать врача. Возвращение в Берлин Франц вполне может оттянуть на несколько дней, сославшись на роботу и необходимость проверки чего-нибудь подозрительного… Чего нельзя сказать о сегодняшней встречи в полдень. Юноша не хотел оставлять Йозефа одного.

***

Время близилось к часу, и Францу ничего не оставалось, как начать собираться к встрече. Йозефу он оставил кувшин с водой рядом с кроватью.

У комендатуры Франца окликнул один из офицеров.

«Франц Рихтер? Здравствуйте. Я — Шульце. Имею честь продемонстрировать вам работу нашего лагеря. По пути сможете так же собрать все необходимые бумаги у работников».

Франц поздоровался в ответ. Было что-то в облике Шульце отталкивающе; не то пустые мутные глаза, не то кривая улыбка, походящая скорее на усмешку, не то общая манера держаться; Францу он показался слегка чудаковатым и безумным.  
Шульце повел Франца вначале между жилых домов; потом они свернули в небольшой лес, за которым располагались, за колючей проволокой, бараки заключенных; дальше шли заводы.

«Здесь они живут. За теми воротами — работают». — Коротко информировал Шульце. Под тяжелыми взглядами смотрящих из-за проволоки людей они прошли через бараки.

«Условия их жизни не соответствуют даже минимальным требованиям». — Заметил Франц.

Он шел, упорно смотря лишь на носки своих ботинок. Его слегка трясло; от смотрящих на него заключенных у Франца по спине шел холод; он почти физически ощущал, как касались его эти черные бездонные глаза. Словно сама смерть провожала его взглядом и проклинала.

«Какая разница, какие у них условия? Лишь бы работали. Умрут — их место тут же займут новые». — Шульце обернулся, и Франц был вынужден поднять глаза. Они медленно приближались к воротам завода. Под ногами хлюпала грязь. В воздухе стоял смрад. Было холодно.

«Но, — возразил Франц — Именно от условий и зависит пункт работы. Не будет сил у заключенных работать, нашему же производству и промышленности хуже. Вы говорите, легко заменить новыми. Но новые — они еще ничего не умеют, они еще не квалифицированны и тому подобное. Опять же, трата времени и удар по производству — вместо того что бы лишние несколько месяцев проработал хорошо один заключенный…»

«Я понял вашу мысль, не надо мне все так досконально разжевывать, унтершарфюрер». — Резко оборвал Франца Щульце. — «Я не знаю, что там твориться у вас в голове, но поймите — наше производство справиться и с теми небольшими минусами, что имеются у нас сейчас. Защищая этих людей вы никому не поможете и им — тем более. Умереть поскорее наибольшее счастье для них, чем еще пара лишних месяцев принудительной работы на тех, кого больше всего на свете они ненавидят».

Франц пораженно вздрогнул и уставился прямо на Шульце. Тот улыбался: «Вы же понимаете, для чего _на самом деле_ привозят сюда заключенных. Наше производство справилось бы и без этих еле живых людишек. Единственная задача которую они здесь выполняют — это задача умереть».

«Я укажу в инспекционном отчете обо всех несоответствиях протоколу, какие посчитаю нужным». — Сердито ответил Франц. Голос его дрожал.

Шульце рассмеялся: «Пожалуйста, унтершарфюрер. Только руководство ваше даже читать не будет весь бред, который вы им понапишите. Выхватят пару необходимых предложений из которых убедятся, что их замысел идет как надо, и сразу это дело и забросят».

Франц поджал губы и ничего не ответил.

Франц и Шульце уже прошли через ворота на фабрику.

«Лагерь в целом пока что только на этапе строительства; как видите, много зданий еще не достроены… Поэтому, лагерь пока что кажется безобидным. Заключенные сами для себя строят свои рабочие места… И могилы. Зато все очень рационально, не правда ли?» — Заметил Шульце.

«Если не прекратите отпускать свои циничные шуточки, я напишу на вас жалобу руководству». — Прошипел Франц.

Его снова стало трясти. У ворот завода он заставил себя поднять голову и пройти, не опуская глаз. Нельзя отворачиваться от своего страха, отворачиваться, даже если очень мерзко и жутко, ведь от того, что закрываешь глаза, проблема не исчезнет, не перестанет быть правдой, быть тем, чем она является, как бы не было неприятно это осознавать.

Шульце снова захихикал. — «Меня это нисколько не пугает. Что они мне сделают? Понизят в звании? Это ничего не изменит в моей жизни. Выселят от сюда? Я буду этому несказанно рад. Отправят на фронт, на смерть? Еще лучше».

Он резко перестал смеяться и сделал шаг к Францу. Лицо его посерьезнело. Они стояли между стеной завода и колючей проволокой, перед железными дверьми для офицерского персонала. Мимо прошел конвой с автоматами.

— «Знаешь, кого это — быть шестеренкой в механизме фабрики смерти? Какого каждый день видеть побои, болезни и смерть? Смотреть на изуродованных, кашляющих кровью людей? На офицеров, многих ничуть не отличающихся по своей бесчеловечности от заключенных? Быть невольным участником их плевков и перебранок друг с другом? Самому расстреливать их? А потом копать могилы для них и скидывать туда их трупы…»

Большие круглые глаза Шульце сделались совсем сумасшедшими и пустыми. Он схватил Франца за воротник шинели.

— «Почти что каждый день… Скидывать трупы в ямы, один за одним, один за одним, как карточки домино в коробку, один на другой… Рядами, пачками… Разлагающиеся, воняющие, со следами побоев и заболеваний… Тащить к краю и скидывать, скидывать, пока все видимое тобой пространство не наполняется трупами. Нет, Франц, ты не знаешь, какого это».

Шульце отпустил воротник Франца.

«Ты первый раз в жизни видишь перед собой что-то, кроме макулатуры. Инспекция, выявление неточностей, составление документов, рапортов, стремление соответствовать установленному порядку и системе… Это все наивные глупости кабинетной крысы. Офицеры более высоких званий сидят себе в Берлине и пьют чай за золоченными столами. Смотрят на бумажки с печатями, где сказано, что сегодня в одном концентрационном лагере умерло 1000 человек, а на их место прибыло еще 900… И так далее, и тому подобное… Для них это все просто цифры, просто значки. Успех операции. Попробовали бы они хоть пару дней поработать на месте таких как я».

Франц ошарашенно смотрел на офицера.

«Я… Вовсе нет…» — Франц смутился.

Потом, резко вскинув голову и отряхнув шинель, воскликнул: «Что ты несешь! Я кроме жалобы донесу на тебя и за измену, за такие слова».

Он вздохнул, заставляя себя не показывать эмоций. Творящееся здесь было за пределами власти Франца, он ничего не мог сделать, ни на что не мог повлиять. Что он мог ответить?

Шульце отпрянул от Франца.

— «Я думал, ты не такой. Видимо, я ошибся. Очень жаль, унтершарфюрер. Можете и дальше составлять свои бессмысленные бумажки с цифрами и номерами законодательных статей. Чопорно и эгоистично закрывая глаза на творящуюся у вас под носом истину».

Шульце сделался холодным и молчаливым.

Дальше, он провел Франца по заводу, познакомив с парой начальников отделов, которые должны были предоставить Францу документы. Встречи были очень короткими и не давшими Францу никакого представления об этих людях.

Отца он здесь так и не встретил.

Юноша заставлял себя с равнодушием смотреть на происходящее вокруг, и вскоре ему это стало удаваться. Видимо так это и работало. Тотальное безразличие — единственный способ ничего не замечать, не чувствовать… Придумывать себе успокоительные слова, закрывать глаза на правду. Единственный способ выносить и переживать все это, если только ты нормальный человек в здравом уме, а не психопат.

Вскоре, папка, которую носил с собой Франц, наполнилась копиями бумаг и лично им исписанными листами.

«Последний пункт для вашего отчета. Морг и кладбище». — Шульце выразительно посмотрел на Франца и прищурился.

Франц его проигнорировал. При приближении к указанному месту вонь и смрад усилились; ко всем запахам нечистот тут примешивался запах разлагающейся плоти. За моргом, у небольшого лесного холма офицеры копали рвы, к которым подтаскивали трупы. Франца стало тошнить; у стен морга его вырвало. Шульце снова захихикал и подал бумажный платок. Франц злобно вырвал платок из рук Шульце и вытер лицо. Приближаться к рвам он не стал.

«Для инспекции я видел достаточно». — Тихо прошептал он.

Шульце пожал плечами. Они направились назад к деревне. Через пару шагов, Франц обернулся, так как услышал крики. Некоторые из тех, кого скидывали в ямы, были еще живы; некоторых расстреливали, некоторых оставляли так. Франца еще раз стошнило.  
До деревни дошли быстро и молча.

«Я составлю рапорт и отправлю начальству. Через пару дней придет ответ, в котором сообщат, могу ли я уехать отсюда, или еще что-то должен сделать». — Сообщил Франц, как можно более серьезным тоном.

Если бы сейчас он не отвлекся хоть на какие-то слова, то, наверное, расплакался бы. Шульце пристально заглянул ему в глаза.

«Ясно. Не хотите пойти выпить, раз ваши дела закончены?» — Он снова сделал острожный шаг на встречу Францу.

Франц отрицательно закивал головой.

«Я… Я должен оформить отчет». — Франц потряс перед лицо Шульце своей папкой. Тот пожал плечами и попрощался. Франц поспешил домой.

***

Спускаясь по узкой тропинке к лесу, Франц вытирал мокрые щеки и глубоко вдыхал морозный воздух, что бы прийти в себя. Дверь дома он распахнул уже в почти полном равновесии духа.  
Скинув шинель и грязные сапоги, Франц кинулся наверх. Йозеф полулежал в кровати и пил из кувшина. Услышав шаги, он вздрогнул и пролил часть воды на пол.

«Здравствуй». — Неуверенно сказал он Францу. Франц стер капли воды с пола ногой в носке.

«Как ты себя чувствуешь?» — Взволновано спросил он.

Йозеф пожал плечами: «Лучше».

Франц осторожно потянул руку ко лбу юноши. Тот позволил проверить температуру.

«Жара уже нет. — с облегчением констатировал Франц вслух. — Хочешь есть?»

Йозеф отрицательно покачал головой.

«Молока?» — Франц подошел к окну, открыл наполовину занавеску.

Йозеф кивнул утвердительно.

В гостиной, Франц подсыпал в печь дрова и подогрел стакан с молоком. Молоко почти закончилось. Вместе со стаканом Йозефу он принес и несколько книг. Потом, не оборачиваясь, ушел из комнаты. До поздней ночи, он, сидя у печи в гостиной, составлял отчет. На следующее утро аккуратно скрепленная стопка бумаг была отправлена в Берлин.

Через пару дней Йозеф уже мог ходить по дому. Ответ начальства Францу так и не пришел, а уехать по собственной инициативе тот боялся. Потому, все что на данный момент ему оставалось — это ждать.

***

Каждый день с утра Франц готовил Йозефу завтрак и оставлял на столе. Каждый день Йозеф откусывал по маленькому кусочку, а Франц доедал.

На четвертый день, когда Франц в очередной раз зашел на кухню, а Йозеф, опустив голову, молча смотрел в полную тарелку, врач, не вытерпев, вдруг отпихнул ее от себя и закричал: «Зачем ты все это делаешь? Зачем?! Я ненавижу тебя. Мне ничего от тебя не нужно. Хватит пытаться казаться добрым. Лучше бы ты подсыпал мне яд в завтрак!»

Франц удивленно раскрыл глаза.

«Еду не разбрасывай». — Спокойно попросил он.

Йозеф скинул тарелку на пол. Так хрустнула, но не разбилась; на ней лишь появилась еле заметная трещинка в углу.

Франц рассердился.

— «С чего ты злишься на меня?! Я даю тебе еду, вот и ешь молча. Ты слаб и истощен. Тем более, еще и после болезни. Выжил, так хочешь умереть теперь от истощения?! Только попробуй отказываться от еды. Я между прочим трачу на нее деньги. Которых у меня мало. Мне не нужна твоя благодарность. Но отказываться от безвозмездного дара, если не глупое упрямство, то наглость и безрассудство».

Йозеф слегка смутился. Кончики его ушей порозовели.

«Деньги, которые ты получил за убийство моих родственников и людей моего народа? Такой ценой еда мне не нужна. Сам давись». — Вскричал он.

«Да и иди ты к черту. Если захочешь, можешь брать любые продукты из погреба. Молоко — там же. В железной коробке в моем чемодане есть соль, сахар и пенициллин». — Ледяным тоном ответил Франц и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

Йозеф наступил ногой на упавшую тарелку и та треснула на множество осколков.

***

Сидеть в четырех стенах и ничего не делать, да еще и с Йозефом, при каждом столкновении с ним глядящем на Франца с укором и презрением и безмолвно его проклинающем, Франц не мог. Он стал наведываться в лагерь, пытаясь лучше изучить офицеров и работу, который они занимались. Отца на заводе Франц тоже отыскал; тот следил за порядком в одном из блоков, на производстве. В комендатуре Францу предложили помогать отцу в работе, но Франц попросился помогать в работе там, где его отца нет. Управляющий, без каких-либо вопросов и эмоций, согласился.

Шульце Франц избегал, когда видел неподалеку. Но вскоре, он столкнулся с ним в воротах завода. Франц вез тележку с досками к производственному блоку. Шульц шел с автоматом на перевес. Сапоги его были заляпаны кровью. Оба шли, не видя ничего вокруг, и столкнулись.

«Смотри куда прешь!» — Огрызнулся Шульце; потом узнал Франца.  
«Ты еще здесь?» — Шульце удивился.

Франц коротко объяснил причину и хотел пройти дальше, но Шульце перегородил дорогу.

«Знай, дружище, если ты попал в эту машину, если выполняешь эту работу, скоро тебе придется попасть и в ряды тех, кто таскает трупы и расстреливает. Как бы тебе этого не не хотелось… » — Проворчал Шульце.

Он дал Францу проехать.

Вскоре слова Шульце оправдались; Франц был достаточно низкого звания, и его могли отправить работать куда угодно, что бы не болтался без толку. В тот день, Франц спросил у начальника блока, нужно ли привести еще что-то, и тот ответил, что нужно увести. Два трупа. Франц задрожал мелкой дрожью. Начальник глядел на него с усмешкой.

«Он что, издевается? Хочет проверить, выдержу ли я? А если откажусь, так никаких оправданий не послушают, весь лагерь на смех поднимет… Позор мне, и не видать роста карьеры…» — Подумал в отчаянии Франц.

«Хорошо. Ясно. Отвезти в морг?» — Спокойно спросил Франц, сглотнув подступивший к горлу комок.

По лицу начальника проскользнули разочарование и удивление. Он то надеялся еще поиздеваться над Францем.

От ворот блока тележку с двумя трупами Франц заставил себя вывести с высоко поднятой головой, но, уже повернув за угол, юноша с отвращением прижал к лицу платок. По пути его в очередной раз стошнило. Франц проклинал себя за эту недостойную слабость. В душе уже больше ничего не шевелилось. Франца охватило то самое тотальное равнодушие, как и всех тут. Он просто подчинялся, и все. По быстрому скинуть трупы в морг и убежать не удалось; врач потребовал отвести их сразу ко рву. Франц был уверен, что его опять стошнит, только он подойдет к ямам; но, хотя Францу было страшно не по себе, ему удалось стерпеть. Когда Франц скинул трупы, то увидел, что человек под ними был жив; Франц растерянно остановился.

«Убей его. Облегчи последние муки…» — Прошептал голос над ухом Франца.

Этот голос казался гласом божьим и Франц, не отдавая себе отчета, влекомый требованию голоса, вынув револьвер, который в лагере на всякий случай всегда носил с собой, выстрелил несчастному в голову. Все было как в тумане; Францу даже показалось, что стрелял не он, а кто-то посторонний направил его руку и нажал его пальцами на курок.

«Ну, ну тихо. Пошли. Выпьем…» — Глас божий оказался всего лишь гласом Шульце.

Франц плакал. Поспешно вытерев рукавом слезы, наличие которых Франц ощутил в своих глазах только сейчас, он недовольно уставился на офицера.

«Какой позор… Я просто слабак. Я должен убивать без колебаний». — Подумал Франц.

«Это хорошо, что ты не относишься к убийству, как к чему-то само собой разумеющимся. Хорошо, что не считаешь, что война повод для отсутствия человечности и морали. — словно прочитав его мысли, сообщил Шульце. — Ты все же не полностью меня разочаровал».

Шульце положил руку ему на плечо. Франц не возражал и не сопротивлялся; он все еще был не в себе.  
Вскоре, они пришли в маленький тесный блок за комендатурой; тут собирались офицеры, шумевшие, курящие и пьющие. Франц сел рядом с Шульце в углу, подальше от всех. Они по очереди пили из бутылки. Шульце расстегнул шинель и, подняв ноги на лавку, обхватил руками колени. Его светло-русые волосы торчали вверх, как веник. Он посмотрел на Франца.

«Мы уходим от проблемы. Мы, и они — веселящиеся там, пьющие, целующиеся с девушками… Не потому что нам тут так весело от того, что мы нажились богатством на чужих смертях. А потому что иначе бы не выдержали. Сошли с ума. Я почти безумен. Почти — потому что меня держит мой цинизм. И мои черные шуточки, которые ты так не ненавидишь. Только благодаря им я еще не полностью свихнулся». — Сообщил Шульце.

Франц пораженно схватил Шульце за плечо. Тот чуть не выронил из рук бутылку. На Франца же вдруг снизошло осознание, что сказать Йозефу, что бы хоть и не примириться с ним, но бы хотя бы убедить нормально питаться.

«Я теперь понял. Спасибо». — Франц заглянул в глаза Шульце и потряс за руку.

«Ты что, пьян уже что ли?..» — Шульце рассмеялся. Франц кивнул ему и схватив свою шинель, побежал в дом.

***

На следующий день, с утра, Франц поговорил с Йозефом. Тот почти выздоровел и чувствовал себя уже хорошо. Франц доверил ему сортировку кое-каких документов. Теперь Йозеф под надзором Франца ел куриный бульон. В дверь постучали и Франц пошел открывать.

«Так вот ты где живешь. Забавно». — За дверью стоял Шульце.

«Ты что здесь забыл? Что надо?» — Сердито спросил Франц.

«Принес тебе письмо из комендатуры… Хотели послать служанку, но я оказался по близости и не доверил какой-то еврейке доставку письма для вас». — Шульце с усмешкой выудил из-под шинели письмо и протянул Францу.

Тот резко выхватил конверт. Письмо было действительно ему, от начальства из Берлина. Там хотели увидеть более полный отчет, который Франц должен был предоставить лично; проще говоря, его возвращали в Берлин.

«Уезжаешь?» — поинтересовался Шульце, заглядывая в письмо. Франц отдернул листик так, что бы Шульце не видел его содержания.

«Да». — Ответил он.

Из кухни выглянул Йозеф.

«Что происходит?» — Невинно спросил он. Франц гневно обернулся. Шульце был удивлен.

«Кто это?» — Спросил офицер.

«Мой ординарец. Занимается моими документами. Извини его. Он не умеет вести себя прилично…» — Буркнул Франц.  
Йозеф шутливо поклонился.

«Как интересно…» — Пробормотал Шульце.

«Он заболел в поезде. Вот и сидел эти дни в доме». — Добавил Франц.

Шульце недоверчиво заглянул в лицо Францу.  
«Хорошо, хорошо, я все понял. Я тебе верю…» — Сказал он.

Франц кинул взгляд на Йозефа. Тот, кивнув Шульце, удалился.

Шульце еще раз молча смерил взглядом Франца и, попрощавшись ушел.

«Надеюсь, еще свидимся… Не в концлагере». — Добавил он.

Франц кивнул. Ему стало тоскливо.

***

Этим же вечером, Франц собирал вещи к отъезду; Йозеф ехал с ним.

«Проще будет, если ты купишь билеты на поезд нам обоим и поможешь мне уехать от сюда, раз ты все еще так рвешься мне помогать. — сообщил врач. — А дальше я уже поеду сам, в остальной Европе пока что обстановка по спокойнее, не как здесь; сойду где-нибудь с поезда по пути. А там уже легко покину страну, как итальянец-торговец».

Франц согласился. Собрав все вещи, Франц, оставив Йозефу чемодан, сходил попрощаться с семьей. Те, как и всегда, не выказали ни особой радости, ни особой печали по этому поводу.

Уже в сумерках Франц и Йозеф сели на поезд до Берлина.


	4. 1941г. Гамбург.

Франц распахнул окно. Занавески закачались от подувшего ветерка. Он потянулся и оглядел чистенькую светлую берлинскую квартиру, в которой жил. Сел в кресло. Закурил.

Был март 1941 года. По возвращение из Польши, он сдал отчет начальству, и был направлен на прежнюю работу — помощь гестапо в поиске шпионов и работа с документами. Франца любили на работе; он создавал впечатление человека усердного, спокойного и послушного. Кроме того, Франц посещал стрельбище и курсы по военному вооружению. Хотя во время идущей сейчас войны начальство руководствовалось принципом — лучшее обучение — сразу закинуть ничего не знающего человека на фронт, там и научится, Францу повезло. Его пока что из кабинета не выпихивали, и в случае чего он успел бы подготовиться.

«Твой чай». — Йозеф поставил перед Францем поднос.

«Спасибо».— Юноша улыбнулся.

Йозеф угрюмо сел на стул напротив Франца. Уже три месяца они жили вместе в этой комнате. Йозеф в одном углу, Франц — в другом. Уголок врача с раскладной кроватью и столиком отгораживала ширма.

«Ты так и не сделал, что я просил». — холодно заметил Йозеф.

«Я пытаюсь! Играть документами не так легко. Несмотря на мое повышение в звании и доступ к большим возможностям. Ты ведь понимаешь, что после меня документы идут в другие вышестоящие инстанции. — возразил Франц, отпив из чашки. — Спасено уже 30 человек. Это очень много по меркам возможного».

Иозеф всплеснул руками: «Ты сказал, что твое положение теперь позволит защищать невинных людей! Переводить евреев не в концлагерь, а туда, где их могут спасти партизаны! Ты связан с гестапо, с отделом по выявлению шпионов и врагов государства! А если среди выявленных тобой окажутся те, кто не заслуженно попал в списки, из-за слепой ненависти твоего правительства, ты перепишешь эти документы! Представь, как много людей ты мог спасти, как много ты бы сделал. Ни один твой поступок не сравним для истории, как подобный. 30 — ничтожно мало в сравнении с тем, сколько уже гибнет в лагерях».  
Врач опустил взгляд. Губы его задрожали.

«Я знаю, но сейчас для меня и это с трудом достигнутый результат. Наибольшее значение в данный момент скорее имеет то, о скольких обнаруженных неподобающих элементах я не доложил, нежели чем вычеркнул из списков уже осужденных… Нужно еще много времени и сил… Вместе мы добьемся желаемого, я обещаю! Пожалуйста, верь мне». — воскликнул Франц, нагибаясь через стол к Йозефу.  
Тот отпрянул.

«Я остался с тобой, только потому, что считаю, что знакомое зло лучше зла неизведанного. Мне некуда идти, не куда возвращаться или бежать. Я боюсь. Не факт, что окажись я один на границе, меня не задержат и не раскроют. За границей с торговцем Антонио могли вести дела какие-то компании. Его тоже могут разыскивать. Притвориться им был хороший вариант для прибывания в и побега из Польши. Но сейчас, за неимением лучших результатов, безопаснее быть самим собой.  
С тобой же я уверен, что я останусь в порядке и меня не найдет полиция. С твоими подделанными документами о родословной, что моя мать мне не мать и весь прочий, как ни странно, подействовавший на гестапо бред… И, кроме того, с помощью тебя я еще и могу помогать своими людям, несправедливо посылаемым на смерть… Черт, да я даже снова смог устроиться работать врачом, по моему диплому из колледжа…  
Пришлось подрабатывать по мелким сельским медпунктам, но зато у меня теперь есть алиби для работы врачом в госпитале Берлина… Я, пожалуй, погорячился, ты не такое чудовище, как некоторые, но и не тот, кто бы заслуживал моего прощения, уважения и любви».

Франц вздрогнул и растерянно уставился на Йозефа.

«Любви? А за что бы ты мог полюбить меня? Такого, как я?» — Печально поинтересовался Франц.

Вопрос был скорее шутливым.

Уши Иозефа покраснели; он со стуком поставил чашку на стол и быстрым шагом вышел.

Франц нахмурился и потушил сигарету. В окно подул холодный порыв ветра и с комода позади упали бумаги. Франц поспешил закрыть ставни.

***

Все, что он делал для Йозефа, Франц делал бескорыстно. Если бы Иозеф хотел уйти, Франц предпринял бы и использовал все возможности, какие знал, что бы помочь юноше в побеге. Помочь всем для того, что бы больше его никогда не увидеть. Но Йозеф остался. Не важно по каким причинам, но остался. Это было важнее всего. Важнее ответной благосклонности.  
Они легко уживались друг с другом; без особых вопросов и выяснений отношений поддерживали в доме общий порядок; утром Франц собирался в своей отдел, Йозеф — в больницу. Франц некоторое время наблюдал, как одевается и собирается Йозеф; поправлял ему галстук и подавал пальто. Тот по началу злился; теперь просто кивал головой. Чуть позже Франц тоже уходил на работу.

***

Тиканье часов удручающе нарушало тишину кабинета. Франц облизал пересохшие губы. Вынул из-под стопки документов нужный листик. Переписал данные. Стер лишнее. Поставил печать и подпись. Переложил в другую стопку. Вытер пот со лба.

Еще несколько людей в списке на свободу.

Как бы из-за этой иллюзорной свободы незнакомых людей вдали от него, Францу не лишиться своей собственной свободы здесь и сейчас. Но Йозеф был прав. Конкретно эту работу Франц выполнял не ради своего врача. Он действительно убедился в том, что это истинно верный и справедливый путь. Он лично увидел в концлагере, что жестокость и массовые расстрелы никак не помогут в улучшении жизни государства и создании какой бы то ни было уравновешенной системы.

Если уж распоряжаться чужими жизнями, то в пользу их продления, а не прекращения.

***

Но долго заниматься в Берлине подпольными делами Францу не удалось. В скором времени, по наводкам, переданным их отделу гестапо, его переправили в Гамбург.  
Вечером этого дня, Франц, вернувшись домой, задумчиво протянул Йозефу письмо с направлением.

«Посылают в Гамбург. Инспекция лагеря заключенных при кирпичном заводе. И кроме того, требуют информации о проверке какого-то исследовательского центра… » — Пробормотал он.

Йозеф, сидевший в кресле с книгой, выронил ее из рук.

«Похоже я знаю, о каком месте идет речь…» — Он заволновался.

Франц подошел и сел на ручку кресла Йозефа.

Врач всплеснул руками: «Среди медицинских работников было много разговоров о той самой Гамбурской больнице… Где на больных тестируют так называемые новые научные методы лечения, а в реальности… — Йозеф понизил голос — …На них просто ставят опыты и эксперименты. Все пациенты — лабораторные мыши в руках безумных ученых. Хотя надо признать, что многие из этих пациентов действительно либо сумасшедшие, либо неизлечимо больны…»

«Не веселое мне предстоит дело». — Усмехнулся Франц.

«Я тоже хочу поехать. — вдруг воскликнул Йозеф. — Это… Интересно».

В больших темных глазах юноши пробежала какая-то недобрая искра. Франц молча смерил его взглядом. Йозеф подергал Франца за рукав.

«Ты уверен? Зачем тебе это?..» — Франц был удивлен.

«Я снова врач. Я ученый. Тот, кто был всегда, кем снова стал. Меня грызет научное и профессиональное любопытство. Если я и дальше собираюсь жить и работать в Германии… Мне нужно куда-то двигаться». — В голосе Йозефа проскальзывали нотки надменности.

Франц вздрогнул, но возражать ничего не стал.

«Я поговорю с твоим старшим врачом, что бы тебя перевели в Гамбург. Мы пробудем там около недели, может, даже чуть больше». — Сказал он.

Йозеф закивал головой. Он еле заметно улыбался.

***

На следующий день, Йозеф добился бумаг на разрешение прибывать в Гамбурской больнице. Еще через день, они с Францем отправились в сам Гамбург.

Поезд был чистенький, с деревянными лавочками; Франц и Йозеф сели рядом с друг другом в уголке. Напротив них никого не было. Йозеф, в новом чистом пальто, в черной шляпе и с чемоданчиком, сидел с ровной спиной, положив ногу на ногу; Франц, слегка ссутулившись, с взъерошенными волосами, закинув ноги на перекладину, прижимая к себе чемодан. Каждый из них не без любопытства наблюдал за другим.

В Гамбурге Франц снял маленькую квартиру под самым чердаком. В ней было темно, а по ночам слышно как шумит ветер или стучит по крыше дождь. Кровать была только одна, но Йозефу удалось выпросить у хозяйки матрас и еще одно тонкое одеяло для Франца, как тот сам безоговорочно потребовал. Узкое пространство чердака сразу же не гласно было поделено на две части.

В этот же день Франц и Йозеф отправились в главный госпиталь, доложить о своем прибытии.  
На удивление, не предвещавший ничего хорошего поход в больницу, где над заключенными ставили опыты, явно радовал Йозефа. Франц, возившийся с документацией, которую подсунула ему при входе в госпиталь медсестра, с недоумением косился на Йозефа, о чем-то ставшего увлеченно расспрашивать одного из врачей, который встретил их в коридоре.  
Тот же врач, подождав пока Франц уладит юридические вопросы, затем повел их с Йозефом в глубь госпиталя.  
Здесь было достаточно мрачно; в коридорах — полутемно.

«Нам необходимо разрабатывать новейшие средства для лечения солдат и в целом повышения боеспособности германской армии. — холодным голосом сообщил врач. — Мы изучаем, какие лекарства могут помочь им против опасных болезней и холода, которые грозят им в северных странах. И, кроме того, нам приказано выяснить, какими средствами наиболее выгодно и удобно… Уничтожать противника. К счастью материала для экспериментов у нас много».

Врач натянуто засмеялся.  
У него было красное, покрытое шрамами от оспы лицо. Он жестом руки указал на одну из закрытых дверей в конце коридора.

«Позвольте, я все покажу вам лично». — Врач поднял голову, и в его глазах отразился свет голубой лампы, наполнив их жутким зеленоватым блеском.

Франц ощутил, как по его спине пробежал холодок страха. Хотя, возможно, это просто сквозняк гулял по коридорам. Стоявший впереди Франца Йозеф оставался спокоен.  
Вся крохотная территория представшей перед гостями комнаты была заставлена зловещего вида аппаратурой, больше похожей на инструменты для пыток, нежели на медицинские приспособления. В кресле, в дальнем углу комнаты, сидел человек. Напротив него дежурили две медсестры. На вновь пришедших человек в кресле не обратил никакого внимания. Он выглядел жалким и обреченно смерившимся со своей судьбой.

«Так какого рода лечение вы проводите на этом пациенте?» — Осведомился Йозеф, так как сопровождающий их врач продолжал молчать.

Ранее возившиеся с пациентом медсестры замерли на месте, ожидая новых указаний.

«Это один из наших психически больных пациентов. — сообщил врач Йозефу. — Чрезмерно эксцентричный и эмоциональный. Даже не пытался отрицать своей нетрадиционной ориентации. Из-за подозрений в которой и был отправлен к нам гестапо. Многие, естественно всеми силами стараются оправдаться, но против неоспоримых фактов и улик не попрешь… Да и возможное ли дело — позволять всяким помешанным и неадекватным личностям разгуливать на свободе. Мы же всеми возможными силами стараемся помочь им. И заодно всему нашему обществу, излечивая его недуги, не только телесные, но и душевные».

Последнюю фразу врач произнес не без гордости.

Йозеф утвердительно кивнул. Франц стоял чуть поодаль и внимательно слушал. Он почувствовал, как у него похолодели руки, и он спрятал их в карманы.

«Я продемонстрирую вам наши методики и их научные обоснования. Нам пока не удалось выявить, что именно и как влияет на определенные области мозга определенных людей… Но с некоторыми есть успехи». — Продолжил врач.

Он стал подключать к голове и рукам подопытного какие-то провода; Франц был не силен в медицине и технике, что бы сразу разобраться, что это за устройство. По лицу Йозефа нельзя было понять чего он думает, и Францу оставалось лишь также молча ждать.  
Пациент поднял на Франца большие леденящие серые глаза. Наполненные болью, отчаяньем и покорностью судьбе. Не злобы, не осуждения… Почти пустота. Этому человеку уже было явно плевать на свою жизнь и все, что с ней происходило. Франца  
снова бросило в озноб. Медсестра задавала вопросы пациенту, показывала картинки.  
Провода, как оказалось, били пациента сильными разрядами тока, если он вдруг в чем-то ошибался, хоть немного отклонялся в реакции и поведении от той единственно правильной версии, которой придерживался врач.

«Доктор, — тихо спросила медсестра, после очередного удара током, и сдавленного крика пациента — Может быть, уменьшим уровень мощности разрядов? Ну или хотя бы понизим его для самых безобидных ошибок…»

Врач в ответ гневно развел руками: «Что за глупости ты говоришь! Безобидных ошибок не бывает. Ошибка значит ошибка, и за любую ошибку всегда следует одинаковое наказание».

«А негативно ли такие разряды сказываются на здоровье?» — Поинтересовался Йозеф.

Медсестра печально вздохнула. Ей тоже оставалось лишь покориться судьбе. Франц сочувствовал ей, он понимал эту обреченность.

«По нашей статистике — они не сильно вредят, если их проводить не очень часто. Уровень, которому мы подвергаем вот этого, — врач указал на пациента — Крайне болезнен, но в целом, безвреден для жизни. Основная суть его — выработать у пациента негативный условный рефлекс на определенное событие. Более сильные удары током нужно применять обдуманно и осторожно, лишь для каких-то конкретных целей».

«Интересно». — Йозеф задумчиво грыз ноготь своего большого пальца.  
В его широко раскрытых темных глазах блестел маниакальный огонек. У Франца закружилась голова; ему хотелось скорее покинуть это место.

«А вы как считаете» — врач обернулся к Францу. — Как стоит поступать с подобными нашему воспитаннику?»

Франц вздрогнул от неожиданности.

«Я полностью с вами согласен. Подобным этому пациенту людям нет места в нашем будущем высокоморальном обществе. Ваши методики направлены на попытку излечения опасного душевного недуга, и потому я их всецело поддерживаю». — Уверено и бойко воскликнул Франц.

Врач усмехнулся.  
По лицу Йозефа, впервые за этот день отвлекшемуся от исследований, проскользнула тень недоумения и удивления.  
Франц откашлялся и, заложив руки за спину, отвернулся к окну. Небо за окном было бездонным, ледяным, затянутым серой пеленой. Собирался дождь. Птицы с криками летали над шпилями домов. Деревья размеренно покачивались от ветра. Из угла комнаты доносились стоны пациента.

«Хватит на сегодня. Он больше не выдержит!» — Вновь не вытерпев, воскликнула одна из медсестер.

У Франца дернулась скула. Он неподвижно продолжал глядеть в окно, до тех пор, пока его не окликнул врач.

«Мы закончили. Зафиксируйте необходимые результаты». — Сухо отрапортовал тот.

Франц кинул секундный взгляд на измученного, подавленного, но еще живого человека, на Йозефа напротив него, и вышел прочь из комнаты, кивнув головой доктору.  
Йозеф, уже без маски, халата и перчаток нагнал Франца в коридоре через пару минут. До входных ворот больницы они шли молча, не смотря друг на друга.

***

Вниз по лестнице госпиталя Франц спускался, с трудом сохраняя самообладание; перед глазами его все плыло. Сдерживать тошноту и слезы было еще тяжелее. На последней ступеньке он споткнулся и чуть не полетел носом в землю, но Йозеф поймал юношу под локоть и удержал. Франца трясло мелкой дрожью; по спине лился ледяной пот. Его лицо оказалось напротив напуганного и непонимающего что происходит лица Йозефа.

«Черт возьми, поверить не могу, что я это сказал. Сказал так спокойно и уверенно… Как же сильно я ненавижу этих людей, за все, что они делают и чему я никак не могу противостоять. Ничего нет хуже подобного полного бессилия… Да и сам я не лучше — лицемер и трус. Ведь я ничего не имел против этого несчастного. И всех прочих ему подобных. Но сам без колебаний одобрил проведение на них тех бесчеловечных процедур! Боясь за свою жизнь и общественное положение. Это не справедливо, поступать с ними таким образом. Они не заслужили этих пыток и наказаний. Мне тошно от отвращения к миру, который мы создали». — Выпалил Франц на одном дыхании в ухо Йозефу.

Тот отшатнулся от Франца, глядя на него широко раскрытыми удивленными глазами. Франц испуганно откашлялся. Разогнулся. И сердито засунув руки в карманы поспешил отдалиться от больницы. Йозеф молча побежал следом.

***

Небо стало еще темнее и тяжелее, но дождь все не начинался; воздух был душный и спертый; по улицам ветер гонял пыль и песок. Йозеф сидел на своей кровати, прижав к груди папку с отчетами и фотографиями, и смотрел в распахнутое чердачное окно. От волнения Йозеф постоянно поглаживал пальцами обложку своей папки. Он обеспокоенно перевел взгляд на метавшегося из угла в угол Франца.

«И это только первый день! Я не вынесу еще неделю. Конечно, я вынужден передавать начальству лишь сухие факты… Но они сами то ведь этим фактам обрадуются! Я лишь утвержу, что их желания сбылись! На людей им плевать, важен результат, важны цифры… Словно разговор идет не о людях, а о вещах». — Злобно прошипел Франц, кидая свой портфель на стол и снимая пиджак.

Йозеф продолжал завороженно поглаживать папку в своих руках.  
Франца всего трясло от отвращения.

«Подумать только. Раньше я не задумывался всерьез, что каждый человек — это такая уникальная личность, целый неповторимый мир. Старался не замечать этого. А теперь в ужасе осознаю — как можно было так губить стольких многих людей, даже не задумываясь о том, сколько мы потеряли, потеряв их? — Францу хотелось кричать, но он старался говорить тише, боясь, что его услышит кто-то кроме Йозефа, и потому у него выходило злобное шипение. — У меня слов не хватает, как же мерзки, низки, глупы и убоги все эти предрассудки! Почему все так непоколебимо верят в их правильность?!»

Йозеф пожал плечами и наконец таки выпустил из рук папку, положив ее на стол рядом с портфелем Франца.  
Йозеф вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что ничего не чувствует. Ему было все равно. Его не задевало, как Франца, что с каждым человеком уничтожается и его неповторимая уникальность. Напротив, все люди стали казаться Йозефу банальными и одинаковыми. Все они ничем не хуже и не лучше друг друга. Серая масса. Никто из них не был столь интересен, что бы Йозефу было бы жаль его жизни. А предрассудки есть и будут всегда. У каждого своя истина. Мира где все счастливы не будет никогда. Однажды настанут времена, когда тем группам людей, кто претерпел наихудшие страдания выпадет шанс хоть немного побыть счастливыми.  
Что действительно приводило Йозефа в возбуждение, так это увиденные им исследования. Он с нетерпением ждал завтрашнего дня, когда их с Францем допустят к инспекции нового опыта… Ну и что же, что во время этих опытов пациенты могут испытать боль или погибнуть? Это и так может случится с человеком где и как угодно, особенно сейчас, на войне. А тут — смерть одного во имя науки, во имя открытия для помощи миллионам! Рациональный расчет. Чистая математика.  
Ладно, он согласен с Францем, что сегодняшняя процедура действительно была просто пыткой по искоренению, если угодно, инакомыслия. Но и из нее можно извлечь пользу — знания о работе мозга, о его функциях, реакциях и прочем подобном… А ведь интересна же истинная причина такого поведения человека! А узнай врачи ее, так и вовсе смогли бы управлять любыми нужными людьми…  
Когда-то мучили и истязали самого Йозефа, ради забавы, ради глупой и иллюзорной идеи, ради безумной прихоти властителя страны! Так почему же теперь Йозефу самому надо раскаиваться за участие в научных экспериментах над людьми? Те, кто издевались над ним имели на это свое официальное право. Теперь такое право имеет он. И Йозеф собирался этим правом воспользоваться. Когда-то Франц сам сказал Йозефу, что кто-то все равно погибнет, кто-то все равно будет замучен. Либо он, Йозеф, либо кто-то другой. Йозеф выжил и занял свое заслуженное место среди выживших. Жизнь жестока. И что бы выжить, надо самому быть таким же жестоким, как жизнь.  
Йозеф усмехнулся своим мыслям и поднял взгляд на Франца. Тот еще продолжал что-то злобно шипеть себе под нос, размахивая руками. Потом он тяжело опустился на стул. Франц был сутулым, усталыми и печальным; Йозеф не видел его таким раньше. На службе Франц всегда выпрямлялся, и лицо его становилось суровым и непроницаемым. Но сейчас юноша был на грани срыва.

Йозеф почувствовал, как нечто всколыхнулось в его душе.  
Сочувствие? Понимание? Стыд? Да, пожалуй, Йозефа охватили муки совести за его неблагодарное, предвзятое и язвительное отношение к Францу, как он сейчас решил.  
Франц не был бесчеловечным чудовищем, делающим все по своему расчету и плану, не считаясь с чувствами, каким Йозеф его себе вообразил, будучи подавленным, измученным и отчаявшимся.  
В действительности же Франц оказался душевным, образованным, заботливым и самоотверженным молодым человеком. И через чур уж честным и идеалистичным для этого циничного, грязного, попирающего справедливость мира.  
Пожалуй никто другой никогда не был столь искренен и внимателен по отношению к Йозефу, как Франц.  
Йозефу вдруг мучительно захотелось, что бы его пожалели; захотелось по-детски уткнуться в чье-то плечо и поплакаться. Он все еще был человеком. Пусть ему не жаль других, но жаль себя.  
Все эти мысли обожгли сознание Йозефа, и он вновь задумчиво уставился на Франца.

Франц, уже достаточно успокоившийся, снимал свою форму, что бы переодеться в штатское. Его светлые волосы были растрепаны и торчали в разные стороны. Под глазами виднелись серые круги. На щеках торчала белая жесткая щетина. Одежду он аккуратно вешал на стул.  
Так как Йозеф на монолог Франца никак внешне не отреагировал, Франц, выговорившись и выплеснув гнев, замолчал и занялся своими делами, хотя внутренне ему не особо сильно полегчало. Груз вины был слишком тяжел.

«Франц?» — дрогнувшим голосом позвал Йозеф.

Чувство стыда и жалости к самому себе было готово заставить Йозефа разрыдаться. Франц растерянно обернулся. Свою форму он уже разложил на спинке стула.

Йозеф подошел к Францу и обнял его, уткнувшись головой в плечо. Смял пальцами белую накрахмаленную рубашку на плечах немца. От нее пахло мылом и стиральным порошком. Франц как всегда был предельно опрятным.

«Спасибо. За все». — Тихо сказал Йозеф.

Франц удивленно обнял Йозефа в ответ.

«Что за внезапный наплыв доброжелательности?» — насмешливым тоном поинтересовался он, похлопав врача по спине.

Йозеф медленно отпустил юношу.

«Не важно». — Буркнул тот, отворачиваясь.  
Кончики его ушей покраснели. Теперь Йозеф ощутил еще большую жажду внимания и любви к себе, чем в первый момент; ему хотелось, что бы его любили; что бы его заметили. Что бы Франц его любил и замечал. Нынешних проявлений внимания со стороны Франца Йозефу уже было недостаточно. Франц был идеальным кандидатом на удовлетворение его эмоциональной, чисто духовной, потребности к чувствам.  
Франц же смущенно закрыл лицо руками. Сердце его бешенно колотилось. Все предыдущие мысли вылетели из головы. Он проваливался в бездну ужаса; он хотел, но не мог, не поддаваться своим эмоциям.

***

Чуть позже, Франц, с чашкой чая, приняв неизбежность, разбирал документы, сидя за столом. Свет заходящего солнца, вырвавшийся на горизонте из-под черных туч, упал сквозь чердачное окошко, очертив на столе оранжевый прямоугольник. В воздухе кружилась мелкая пыль, сияющая от света маленькой керосиновой лампы золотыми блестками. На улице шел дождь, с каждый минутой все усиливавшийся.  
Йозеф, сидя на кровати, так же копался в бумажках и снимках, по своей специальности. Франц сортировал и заполнял все спокойно и методично, Йозеф же несколько раз пересаживался, все перекладывал, перемешивал и, в итоге, раскидав весь материал вокруг себя, лег, вытянувшись во весь рост на кровати. Он уставился на согнутую над столом спину Франца. В контрастном свете из окна тот казался вырезанным из бумаги темным силуэтом, сияющим по краям. Уже через пару секунд, оранжевый солнечный луч, обогнув спинку стула, растворился во мраке. Последний отблеск солнечного света застелило пеленой дождя. Громкий стук капель по железной крыше сильно приглушал слова.

«Франц. Франц, ты влюблен в меня?» — Осторожно спросил Йозеф.

Франц вздрогнул и, не поворачиваясь, сердито ответил: «Что за глупости? Ты снова издеваешься?»

«Вовсе нет». — Серьезно возразил Йозеф.

Франц обернулся, что бы понять по лицу юноши, не шутит ли он. Йозеф действительно казался серьезным. Франц слегка покраснел. Ему было страшно. Ответить положительно значило бы подписать себе чуть ли не смертный приговор. Он вспомнил сегодняшнее утро и его вновь прошиб холодный пот. Уж не хочет ли и его Йозеф сдать в больницу на опыты? Добиться от него признания, а потом запытать до смерти по 175 статье?..

«Что бы так рисковать ради незнакомца, на которого натолкнулся в поезде, надо быть полным психом. Так рискуют только ради семьи, ради родных или самых близких друзей. — продолжил Йозеф, видя замешательство немца. — В тот момент, я был для тебя никем, я ничего не мог дать и сделать для тебя в замен. Для тебя не было никакого смысла и толка спасать меня и помогать мне. Я не верю, что дело только в твоей принципиальности, которая не позволила тебе не спасти того, кто однажды спас тебя».

Франц вновь отвернулся к столу.  
«Ты ошибаешься». — Тихо возразил он.

Если бы Франц и мог сказать о своей любви, то все равно бы сам первый этого не сделал. Это было очень удобным способом избегать ответственности — если бы Йозеф выказал свои чувства и расположение, Франц бы с радостью ответил; если же бы Йозеф никогда не проявил внимания к нему, Франц бы скрывал и игнорировал свои эмоции и желания до тех пор, пока они бы совсем не исчезли и не забылись.

Йозеф вскочил с кровати и подойдя к Францу, обнял его сзади за плечи.

«Я говорю искренне. Не пытаясь оскорбить, разозлить или предать тебя. — Прошептал Йозеф, осторожно поцеловав ухо Францу, к которому нагнулся, что бы сказать свою фразу. — Прошу, доверься мне».

Франц опасливо взглянул на врача и протянул руку, дотронувшись до его щеки. Рука Франца дрожала.

«Ты ведь понимаешь, чего просишь?» — Голос у Франца был такой, словно он в последний раз перед неминуемой смертью прощается с Йозефом.

Йозеф схватил руку Франца обеими своими: «Никто не узнает, никогда, я клянусь! Мы сможем скрываться. Как всегда скрывались и в других наших делах…»

Франц некоторое время печально глядел Йозефу в глаза. Затем потянул юношу к себе и, еле до коснувшись, робко поцеловал в губы. Йозеф, улыбнувшись, схватил Франца за воротник и поцеловал еще, уже намного откровеннее. Франц покраснел и закрыл глаза.  
Лампа на столе отбрасывала зловещие пляшущие тени; за окном сверкнула молния и раздались раскаты грома. Дождь полностью поглотил все звуки и пейзаж за окном.  
Йозеф с интересом прислушивался к собственным ощущениям; у него были мужчины до Франца. Внутренний барьер разбился. Юношу захлестнули эмоции. Он сильнее потянул Франца за воротник, заставляя подняться со стула, и продолжил его целовать. Франц обнял Йозефа за талию.  
Франц при этом испытывал кошмарную неловкость и смущение; ему нравилось прикасаться к Йозефу, нравилось видеть теплый эмоциональный блеск в его глазах; ему понравилось целоваться. Но вместе с тем хотелось оборвать все, спрятаться в дальний угол, не быть втянутым в нечто, называемое влюбленность и страсть.  
Откровенно проявлять эмоции самому или быть втянутым в чье-то их проявление было для Франца намного страшнее и дискомфортнее, чем ощущать их призрачные порывы в глубине своего сердца.  
Йозеф же чувствовал, как его эмоции тепло разливались по его душе, заполняя и восстанавливая ее. Он был поглощен собой и своими желаниями. Чувствовать это внутренне душевное счастье было во много раз приятнее, чем чувствовать какие-либо прикосновения или физические контакты. Для того, что бы удовлетворять чисто физические потребности Йозефу Франц, да и вообще кто-либо посторонний, был особо и не нужен.

«Я хочу тебя». — Шепотом сообщил Йозеф, снова нагибаясь к уху Франца и осторожным движеньем руки подталкивая юношу к кровати.

Немец, еще сильнее смутившись, опустил глаза и сделал шаг назад.

«Прямо сейчас». — Требовательно добавил Йозеф, видя растерянность Франца.

Йозеф желал еще больше чувств, еще больше эмоций, что бы утонуть в них, раствориться, что бы они заполнили его душу до самого верха; заполнили образовавшуюся в ней черную пустоту.

«Я… Я не знаю. Я не уверен, что нам стоит как-либо все это продолжать». — Прошептал Франц.  
Он оперся руками о спинку стула. Внутри его сознания продолжали метаться страхи и размышления.

 Йозеф решительно скинул с кровати свои документы и потянул за собой Франца. Тот послушно сел рядом. Йозеф опустил голову и прижался к груди Франца, слушая, как стучит его сердце.

«Я совершенно точно знаю ответ на свой вопрос. Я не сомневаюсь, что ты любишь меня. Но я не понимаю, почему ты так этого боишься. То есть, конечно, я понимаю наши проблемы с законом и всем прочим; но в данный момент это все далеко и мало нам грозящее».— Сообщил Йозеф, поглаживая воротник рубашки Франца. Франц отвел взгляд.

Дождь мерно стучал по крыше и оконному стеклу. Пламя в стоявшей на столе лампе дернулось и потускнело; в фитиле заканчивалось масло.

«Хорошо. Я попробую». — Наконец ответил Франц.

Догорающее пламя рисовало таинственные тени в полумраке комнаты и, отражаясь в светло-карих глазах Йозефа, делало их почти желтыми. Йозеф улыбнулся, и тени исказили эту улыбку в оскал; за окном снова проракотал гром.  
Во всем происходящем Францу виделось нечто демоническое и таинственное и это прельщало его. Он был словно во сне, в сказке, в другой реальности, где нет ни правил, ни врагов, ни судей. А раз так, то ему нечего бояться. В иллюзии можно делать все что угодно.


	5. 1942-1943гг. Берлин.

Снег, липкий, холодный, смешанный с пеплом и пылью, кружился в воздухе. В ушах стоял гул взрывов и пролетавших самолетов. Франц бежал по улице, закрывая лицо рукавом шинели. Был вечер. Около часа назад британские самолеты в очередной раз скидывали бомбы на Берлин.

Франца, вместе с другими его коллегами, погнали из здания в бомбоубежище, бывшее неподалеку. Франц оказался в этом адском, трясущемся замкнутом ящике одним из первых. Людей было так много, что даже стоять на одном месте, не сжимаемым со всех сторон их телами, было не возможно. Люди суетились, кричали, бежали, так, что вскоре Франц потерял из виду всех своих коллег, потонув в огромном человеческом потоке, устремленном в узкие ворота подземного бункера.

Стараясь не потерять равновесие среди отдавливающих его ноги чужих сапог, Франц невольно врезал локтем какому-то идущему рядом мужчине с костылем; тот, ругаясь, уронил костыль и начал медленно падать. 

«Простите!» — искренне воскликнул Франц, хватая его под руку. 

«Чертов растяпа! Мой костыль! Да шел бы ты…» — сердито вскричал человек, подымая взгляд на Франца. Костыль остался вдали позади толпы, скрипя под ногами паникующих людей.

«Франц? Франц!» — вдруг воскликнул мужчина, которого Франц продолжал держать под руку. 

«Шульце?! Ты как здесь оказался?» — Франц пораженно уставился на мужчину в ответ. 

Шульце засмеялся, и с его лица мигом сошло бывшее там пару минут назад раздражение.   
«Надо же, какими судьбами… Меня все-таки выслали на фронт. Потом, в качестве непригодного, сослали назад в тылы…» — ответил Шульце, легонько стуча пальцем по своей голове, которая, как заметил теперь Франц, была забинтована.  
«Живу тут, в каком-то подвале, выделенном специально для инвалидов войны… Находящемся недалеко от утилизатора трупов неподалеку с госпиталем». — продолжал Шульце. — «По очевидным причинам все это рядом, ты же понимаешь…»   
Шульце приподнял брови.

Франц улыбнулся в ответ. Маленькие синие огоньки, бывшие единственным освещением в бункере, потухли. Зал погрузился в кромешную тьму. С потолка бункера полетели мелкие камушки. Франц ощущал неровное, прерывистое дыхание Шульце у своего уха. Тому было тяжело стоять. Вверху, за слоем земли и бетона, были слышны крики и гул моторов. Очередной снаряд с далеким гулом сотряс потолок. Стало совсем темно, люди шептались между собой, кашляли и пихались. Было тяжело дышать. Время растянулось. За час проведенный в бомбоубежище, в темноте, каждый сантиметр которой был заполнен паникующими людьми, у Франца практически развилась клаустрафобия.

Когда Францу уже стало казаться, что он сейчас задохнется в этой душной консервной банке, вопль сигналов тревоги на улице утих, и двери бомбоубежища отворились. Резкий уличный свет ослепил глаза; затянутое облаками небо еще было светлым на горизонте.

Франц поспешил выйти на улицу. Шульце он тащил за собой. Лежавший на полу костыль переломился и Шульце не стал его подбирать. 

«Я могу проводить тебя до твоего… Жилища». — неуверенно пробормотал Франц, глядя на опирающегося на него парня. 

Шульце скосил на Франца свой круглый безумный глаз.   
«Да брось. Не стоит. Сам справлюсь. Ты заходи ко мне в гости. Выпьем. Поболтаем». — Шульце с улыбкой махнул Францу рукой, отходя от него и опираясь рукой о стену.

Шульце подошел к патрульной машине и забарабанил пальцами в стекло; офицер попытался отогнать его, но Шульце, окатив офицера потоком проклятий, попытался все равно сесть в машину. Через пару минут на крики Шульце собралась еще небольшая компания раненных людей, требующих от органов власти оказания законной помощи пострадавшим, и офицеру пришлось, скрипя зубами, сдаться и усадить всю компанию, вместе с Шульце, в свою машину. Франц покачал головой, понаблюдав до конца эту сцену.

 

Дома вокруг были покорежены; от многих валил черный дым. Движение на улицах было перекрыто завалами камней и телами погибших людей, не успевших спрятаться. Полиция и солдаты вермахта пытались расчистить дорогу. Франц, переступая через чьи-то оторванные руки, ноги, через еще трепыхающиеся и стонущие куски плоти, некогда бывшие людьми, стал пробираться в сторону больницы Йозефа, которая находилась в соседнем районе. Среди хаоса, паники и тьмы он так и не смог разглядеть других знакомых лиц. 

В тех, кто умирал под его ногами, он не испытывал никакого желания вглядываться, кем бы они не были. Теперь Франца волновало только то, успел ли добраться до какого-нибудь убежища Йозеф, если его госпиталь также попал в зону обстрела.

Франц представил среди горы мертвых и искалеченных тел, брошенных на улице, залитое кровью лицо Йозефа, и его прошиб холодный пот. Сердце ушло в пятки. А если он погиб, что если он тоже погиб?! Дрожа от ужаса и волнения, Франц ускорил шаг. Впереди горело несколько машин, освещая полутьму улицы зловещими красноватыми отблесками. Промаршировал отряд эсэсовцев.

Франц свернул в переулок; здесь никого не было, только несколько мертвецов, на которых медленно оседали снег и пыль. Франц на мгновение замедлил шаг, уставившись в широко раскрытые, сниие глаза девочки лет десяти, лежащей у стены дома рядом с еще несколькими детьми постарше. У нее был распорот живот. Франца снова затошнило. А ему то казалось, что его уже больше ничего не сможет вывести из равновесия…

***

Тут, прямо на встречу Францу, из-за угла выскочило трое солдат; на вид им было около 30 лет; они волокли за ноги молодую девушку. У той была вывихнута рука; темные, пышные вьющиеся волосы растрепались; клетчатое платье было порвано.

«Тащи ее сюда. Пока еще не совсем окоченела». — сказал первый.

«Смотри, да смотри, она еще жива! А ты мне утверждал, что нет!» — злобно отозвался второй. 

«В любом случае, осталось ей теперь уже не долго. Забейте на это. Так будет даже веселее». — прохрипел третий. 

Франца они пока не замечали. В переулке, где все они оказались, было уже почти совсем темно, и лишь свет от горящих на соседней улице машин позволял различить лица незнакомцев.

Девушка повернула голову и приоткрыла глаза; в них читалась совершенная ясность и осознание происходящего. Она попыталсь брыкаться ногами, но солдаты крепко держали ее за лодыжки. 

«Да уймись ты уже. Или тебе еще раз приложить по твоей буйной голове?» — прохрипел один из державших девушку.   
Другой захихикал. «Стащи с нее эти дурацкие тряпки». — зашептал он.

Франц больше не видел лица девушки, но при этих словах она стала брыкаться еще отчаяннее. Видимо, она была ранена и сильно ослабла; да и будучи здоровой, вряд ли бы она совладала с тремя рослыми мужчинами. Один из них стал стаскивать с девушки остатки разодранного платья; другой подтянул ее к себе за ноги. Девушка попыталась закричать, но третий зажал ей рот рукой.

Франц решительно направился к ним. В голове было пусто; где в глубине души скреблась злость.   
Троица заметила приближение Франца.   
«Эсэсовец». — пространно сообщил один из держащих девушку.   
«Да пошел он к черту. Они тут по улицам тоже трупы таскают. Мало ли кто чем занимается…» — прошептал в ответ другой.   
Девушка медленно скосила взгляд на Франца. У нее был невероятно спокойный и сосредоточенный взгляд для человека ее положения.

«Оставьте ее!» — грозно приказал Франц. В голову ударил адреналин, придав Францу самоуверенности. Самый молодой из троицы на мгновение растерялся и ослабил хватку; девушка тут же вырвала ноги и двинула насильнику босой пяткой в нос. 

«Она же еще жива! Не смейте к ней прикасаться!» — продолжил Франц, подбегая ближе и пытаясь оттолкнуть того, которой все еще зажимал девушке рот рукой.

«Да что ты нам сделаешь!» — зашипел он, пытаясь ударить Франца. 

Девушка укусила солдата за руку, и мужчине пришлось отскочить в сторону. 

«Если проблема в том, что она живая, сейчас мы это быстренько исправим!» — приходя в бешенство, вскричал тот, которому девушка заехала по носу. Он нагнулся, смыкая руки на ее горле. Франц пнул его сапогом в живот. Другие двое отчаянно ругаясь и крича кинулись на Франца.

Соленая кровь залила рот. Франц сплюнул и ударил по уху противника, оказавшегося ближе всех к нему. Тот упал, и, ударившись головой о камень, потерял сознание. В ту же минуту Францу заломили руки и ударом в живот поставили на колени. Он посмотрел на девушку, отползшую в угол улицы и прикрывающуюся остатками платья. Кричать она больше не пыталась, наверное, была в состоянии шока. Увидев брошенную на землю чью-то куртку, девушка схватила ее и накинула себе на плечи. Франца ударили еще раз и он, закашлявшись, опустил голову.

«Что, тоже захотелось? Сейчас мы и тебе устроим развлечение…» — зло шипел державший Франца за руки, самый сильный из троицы. Запястья болели. Франц снова сплюнул кровь. Девушка пыталась подняться, но ее посиневшие ноги не слушались и подкашивались. Она обняла себя руками, сильнее закутываясь в чужую куртку. В ее темных глазах отражалось горевшее вдалеке пламя. Выражения ее лица Франц разобрать не мог. Он почувствовал, что с него стягивают шинель.

Раньше Франц никогда ни с кем по настоящему не дрался. В детстве он был болезненным и худощавым ребенком, мало проводящим время на улице. Затем, хотя и уделял внимание некоторой физической подготовке, о боевых приемах знал лишь в теории. Франц умел стрелять, знал, как ударить человека, что бы тот потерял сознание, но на прямое силовое противодействие у него никогда бы не хватило сил просто из-за своего телосложения.

Позади слышался смех двоих солдат. Третий, оглушенный Францем, еще не пришел в себя. Конечно, многие другие девушки в данный момент могли подвергаться издевательствам и насилию, и многие другие юноши умирали от пуль и взрывов, потому что шла эта проклятая война. Затянувшаяся, жестокая и изнурительная война. Потому что нацисты теперь позарились на столь огромный и лакомый кусок, что тот встал им поперек горла. Но Франц уже не мог просто пройти мимо, представив все то, что могла ощутить эта несчастная жертва. Его затошнило от омерзения.

Лучше спасти одного, чем не спасти никого, сделать что-то, чем ничего не сделать. Этот принцип был практически выжжен в подсознание Франца. Он не верил в справедливость мира, но не мог поступить сам так, как считал не справедливым. Франц вновь подумал о Йозефе. А если тому тоже сейчас нужна помощь? Жив ли он до сих пор? А ведь тогда, в поезде, когда Франц узнал Йозефа, спасти его впервые толкнуло, на самом то деле, все тоже безумное чувство справедливости. Но теперь все было иначе. Они были близки. Хотя бы ради Йозефа Францу стоило задуматься о последствиях, прежде чем лезть геройствовать. Все эти мысли пролетели в голове Франца одной тонкой вспышкой, одним стремительным чувством.

Собрав все свои силы, Франц, резко вскочив, ударил ногой держащего его позади мужчину по коленке и вывернул ему руку, что бы освободить свои; потом ударом в висок оглушил второго. 

«Что здесь происходит?!» — послышался голос и в переулке появились двое полицейских. 

«Уже ничего». — оставшийся солдат сплюнул и, зло посмотрев на Франца, ушел.

Полиция недоверчиво покосилась на Франца. Тот ничего не ответил и, поправив растрепанную форму, подбежал к девушке. 

«Вы в порядке? Можете встать?» — спросил он, протягивая девушке руку. 

Девушка подняла на него свои холодные темные глаза. Молча поднялась сама, опираясь руками о стену. К руке Франца она не притронулась. Когда он сделал шаг вслед за ней, девушка испуганно отшатнулась. Франц пожал плечами и остановился, прислонившись спиной к стене. Девушка побрела одна вниз по улице, согнувшись под курткой и дрожа, и вскоре скрылась за углом. Франц прислонился затылком к стене и тяжело выдохнул. Потом стер платком с лица остатки грязи и крови. Он ощущал себя опустошенным.

«Герр офицер? Вы знакомы с этой женщиной?» — спросили в ухо Францу. Полицейский положил руку ему на плечо. Франц вздрогнул.   
«Да. Нет…» — он растерянно повернулся. — «Они пытались ее изнасиловать, и ограбить, и убить и… и…» — руки Франца задрожали.

Он кивнул на двоих оглушенных им солдат. Меньше всего Францу сейчас хотелось быть задержанным полицией и отвечать на их докучливые вопросы. Его поведение было крайне глупым, нерациональным и опрометчивым. Но полицейский понимающе посмотрел на Франца.   
«Мы заберем их в участок. За девушкой проследим, что бы без новых происшествий дошла до дома…» — тихо сказал полицейский.   
Он выглядел утомленным и печальным. На вид ему было не больше 40, но его борода и волосы были полностью седыми. Отвращение, с каким он поначалу глядел на Франца, сменилось откровенным сочувствием.   
Франц, облегченно кивнув ему, пошел в другую сторону, к своей первоначальной цели.

***

У госпиталя, где работал Йозеф, сидели, лежали и стояли, кто как мог, сотни пострадавших горожан. Между ними бегали медсестры с лампами и кувшинами воды. Ото всюду слышались вопли, стоны и причитания. Франц, осторожно переступая через раненных, приблизился к стенам больницы. Вслед Францу слышались ругательства; один раз кто-то схватил его за нижний край брюк; Франц, не глядя, не сильно оттолкнул человека ногой. Франц мельком глянул на кладбище за госпиталем и ссутулившиеся над ним жилые дома для тяжело раненных и инвалидов.

У стены, под качающейся на железном крюке керосиновой лампой, Франц, наконец, заметил Йозефа; со лба юноши капали крупные капли пота; коротко остриженные кудри держал белый платок. Белый халат и резиновые перчатки были измазаны кровью, отрыжкой и еще какими-то нечистотами. Он зашивал только что вправленную руку незнакомому пожилому мужчине.

«Жив! Йозеф жив и в полном порядке!» — успокоенно подумал Франц. 

Черная волна неизвестности и страха отступила прочь. Франц бы не простил себе, если бы он не нашел здесь Йозефа. Пожалуй, потерять его, допустить, что бы с ним стряслась беда, было чуть ли не единственным, чего на данный момент действительно боялся Франц. Похлопав пациента по плечу и дав глотнуть спирта из фляжки, Йозеф махнул рукой, что бы к нему подходил следующий. Обезболивающих на всех не было. В этот момент Йозеф заметил уже собирающегося уйти Франца.

«А ты чего приперся?! Не видишь, мне даже присесть некогда, такая очередь еще впереди!» — гневно крикнул доктор, замахиваясь на Франца. 

Под глазами Йозефа были темные круги; веснушки посветлели. Он очень устал. Франц ничего не ответил и поспешил уйти, что бы не мешать Йозефу трудится. На руках и лице Франца проступили синяки. Болела спина. Он направился в сторону их с Йозефом дома.

 

В задумчивости идущего по уже совершенно потемневшей улице Франца кто-то окликнул по званию и фамилии; он обернулся. К нему подбежал совсем молодой офицер в форме СС. В руках он нес маленький синий фонарик. Стационарное освещение на улице было отключено на время возможных авиа атак противника. 

«Обершарфюрер Рихтер! Я от оберштурмбаннфюрера Эцеля Крауза. Везде вас ищу. Он приглашает вас завтра на званный ужин. Ему необходимо также обсудить важные детали одного из ваших новых дел, так что, настоятельно рекомендую принять приглашение».

Офицер протянул Францу бумажку. Франц молча кивнул головой и спрятал письмо под подол шинели.

«Спасибо». — холодно бросил Франц юноше. 

Разговаривать не хотелось, и идти на праздник очередного высокого чина тоже не было никакого желания. Но не принять приглашение было бы чревато подозрениями и неприятностями. Новое положение Франца наделило его неприятными ему вниманием и долей известности. За продвижением по службе и поведением служащих в отделе внутренней разведки гестапо следило также внимательно, как за своими собственными подопечными. Офицер виновато пожал плечами и скрылся во тьме.

Вернувшись в свою квартиру, Франц, не зажигая света и не раздеваясь, лег в кровать. Его дом не пострадал от бомбежки. Было холодно. Йозеф так и не вернулся; вероятно, работал в госпитале всю ночь. Франц уткнулся головой в свою подушку и заплакал.

*Сводка*

После успешной весенней работы с документацией по гамбургским больницам и лагерям, а также, великого научного вклада в развитие медицины, как отозвался об этом предприятии Йозеф, они с Францем вновь вернулись из своей командировки в Берлин. К тому времени все еще было более менее спокойно.

22 июня 1941 года началась война с Россией, но Франца продолжали гонять по инспекционным инстанциям и заваливали горой бумаг. Франц приложил все возможные усилия, что бы убедить свой отдел в том, что его умственная работа в Германии намного полезнее сражений на фронте. Франц прекрасно осознавал, что в их по истенне хорошо отлаженной системе каждый человек заменим; тем более, такой, как он. И если бы Франц бездействовал, от него бы быстро избавились.

Пару раз некоторые вышестоящие офицеры приглашали Франца на празднества за усердную службу доносчика на благо спокойствия в центре их будущей великой империи; один раз Францу даже удалось увидеть Геринга, правда, издалека. Пропасть между их социальным статусом же была еще на километры больше.

Кроме того, Франц продолжал методично подделывать списки в концлагеря. Пока что, никаких подозрений на него не падало. Но, с более высоким званием, Франц попадал и под более пристальный надзор гестапо.

Среди же верхушки их общества царили безмятежность и самодовольство. У Франца эта напыщенная игра в аристократию и сверх людей вызывала отвращение. Он во всем предпочитал сдержанность и скромность, хотя от заманчивого предложения получить более высокое звание и связанные с этим привилегии не отказался бы.

Йозеф перевелся в центральный берлинский госпиталь, где более всего сейчас были востребованы врачи-хирурги и врачи общей практики. Уезжать из страны или из квартиры Франца он явно пока что не собирался, и Франц об этом не спрашивал. Пару раз Йозеф приходил домой пьяным; в первый раз Франц помог ему разуться и лечь спать, оставив все расспросы на утро. Определенных ответов ему добиться от Йозефа не удалось, и на второй раз Франц сразу же пригрозил Йозефу не впустить его в квартиру. Больше подобных случаев не повторялось.

Иногда, Йозефа, особенно ближе к ночи, мучили бессонница и приступы ужаса; ему порой виделось, что его разоблачили в каждом из его прописанных в законе нацистов грехе, и за ним начало охоту гестапо. Франц сдвинул вместе их кровати, что бы быть рядом. В обнимку с Францем Йозеф действительно легче засыпал и быстрее успокаивался. За квартиру Франц платил исправно, сам в нужное время спускаясь к глухой старушке-домовладелице. Она никогда ничего не спрашивала и не совала нос в чужие дела. Но Йозефу с Францем все равно было страшно.

К осени положение в стране и на фронте ухудшилось, хотя открыто об этом никто не говорил; верхушка продолжала свою агитационную пропаганду и игру в спокойствие с верой в победу Германии. К зиме вера в победу и правильность идей новой партии пошатнулась; горожане шептались по вечерам в кабаках, что все идет далеко не так, как ожидалось. За сомневающимися в светлом будущем гражданами пустили шпионить Франца и его отдел. Вместо них Франц часто сдавал на расправу полиции зазнавшихся эсэсовцев и разбушевавшихся солдат. 

Над страной сгущался мрак. Францу снились кошмары.

***

На следующий день, встав рано утром и умывшись из железного ведра в уборной, Франц, надев свою чистую форму, отправился к оберштурмбаннфюреру Краузе по приглашению в письме. Вода была желтоватой от ржавчины. Синяки на лице Франц прикрыл поднятым воротом рубашки; на руках — ее длинными манжетами. На душе скреблись кошки. Йозеф не возвращался домой. Франц оставил ему на столе записку.

День был ясный; небо — чистое. В тяжелой голове Франца гудели мрачные мысли. Учитывая текущее положение и потребность в новых солдатах, Франца теперь вполне могли выслать на фронт, куда-нибудь в Россию. Меньшего всего Францу сейчас хотелось бы попасть в эту страну, где для обоих враждующих сторон царил неописуемый Ад, похлеще чем могло сотворить любое человеческое воображение в легендах.

Франц не знал, что будет делать, если сегодня его и правда сошлют за границу. Наверное, оставит очередное письмо Йозефу, сообщив место встречи, и сбежит на полпути к фронту. Пусть это будет названо дезертирством, но зато он не погибнет совсем один, среди чужих людей, в чужой стране, даже никого не защищая, ничего не добиваясь, не понимая зачем, просто потому что так ему приказали… 

Франц больше не верил в двигавшие им ранее идеи и мечты, но и какого-либо нового способа что-то изменить, возможности действовать иначе, сражаться за новые идеалы, он не видел. Франц продолжал, ради денег, ради собственной и Йозефа, выгоды и безопасности, исполнять даваемые ему приказаниях в пределах его собственного ощущения порядочности и справедливости. Да и кроме того, если Франц покинет Берлин один, он, в творящейся в мире и Германии неразберихе, уже никогда не отыщет Йозефа. Франц поежился. Погрузившись в свои размышления, он не заметил, что уже почти подошел к нужному дому.

К счастью, опасения Франца не оправдались, и оберштурмбаннфюрер Краузе действительно устроил всего лишь праздник, по случаю дня рождения своей дочери. Все обсуждаемые политические дела не касались высылки Франца, или кого бы то ни было еще из приглашенных, в Россию, и он немного успокоился.

В особняке оберштурмбаннфюрера, расположенном ближе к окраинам Берлина, горели яркие лампы и цветные огни. Шторы были прикрыты, и несмотря на светлый день, в особняке было полутемно. Из дальних комнат слышалась тихая музыка. 

«Обершарфюрер Рихтер? Проходите, мы вас ждали!» — к Францу подошел молодой человек в белой рубашке. Франц отдал ему свою шинель и фуражку.

В гостиной окон не было вообще; было шумно и толпилось много народу. Не смотря на обширные размеры комнаты, свободного пространства было мало. Там, где не стояли дорогие безделушки, громоздкая мебель или столы с едой, стояли люди, не менее габаритные. Самого толстого оберштурмбаннфюрера Эцеля Краузе, стоявшего в центре зала, в окружение более низких чинов и женщин, Франц заметил сразу, но особого желания идти к нему не испытывал, и потому принялся дальше оглядываться вокруг.

Взгляд Франца бегло прошелся по светлым кудрявым волосам пухленькой девочки, крадущей со стола куски пирогов, пока не видят взрослые, по нескольким группам старших офицеров, с крайне важными лицами что-то обсуждавших и кивающим женщинам в длинных парадных платьях и, наконец, на полутьму кухни и коридора за занавесками которых порой мелькали тени слуг. Из центра гостиной вела широкая каменная лестница на второй этаж.

Среди кокетливо улыбающихся офицерам дам, Франц невольно узнал знакомое лицо; он задержал на девушке взгляд, силься вспомнить, кто она, и почему они знакомы. Почувствовав взгляд, женщина приподняла голову и обернулась; глаза Франца встретились с холодными, проницательными глазами, смотрящими со спокойным и слегка равнодушным пониманием происходящего. На шее и руках девушки, в местах, где этого не мог скрыть фасон платья, был приклеен пластырь, обильно присыпанный пудрой. На лице ее тоже было многовато косметики, даже для праздника. 

Теперь Франц был уверен, что это та самая девушка, которую он спас вчера на улице. Сейчас она изменилась почти до неузнаваемости, и очень тщательно скрыла все следы инцидента прошлой ночи. Она стояла под руку с другим обершарфюрером, порядком выше и сильнее Франца. Вероятно, это был человек из отдела, напрямую связанного с военными действиями.

По неподвижному и суровому лицу девушки проскользнула тень удивления. Франц поспешил отвести взгляд и отойти к одному из столов, подальше от девушки и ее спутника. Он понял, что она также узнала его, и понятия не имел, какая реакция и линия поведения взбредут ей в голову. Лучше бы они вообще избегали контактов в этот вечер. Не хватало еще, что бы она неверно истолковала его поступок, и, как Йозеф в свое время, стала выискивать этому более глубинные подоплеки. Но девушка, вдруг что-то со смехом сказав своему спутнику и похлопав его по плечу, решительно направилась по зале в направлении Франца. Тот обошел стол и встал спиной к ней. Руки Франца похолодели.

«Простите?» — женский голос прозвучал совсем рядом с Францем и кто-то коснулся его руки.   
Франц отдернул руку и обернулся. 

«Меня зовут Хельга. Хельга Браун». — сказала стоявшая позади девушка.   
Франц молча смотрел на нее, заложив руки за спину. Хотелось провалиться под пол.

«Я была так напугана и растеряна, что не смогла поблагодарить вас вчера… Ваш поступок был очень благороден. Спасибо». — Хельга понизила голос. — «И я очень надеюсь, что вы правда поступили так из благородства. И сейчас, вам, как и мне, будет крайне не выгодно, если кто-то узнает эту историю, правда?».

Она прищурила свои темные глаза. Франц закивал головой.   
«Конечно». — ответил он, почувствовав себя лучше.   
Хельга оказалась женщиной редкого самообладания и спокойствия; теперь Францу было совершенно ясно, что ей необходимо было убедиться в том, что Франц никому не разболтает о ее унижении, что было совершенно понятно. Никаких неловких разговоров.

В этот момент, к ним подбежал еще какой-то офицер; кажется, он работал в том же здании, что и Франц. Они иногда разговаривали.   
«Франц! Поздравляю вас с очередным повышением в звании! Такой молодой, а уже старший сержант, подумать только. Вы далеко пойдете. Я даже вам немного завидую — вы добились доверия и уважения в партии, не принимая непосредственного участия в боевых действиях и почти не выезжая из Берлина!» — весело вскричал мужчина, тряся руку Франца обеими своими. Франц поморщился. Только он обрадовался, что ему удалось избежать неловкого разговора с Хельгой, как его настиг другой неловкий разговор.

Хельга выразительно глянула на Франца. 

«Не преувеличивайте… Мне приходилось бывать и за границей… И в концлагерях. Вы же понимаете, что искать шпионов, доносчиков и прочих нежелательных элементов только сидя в кабинете не возможно?» — сердито ответил Франц.   
Ему показалось, что его слова звучали как оправдание самого себя перед лицом девушки. Франц ощутил внутренне смущение и раздражение от этого. Кажется, теперь он сделал эту неловкую ситуацию еще более неловкой.

Хельга с любопытством изучала Франца взглядом.   
«Франц… Должно быть, здорово получать медали за перекладывая бумажек». — холодно сказала она. 

Потом она посмотрела на второго офицера. Тот неодобрительно качал головой Францу. Франц и сам понял, что рассказывать честно о своей работе первому встречному — верх глупости и безрассудства. Франца затрясло от внутреннего гнева. Казалось, ирония офицера натолкнула Хельгу на какую-то мысль, и теперь она провоцировала Франца своими унизительными замечаниями.

Францу хотелось закричать, что все совсем не так, как ей кажется, но он промолчал. Достаточно он уже наговорил за сегодня глупостей. По его спине пробежал холодный пот; Хельга, та Хельга, которая сейчас в дорогом платье стояла рядом с ним и улыбалась ледяной улыбкой, ужасно пугала Франца. Она больше не была беззащитной девушкой, а сама являлась чем-то угрожающим. У Франца возникло ощущение, что вокруг него, подобно петле виселицы, стягивается какая-то интрига. Женская интрига, судя по всему. И это было еще страшнее. А быть в тянутым во что-либо, быть кем-либо замеченным и запомненным, было бы невероятно опасным развитием событий на данном этапе жизни Франца.

Поздравлявший Франца офицер поспешил смущенно ретироваться; толпа пришла в движение; спутник Хельги искал ее по зале; маленькая виновница торжества капризничала, дергая за рукав какую-то женщину, вероятно — свою мать; Эцель Краузе громко спорил с другими оберштурмбаннфюрером, позабыв о гостях. В граммофоне заела пластинка, и теперь он выдавал бесконечно одну и ту же ноту.

«Так вы работаете в гестапо? Молодой человек сказал, что вы занимаетесь документами, но, насколько я поняла, он плохо был осведомлен, какими именно». — сказала Хельга, беря Франца под руку и заглядывая ему в глаза.   
Ее улыбка стал теплее.   
Франц бережно освободил руку из захвата Хельги.   
«Нет. Я не работаю в гестапо». — отрезал Франц. 

Он попытался отойти от Хельги в толпу, и пробраться поближе к оберштурмбаннфюреру Краузе. Среди большого количества народа Хельге будет труднее задавать свои каверзные вопросы. Да и ее спутник, наконец, заметит ее и заберет подальше от Франца.

Но Хельга настойчиво шла следом. Голоса гостей вокруг сливались в гул; кто-то наконец заменил пластинку граммофона, и снова началась музыка. Спутник Хельги заметил ее и теперь шел в их с Францем сторону. 

Краузе захлопал в ладоши для привлечения внимания. Он прочитал приветственную речь, потом хвалил себя, Германию, свою семью и поздравлял дочь; его гнусавый хриплый голос был очень неразборчивым; Франц слышал, что Краузе произносит слова, но не понимал их значения. Наконец, отдышавшись, Краузе приказал всем танцевать и веселиться, потому что-то в какой-то далекой деревеньке немцы таки одержали маленькую победу, потому что в гестапо и лагерях сгинуло еще больше врагов народа, и его милой девочке исполнился еще один год. Обо всех делах, которые он должен был обсудить, Краузе забыл напрочь.   
Напоминать ему о них никто не собирался.

Францу было трудно дышать; голоса, музыка и свет отдавались в голове болью. Да и кроме того, Хельга, как черный призрак давила на него своим присутствием за спиной. Спутник Хельги добрался до них. «Дорогая, куда это ты так быстро убежала?» — обратился он к Хельге. «Заметила старого знакомого, никак ни могла не подойти и не поболтать». — они разговаривали прямо за спиной Франца, но оба делали вид, что больше не замечают его присутствия.

Воспользовавшись этим, Франц врезался в толпу, и, пока эсэсовец продолжал пытать вопросами Хельгу, оказался уже на другой стороне гостиной. Там он незаметно вытащил из-под пиджака старую газету и завернул в нее часть еды со стола, оказавшегося рядом. Должен же Франц компенсировать чем-то хорошим этот кошмарный день. Продукты он намеревался отнести Йозефу. Никто этой маленькой кражи не заметил.

Уже в конце дня, в коридоре, когда гости в полутьме искали свои шинели и рубашки, ругаясь и периодически забирая не свои пальто, Хельге вновь удалось оказаться рядом с Францем. Она коснулась мягкими ярко-красными губами его уха.

«Франц. Театр Фридрихштадтпаласт. Завтра, в 8 вечера. Слева от главного входа». — быстро прошептала она и, кокетливо улыбнувшись, тут же скрылась в толпе гостей, уносимая под руку обершарфюрером.   
Франц подождал, когда в коридоре станет меньше народу и забрал свою изрядно помятую и упавшую на пол шинель.   
Вероятно, ему назначили свидание.

***

Около восьми вечера Франц осторожно крался по Фридрихштрссе к театру. Ближе к концу улицы Франц прошел в узкий переулок между еще работавшими на Фридрихшрассе маленькими магазинчиками, и вышел к площади перед театром сбоку, так, что его не было заметно от центрального входа. Он осторожно оглянулся вокруг, надеясь, что Хельга не идет к театру тем же путем, что и он. Встречаться с девушкой Франц не собирался; но неизвестность ситуации приводила Франца в ужас.

Франц был человеком, присутствие которого замечали в последнюю очередь; при проверках и на собраниях в их отделе о нем часто забывали; все это было как нельзя кстати подходяще для жизни Франца. Но Хельга разрушила собой этот защитный барьер; Франц не мог допустить, что бы она, случайно или намеренно, распустила слухи или расказала кому-либо нежелательному что-либо о Франце.

Внутри у Франца похолодело; его даже посетила мысль убить Хельгу, что бы та однозначно больше никому ни в чем не проболталась. Франц был в штатском; в длинном пальто и штанах с подтяжками. Он проверил револьвер под подолом пальто. Затем убрал его назад. Возможно, это было слишком уж безумной мыслью. Но, лучше быть живым параноиком, чем мертвым человеком, не проверившим лишний раз подозрительную информацию.

Вскоре, Франц заметил Хельгу; на наручных часах Франца было без пяти 8. Девушка задумчиво осматривала людей на площади перед театром. Она пришла с другой стороны, с улиц позади Фридрихштадтпаласта. Франц отошел в тень своего переулка. Хельга остановилась перед лестницей театра и несколько минут смотрела на его высокие колонны. Потом отошла к левому углу лестницы, и стала ждать. Через пол часа она явно была сильно разозлена.

Франц не давал Хельге никакого ответа или соглашения, даже не кивнул головой, когда Хельга прошептала ему назначенное место встречи. Так что, кроме того, как понадеяться на заинтересованность Франца, ей особо ожидать было и нечего. Франца даже слегка удивила ее самоуверенность. Он не понимал, ради чего Хельге так была нужна эта встреча. Может быть, ей нужна помощь? И Франц зря сразу стал выстраивать подозрения против Хельги? Франц заволновался, и уже подумал, а не выйти ли ему к Хельге, что бы узнать ее истинные мотивы напрямую у нее самой, как Хельга, не вытерпев ожидания, сердито развернулась, и быстрым шагом пошла прочь от Фридрихштадтпаласта. Франц вышел из своего укрытия и медленно направился следом.

Чуть дальше, за театром, были жилые дома, старинные и богатые; но, вскоре, за ними, дальше от центра, были здания наподобие тех, где жил Франц. В таких домах множество постояльцев снимали комнаты и квартиры в общих коридорах. Вероятно, Хельга жила в таком доме, потому что, завернув в один из подъездов и поздоровавшись с сидевшим там пожилым мужниной, Хельга поднялась по лестнице ведущей наверх, внутрь помещения. Франц остановился за углом соседнего здания. Идти дальше за Хельгой не было смысла; Франц прождал около часа, но из дома ни Хельга, ни кто бы то ни было другой не выходил.

Франц, будучи дотошным в волнующих его вопросах человеком, решил непременно выяснить, кем была Хельга; он знал ее имя, фамилию и возможный адрес. Он мог отыскать информацию о ней через регистрационные документы гестапо. Знакомых, общающихся с Хельгой, которые могли бы ответить на эти вопросы, у Франца не было; ее спутника-обершарфюрера на празднике Франц видел тогда впервые.

Пока Франц пытался получить доступ к необходимым ему документам на Хельгу через свой отдел, он продолжал за ней личные наблюдения. Каждое утро, Хельга покидала свою квартиру, бывшую там, где и предположил Франц, и шла на работу в один из магазинчиков Фридрихшрассе, по пошиву обуви. Она общалась с другими работниками, с женщинами из кафе по соседству с ее магазином, но ничего подозрительного в ее разговорах не было. Один раз за прошедшие пять дней она гуляла в центральном парке с обершарфюрер с праздника.

Францу приходилось значительно раньше выходить из дома, что бы сделать крюк и перед поездкой на свою работу проследить за девушкой. Он рассказал о своих подозрениях Йозефу, но тот предложил только успокоиться, и не видеть кругом заговоров. 

«Скоро Рождество. У меня будет отпуск пару дней. Сходим с тобой куда-нибудь. Пусть хоть один единственный день у нас будет настоящий праздник». — сказал Йозеф, похлопав Франца по спине. Тот пожал плечами. Своих подозрений он не оставил. 

Тут Франц вспомнил о Шульце; поколебавшись, Франц пришел в дом, где тот по его словам жил, но не нашел его там. Несколько вспомнивших, кто такой Шульце, соседей, предположили что тот, как всегда, где-нибудь напивается. На вопрос передать ли что-то Шульце Франц ответил отрицательно и удалился.

Вскоре, Франц получил все имеющиеся документы на Хельгу. В документах все было практически идеальным — ни к чему не придерешься. Франц устало вздохнуло. Судя по всему, Йозеф был прав, и Франц сам себе придумал глупейшую теорию заговора. Да, ему было страшно, но ведь страх вовсе не должен главенствовать над фактами. Расстроенный, вернув документы на место, Франц вышел на улицу покурить. К его удивлению, на улице он столкнулся с Хельгой. Она шла по узкой улочке мимо их штаба, с той же стороны, где оказался Франц.

«Здравствуйте». — сказал Франц на всякий случай. Хельга с подозрением на него уставилась.   
«Что вам здесь нужно?» — поинтересовался Франц, не давая Хельге обойти его.

«Вы не пришли». — недовольно проворчала Хельга, проигнорировав вопрос Франца.  
«Куда не пришел?» — Франц изобразил удивление. 

Хельга недовольно поджала губы и, оттолкнув Франца, прошла дальше по тротуару. Франц потушил сигарету и пошел следом. Хельга направлялась мимо их здания в отдел полиции, располагавшийся позади на той же улице. 

«Вы идете в полицию? Вам нужна помощь?» — крикнул ей вслед Франц.

Хельга остановилась. «Пустяки. Я должна всего лишь опознать напавших на меня в _тот вечер_ мужчин…» — Хельга выделила слово «в тот вечер» интонацией. Франц понимающе кивнул. 

«Если вам не тяжело, вы не могли бы проводить меня до дома?..» — вдруг спросила Хельга, улыбаясь и беря Франца под локоть.   
Тот отстранился.   
«Конечно. Но вы разве не идите в полицию…? Вас могут достаточно долго там задерживать, а мне нужно работать». 

Хельга задумчиво покусывала губы.   
«Какой же вы зануда, Франц!» — Хельга рассмеялась. — «Ну что же, я могу попросить проводить меня домой и офицера полиции. А вы, если все же захотите поговорить со мной, приходите в час дня в кафе напротив обувной лавки на Фридрихштрассе. Я работаю в обувном магазине и выхожу в обед выпить чаю».   
Хельга кокетливо улыбнулась и похлопала Франца по плечу. 

«Отличная мысль». — ответил Франц. 

«Я уверена, у вас есть что-то, что вы бы хотели мне сказать». — добавила Хельга, уже отходя от Франца и оборачиваясь.

Момент, когда Хельга вышла из полиции, Франц упустил. Безрезультатно покараулив некоторое время у выхода, Франц отправился назад в свой отдел. Самому заходить в полицию и спрашивать о недавно бывшей у них девушке, Франц не имел полномочий. Его заинтересованность вызвала бы только подозрение полицейских на него. А Франц всеми силами пытался спасти свою незаметность.

***

Когда Франц зашел назад в здание штаба, то увидел Шульце, которого вели по лестнице два офицера СС. У Шульце был новый костыль, но забраться сам на лестницу он никак не мог, или не хотел. Волосы его, больше не обмотанные бинтами, торчали вверх, как веник. 

«Куда вы его ведете?» — выкрикнул Франц, подбегая к офицерам.   
Они оба были ниже Франца по званию, хотя и из более значимого отдела. Один из офицеров смерил Франца злобным взглядом.   
«В кабинет допросов. Этот гражданин -пьяница, хулиган и возмутитель спокойствия. Он препятствовал сотрудникам СС проводить их прямую работу». — нехотя ответил офицер.

«Что ты снова натворил?» — устало обратился Франц к Шульце. 

«Вы его знаете, обершарфюрер?» — удивился второй офицер из державших под руки Шульце. 

«К сожалению». — недовольно проворчал Франц. 

Шульце усмехнулся.   
«Я много всего натворил за свою жизнь. Но могу сказать, что сегодняшний поступок был не худшим из всего этого… Может, даже лучшим. Зачем же у нас есть такой замечательный алкоголь, если мы не можем его пить? Зачем же у нас есть дар речи и мысли, если нам воспрещают использовать их по назначению? Одни противоречия…» — ответил он, смотря в глаза Францу. 

Франц вздохнул и покачал головой.  
«Вы о нем уже доложили?» — спросил Франц офицеров. 

«Еще нет. Только составили рапорт». — ответил первый. 

«Вы же знаете правила. Трое суток в камере. Видите его сразу в подвал. Я улажу остальное». — ответил Франц, задумчиво приглаживая волосы. 

«Но… Мы…» — попытался возразить офицер.

«Выполняйте». — потребовал Франц. Офицеры пожали плечами и повели Шульце в камеру. Франц потер пальцами виски.

 

Ближе к концу дня Франц спустился к камере, где держали Шульце. Охранник без вопросов пропустил Франца. 

«Я не хочу повторения проблем». — строго сказал Франц. 

Шульце, сидевший на лавочке в углу камеры поднял голову.   
«Я не просил за меня заступаться. Я заслужил». — шепотом ответил Шульце. 

«Ты же понимаешь, что я бы все равно это сделал. Так что постарайся вести себя хорошо ради меня». — Франц подошел ближе у Шульце.   
Тот удивленно приподнял бровь.

«Я имею ввиду, делай своих выходки в следующий раз так, что бы тебя не несли под руки в допросную эсэсовцы». — шепотом добавил Франц, улыбнувшись.   
Шульце тоже заулыбался. 

Франц вынул из-под шинели завернутый в газету кусок черного хлеба с маслом и солью.   
«Тебе». — он протянув сверток Шульце. 

«Ооо, шикуем!» — почти завопил Шульце. 

«Да тихо ты…» — прошипел Франц. Шульце жадно впился зубами в хлеб.

«Сейчас бы, знаешь, попасть куда-нибудь на юг США… Тепло, солнце, океан, девушки… Начать новую жизнь, новым человеком… Там, на их собственном континенте нет такой мясорубки, что началась сейчас в Европе». — доверчиво прошептал Шульце, не переставая жевать. 

Франц лишь сочувственно покачал головой.   
«Может быть, однажды ты и доберешься до своей Америки…» — сказал он утешительно.   
И сдержано добавил — «Когда США станет частью нашего великого Третьего Рейха, разумеется».   
Шульце скептически пожал плечами.

«А ты, Франц? О чем ты мечтаешь? По-настоящему». — вдруг спросил он.   
Франц растерялся.   
«То, чего бы я хотел, совершенно не возможно, в ближайшем будущем, по крайней мере. А строить ничем не обоснованных догадок о том, что могло бы со мной случится я не люблю». — уклончиво ответил Франц. 

«С чего ты решил, что ближайшее будущее будет именно таким, как ты себе возомнил, и то, чего бы ты хотел прям таки совершенно не возможно? Возможно все. Мир полон неожиданностей!» — возразил Шульце, на мгновение даже перестав жевать. Франц с сомнением покачал головой.   
«Это еще хуже». — сказал он.   
Шульце виновато развел руками и, видя что Франц слегка разозлился, больше ничего у него не спрашивал.

Когда Шульце доел, Франц, кивнув ему головой, направился к дверям камеры.   
«Что бы через два дня я тебя здесь не видел. И без всяких новых происшествий». — сказал на прощание Франц.   
Шульце наигранно отдал ему честь.

***

Франц уже около недели продолжал следить за Хельгой. Вместе с револьвером он теперь всюду носил с собой еще и фотоаппарат, выданный ему его отделом для составления рапортов о концлагерях и больницах. Конкретная цель, хоть какая-то, пусть и не несущая для Франца какого-либо смысла, придавала ему спокойствия и уверенности; когда Франц занимался своей работой, он действительно искренне погружался в процесс, не задумываясь о моральных или прочих, более сложных, сторонах своих поступков. Францу было интересно ради интереса.

В этот вечер Франц зашел за Йозефом в госпиталь. Смена Хельги еще не закончилась. Йозеф сидел у своего стола под закопченой лампой и вытирал перчатки о халат. Потом, затолкав свою врачебную форму в ящик под столом, он закурил. Франц подошел ближе, и Йозеф кивнул ему. 

Через 10 минут они шли вместе по улице. Йозеф повыше поднял воротник пальто. Франц потащил его через Фридрихштрассе, объяснив это тем, что им необходимо купить крупы. В действительности, больше чем крупа его волновало то, успеют ли они проследить за Хельной под конец ее рабочего дня. Небо было затянуто тучами. Пошел мелкий снег. Самолеты противников не появлялись. Вероятно, следили за городом сквозь снежную пелену, готовя очередной удар.

«Смотри! Сегодня по другому!» — вдруг шепотом выпалил Франц, оттаскивая Йозефа за локоть за угол дома и вынимая свой фотоаппарат. 

Йозеф не понимающе уставился на Франца.   
«О чем ты говоришь? Мы, кажется, шли за крупой. Которая продается через два торговых ряда дальше». — сердито проворчал он. 

«Та девушка, Хельга. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе, что почувствовал в ней что-то подозрительное. Поверь, у меня по работе уже наметан глаз на людей, что-то скрывающих. Я около недели продолжал следить за ней, но все было в порядке. А теперь, она говорит с каким-то незнакомцем». Франц сделал фотографию.

Йозеф положил руку Францу на плечо.   
«Может быть это ее отец, дядя, любовник. Ты же не знаешь наверняка. Ты сказал, уже неделю следишь за этой девушкой, без явных на то причин и улик? По-моему, это мания преследования. Или паранойя. Оставь эту девушку в покое». — сердито сказал Йозеф. Он ревниво сощурился. 

«Я уверен, что прав. В ее документах ничего не было о подобном родственнике… Так что вариантов не так уж и много. Подожди». — попросил Франц, не оборачиваясь оттолкнув руку Йозефа и продолжая смотреть на Хельгу через объектив. На лице незнакомца, стоявшего в тени, фотоаппарат никак не удавалось сфокусировать.

«Я не собираюсь участвовать в твоих идиотских играх. Я пошел». — резко отрезал Йозеф, и, выйдя из их укрытия, направился к рядам с крупой. Когда Йозеф шел мимо Хельги, та кинула на него беглый взгляд, но о Йозефе она ничего не знала и выражение ее лица никак не изменилось. Она положила в карман незнакомцу какую-то бумажку и отправилась по улице в сторону своего дома. 

Франц последовал за незнакомцем.

Незнакомец медленно шел, надвинув на глаза шляпу. Он, и крадущийся за ним Франц, уже давно покинули Фридрихштрассе и густо населенные берлинские районы. Сейчас, вокруг них была разрушенная бомбежками часть города. Мелкими хлопьями падал снег. Смотрели черными бездонными провалами выбитые рамы окон. Людей рядом не было. Только, иногда, попадались обледеневшие трупы. Франц сжал в руке ледяную рукоятку револьвера, выглядывающую из-под пальто.

Незнакомец часто останавливался и оглядывался по сторонам, но Франца пока что не замечал. Это оказался пожилой человек, лет 50, с колючей седой бородой и длинным носом; из-за этой самой бороды и шляпы лица его в полутьме практически было невозможно разглядеть. В почти уже полной темноте, незнакомец свернул в выбитый проем одной из дверей более-менее уцелевшего здания. Сердце Франца в волнении стучало; следовать во тьму раскуроченного здания было очевидной ловушкой; если незнакомец ориентировался в доме чуть ли не на ощупь, и был вооружен, зайди Франц следом, его бы сразу же ранили или убили. Он решил не рисковать.

Через минут сорок незнакомец вышел из той же самой двери, в какую вошел. Франц полулежал среди заваленного камнями прохода в соседнее здание. Тени внутри дома полностью скрывали Франца с улицы. Незнакомец в шляпе, опасливо оглянувшись по сторонам, побрел прочь от дома другой дорогой. Франц колебался; он считал себя обязанным проверить, что мог делать в доме незнакомец, но идти туда сейчас одному, и дать возможность незнакомцу уйти в неизвестном направлении, потерять след, он счел не целесообразным. Если незнакомец что-то прятал в доме, то к тому времени, когда Франц бы вернулся с подмогой, ничего бы перепрятать не успел. Франц решил следовать за незнакомцем, что бы выяснить также, где тот живет, если он направлялся теперь в свой дом.

Подождав еще чуть-чуть, но не теряя из виду незнакомца, Франц выбрался из своего укрытия и, запомнив расположение и ориентиры нужного дома, последовал за мужчиной в шляпе. Мужчина долго петлял по ночному Берлину; с разрушенных темных улочек он перешел на более оживленные центральные, где горел свет и порой проходили люди. Уже ближе к рассвету, он поднялся по лестнице в подъезд хорошо сохранившегося, богато отделанного дома близко с центральным парком. Насколько знал Франц, в этом доме останавливались дипломаты или политически значимые люди.

В парке ночью никого не было; иногда его патрулировала полиция, но сейчас Франц никого не замечал. Незнакомец взялся за ручку двери, отпирающую подъезд. Внутри у Франца похолодело; сердце в панике застучало. Он не проверил первый дом, где побывал незнакомец; там могло быть что-то важное, чего, за время слежки за человеком в шляпе могли от туда забрать; та же Хельга, если они были сообщниками. Приди Франц туда с подмогой утром, они бы могли уже ничего не найти. Об этом он не подумал; да и жить незнакомец мог совсем не в этом доме, в который сейчас заходил.

Когда дверь стала закрываться за незнакомцем, Франц со всех ног кинулся следом и подставил ботинок, не дав ей захлопнуться. Внутри подъезда, под потолком, болталась лампочка без абажура. Незнакомец стоял на верхней лестничной площадке у лифта спиной к Францу. В этом доме лифт очевидно все еще работал. Франц замер в дверях. Нападать на человека в шляпе сейчас было бы глупо. Франц совсем не хотел бы, что бы незнакомец его заметил или запомнил; у Франца не было бы никаких оправданий своему поступку. А человек вполне мог быть, реальным или поддельным — важным иностранным чиновником. Лифт со скрипом опускался вниз, приближаясь к первому этажу. Об освещающую подъезд лампочку с жужжанием стала биться муха. Незнакомец обернулся. Франц к этому времени уже выскочил на улицу.

Подождав, пока по звукам лифт опуститься и захлопнется, Франц, вынув револьвер, вновь зашел в подъезд. Незнакомца на лестничной площадке уже не было. Франц прислушался. Судя потому, когда лифт вновь остановился, незнакомец был примерно на четвертом этаже. Франц заглянул на лестницу; на ней никого видно не было. На верхних этажах щелкнул замок и послышались голоса. Через уходящие зигзагами вверх ступени Франц заметил далекий отблеск света. Потом все стихло.

Франц сглотнул подступивший к горлу комок. Он мог бы раздобыть регистрационные документы постояльцев этого дома. Выяснить, кто живет на 4 этаже, и есть ли среди них человек в шляпе. Прийти с обыском в его квартиру. Это ведь и было его работой — искать наводки. С фактами разбирались уже те, кого Франц посылал эти наводки проверять. Франц решил не подниматься сейчас наверх, что бы не давать никаких объяснений людям, могущим там ему встретиться. Да и если бы его просто кто-то заметил, это могло бы спугнуть возможных заговорщиков. В том, что человек в шляпе и Хельга были замешены в каком-то заговоре, Франц уже почти не сомневался.

Выскочив из подъезда, Франц побежал по улице в сторону дома, где человек в шляпе, возможно, что-то спрятал. Светало. Над городом стоял туман. Небо между домами разрезала мутная бело-желтая солнечная полоса. Раскуроченные дома оставляли длинные зловещие тени; в их выбитых окнах и проемах дверей все еще клубилась непроглядная тьма.

До нужного дома Франц, срезав путь, добрался достаточно быстро. Он порылся в кармане пальто и нашел полупустой коробок спичек. Зажгя одну, он осторожно шагнул в темный проем лестницы, куда этой ночью ступал незнакомец. Огонь от спички выхватывал из мрака лишь небольшой кусочек света; Франц видел вперед лишь на пару шагов. Когда он наконец ступил на первую ступеньку ведущей наверх каменной лестницы, спичка догорела и раскрошилась в его пальцах, одетых в черные перчатки.

По лестнице Франц подымался в темноте; чуть выше, маленькие окошки в коридоре давали слабый свет. На первом пролете лестницы были две квартиры с выбитыми дверьми; в них ничего не оказалось. Второй этаж и вовсе на половину обвалился; Франц шел, опасаясь, что ступени под ним осыпятся. Сквозь выбитые окна и проломы в стене на верхних этажах уже светило солнце. Всего в этом доме было пять этажей; самый верхний практически весь отсутствовал. На 3 и 4 этажах было несколько запертых дверей. Франц, подумав, вышел из дома и отправился в свой отдел. Он собирался послать несколько человек в этот дом, что бы проверить, есть ли что-нибудь за запертыми дверьми на этих этаж.

По дороге Франц сел на трамвай, которые вновь запустили в городе, и очень быстро добрался до здания СС. Вскоре, по указанному Францем адресу уже направилось четверо эсэсовцев. Сам Франц спустился в лабораторию проявления фотоснимков, бывшую в их же здании. Здесь уже была занята пара человек, из специалистов фотосъемки и разведки. Они недобро косились на Франца, но Франц их игнорировал.

Франц в задумчивости развешивал полученные копии над залитыми красноватым светом поддонами с проявителем, когда в лабораторию спустился один из эсэсовцев, отправленных Францем проверять дом. 

«Герр обершарфюрер! Срочно поднимитесь в свой кабинет». — прошептал он. Франц кивнул, собирая подсыхающие снимки в конверты.

В кабинете Франца ожидало четверо направленных им на разведку младших офицеров и один оберштурмбаннфюрер из гестапо. Гестаповец был полнейшей противоположностью недавно устраивающего нелепые праздники оберштурмбаннфюрера; худой, подтянутый, он стоял неподвижно в центре комнаты, сложив руки за спиной и создавал впечатлении мраморной статуи. Он перевел свои пустые, не мигающие глаза на вошедшего в кабинет Франца. 

«По вашей наводке, герр Рихтер, в указанном доме было обнаружено нечто очень интересное». — сообщил он. Его низкий голос заставил всех присутствующих в комнате замереть и затаить дыхание. Франц бросил недовольный взгляд на прячущихся за спиной гестаповца своих офицеров. Вся информация, прежде чем идти в гестапо, должна была проходить через него.

«Мы обнаружили средство связи. Тот, кто передавал по нему сигналы, уничтожил его после отправки сообщения. Практически не осталось следов. Но в том, что этим занимался вражеский шпион, нет никаких сомнений. Может быть, он даже координировал удары самолетов на Берлин!» — выдержав паузу, сообщил гестаповец. 

У Франца похолодели руки и закружилась голова. Он сильнее впился пальцами в конверт, который держал в руках. 

«Не вероятно». — сказал Франц. 

Гестповец, сощурившись, молча изучал Франца. Франц протянул ему конверт с только что распечатанными фотографиями. 

«Мне не удалось четко заснять лицо человека, бывшего последним в том доме… Но, в любом случае, это все имеющиеся по данному делу фотографии». — прошептал Франц. Гестаповец осторожно взял конверт у Франца. 

«Хорошая работа». — сказал гестаповец и удалился с конвертом.

Франц накинулся на своих младших офицеров; те оправдывались тем, что находка оказалась слишком важной, что бы ждать возвращения Франца, прежде чем со всеми ей поделиться.   
«Прекрасно понимаю ваше рвение и желание выделиться, но у нас, вообще то, есть служебный устав…» — начал было Франц, но офицеры уже, хихикая, скрылись за дверью. Франц устало вздохнул. 

Затем, убедившись, что никто за ним не наблюдает, Франц вынул из-под подола пальто спрятанную там фотографию с Хельгой и человеком в шляпе. Кем бы не была Хельга, и как бы она не была связанна с человеком в шляпе, Франц решил выяснить это сам, прежде чем сдавать девушку безжалостным и бескомпромиссным гестаповцам.

Тем не менее, Франц продолжал переживать и за свой народ, и за свою страну; время и обстоятельства сложились так, что он родился и вырос здесь и сейчас. И чужие страны, чужие народы, противники немцев, слышались ему чуждыми, непонятными и пугающими. И до тех пор, пока иностранцы были где-то далеко, пока Франц лично ни с кем из них не взаимодействовал, они оставались для него абстрактными врагами. И потому, известие о том, что Франц обнаружил и остановил советского разведчика, откровенно обрадовало его.

***

Хельга, как и прежде, продолжала работу в своем обувном магазине; в час дня она, кивнув своей начальнице, отправилась в кафе напротив и села за маленький столик в самом дальнем углу, под тенью от соседнего дома. Она выглядела обеспокоенной.

«Вы правы, Хельга, у меня есть, что сказать вам». — с этими словами Франц подвинул стул и сел за столик напротив Хельги. 

Девушка удивленно уставилась на Франца и закашлялась, пролив свой чай. 

«Почему вы, Франц, всегда появляетесь в то время, когда я вас меньше всего жду?» — проворчала Хельга себе под нос, вытирая губы салфеткой. Ее руки слегка нервно дрожали, но лицо и темные непроницаемые глаза оставались совершенно спокойными.

«Вам знаком этот человек?» — шепотом спросил Франц, нагибаясь через стол к Хельге и вынимая из внутреннего кармана пальто фотографию. Хельга вздрогнула.

«Нет». — ответила она, стараясь смотреть в глаза Францу. 

Франц задумчиво постучал пальцами по столу.   
«Лучше бы ваши слова были правдой, потому что сегодня утром этого, разговаривающего с вами на фото мужчину, привели на допрос в гестапо. У нас есть очень веские улики против него». Франц заглянул в лицо Хельге. Та снова вздрогнула.

«Сомневаюсь, что он что-либо расскажет вам обо мне. Да и вообще, расскажет». — тихо проворчала Хельга. 

«О, поверьте, мы можем заставить рассказать его именно то, что нам нужно». — весело возразил Франц. Он спрятал фотографию. 

«Вы мне угрожаете?» — Хельга напряглась еще больше. Ее темные глаза сощурились в щелочки. 

«Вовсе нет. Просто предупреждаю вас. Мне бы не хотелось, что бы вы и вправду оказались человеком, впутанным в какое-то серьезное антигосударственное дело. Мне было бы очень не приятно отправить вас на казнь после того, как я вас спас. Такое разочарование».

Хельга удивленно раскрыла глаза и уставилась на Франца.   
«Да кто вы такой? Всего лишь один из множества других обершарфюреров гестапо. Что вы можете знать о жалости, о любви, об уважении? Что вы можете знать обо мне? Может быть, вы и спасли меня, и теперь думаете, что вы образец добропорядочности и человеколюбия? Или быть может, вы считаете меня привлекательной для вас женщиной? Так вот знайте же, что я вас не боюсь, и вы совершенно ничего для меня не значите. Можете доложить на меня своему начальству. Я не боюсь пыток и смерти. В отличии от вас». — горячо прошептала Хельга, схватив Франца за плечи. 

Франц удивленно вздрогнул; но у него не нашлось слов, что бы ответить Хельге, объяснить, что на самом то деле он более чем может понять ее… Потом, Хельга перевела быстрый взгляд за спину Франца и, чему-то смутившись и слегка покраснев, отпустила юношу. Франц тоже обернулся назад; среди толпы он успел заметить мужчину в обносках, который часто бродил по площади и Фридрихштрассе. Ему показалось, что мгновение назад этот нищий махал рукой Хельге.

«На кого это вы там смотрите? Это тоже человек из вашей шайки? Или чем вы там занимаетесь.?» — продолжил Франц, кивнул головой назад. Он начал нервно оглядываться по сторонам. — «Вы должны были теперь встретится с ним, после того как человека в шляпе поймали…?» 

Бывшие пару минут назад красными щеки Хельги побелели.   
«Не ваше дело. Убирайтесь от сюда прочь!» — Хельга повысила голос. Руки ее снова задрожали. 

Франц с интересом рассматривал Хельгу. Ему доставляло огромное удовольствие вести этот допрос. Пусть теперь Хельга будет в неловком положении, в каком был сам Франц на празднике, когда она загнала его своими вопросами в угол. 

«Чего вы так сильно переживаете? Если ничего и никого не знаете, из тех, о ком я спрашивал, и ни в чем не виновны?» — спокойно продолжил Франц, отодвигаясь на стуле от стола, что бы Хельга не могла до него дотянуться.

Хельга поджала губы и опустила взгляд.   
«Вы меня пугаете. У меня уже закончился обеденный перерыв и я должна вернуться в магазин, иначе меня лишат сегодняшней зарплаты». — с этими словами девушка резко поднялась со своего места, прижав к груди свою маленькую черную сумочку.   
Франц мельком отметил, что в сумочку Хельги вполне уместился бы миниатюрный пистолет.

В этот момент, к их столу решительно направились двое эсэсовцев, невесть откуда внезапно возникших на улице.   
И Хельга, и Франц испуганно замерли на своих местах. Хельга опустилась назад на стул и бросила быстрый, подозрительный взгляд на Франца.

«Герр Франц Рихтер? Отдел внутренней разведки и шпионажа. У нас к вам пара вопросов». — холодно сообщил один из эсэсовцев.   
Это были люди из отдела Франца. И у них были подозрения против него.

Франц молча ожидал. Офицеры интересовались его работой, его быстрым продвижением по службе, тем, как легко Франц обнаружил русского разведчика диверсанта — которым оказался тот самый человек в шляпе. На присутствие Хельги эсэсовцы не обращали никакого внимания и вели себя так, словно ее здесь не было.

Франц в негодовании объяснил, что все, чего он добился, стоило ему огромных честных трудов, и что он искренне верит в свое дело. Офицеры так же оказались осведомлены о том, что некоторые цифры в концлагерных списках проходящих через отдел Франца не совпадали с некоторыми такими списками в гестапо. Франц сказал, что ничего не знает об этом, но побледнел еще больше.

Брошенный же, как бы невзначай, напоследок одним из этих офицеров вопрос о враче из берлинского госпиталя, странным образом не только снимающим квартиру вместе с Францем, но и сопровождавшим его во многих поездках, и вовсе заставил Франца сжать под столом свои задрожавшие пальцы.

«Они все обо мне знают! Каждый мой шаг!» — в ужасе подумал Франц, но, старательно сохраняя остатки самообладания выдал, с непринужденной улыбкой, уже давно заготовленную на этот случай историю: Йозеф — его давний друг детства, в Берлине, стечением обстоятельств, они вновь встретились, и решили, что сотрудничество для них обоих будет выгодным и экономичным. 

Эсэссовцы холодно кивнули Францу и удалились, никак ответы Франца не прокомментировав. По их лицам и взглядам не возможно было ничего прочесть.

Франц, задумчиво потирая пальцы, проводил взглядом удалявшихся агентов и поднял глаза на Хельгу, о присутсвитвии которой тоже позабыл, сосредоточившись на том, что бы окончательно не выдать своего беспокойства и страха. Хельга в ответ опустила взгляд и, ничего не сказав, не оглядываясь и продолжая прижимать к себе сумочку, вскочила, перебежала дорогу, и скрылась в дверях обувной лавки. Франц, убедившись, что никто на него больше не смотрит, допил оставленный Хельгой на ее месте уже остывший чай и тоже ушел. У него появилась очередная идея.

***

«Что? С какой это стати я должен тебе помогать?!» — Шульце недовольно покосился на Франца. Они сидели в подвали маленького домика для инвалидов и тяжело раненных. Из крохотного засаленного окошка с толстым мутным стеклом в подвал проникал слабый свет. Квадрат света от сияющего окошка падал на затылок и колени Шульце, создавая вокруг него размытый ореол. В воздухе стояла пыль. 

Уголок, в котором жил Щульце, он отгородил от остального пространства грудами поломанной мебели. Прочие жители подвала в большинстве своем поступали также, создавая свои маленькие кусочки личного пространства. Сам Шульце восседал на порванном кресле, положив поврежденную ногу на здоровую. Его новый костыль лежал рядом на полу.

Франц сидел на выступающей части тумбочки, являющейся частью баррикады, отгораживающей Шульце от другой части подвала. На него свет от окошка не попадал, и Франц оказался в тени; с его места Шульце виделся черным силуэтом на фоне бьющего в глаза света. 

«Единственный человек, кому я кроме тебя могу доверять, слишком занят по своей работе… Да и не слишком то верит моим подозрениям. До тех пор, пока гестапо не схватило человека в шляпе, о котором я тебе сейчас рассказал, и не утвердило его вины, мой друг только смеялся над моими теориями. Ты — тоже мой друг. И ты не слишком то занят и критичен ко всякого рода выдумкам, насколько я вижу». — сообщил Франц.

Шульце покачал головой; из-за контрастного света Франц не мог разобрать выражения его лица, но, кажется, Щульце улыбался своей завсегдатай насмешливой улыбкой. 

«Друг — это громкие слова, мой дорогой Франц». — наконец ответил Шульце насмешливо. — «Я сомневаюсь, что заслужил быть чьим-то другом. Потому что просто по дружбе я и пальцем не пошевелю ради кого бы то ни было. Даже ради тебя». 

Франц сложил руки на груди. «Я даже и не сомневался, что ты ответишь как-то иначе. Я принес тебе деньги». — Франц стал рыться в кармане и выудил от туда небольшую пачку марок. 

Шульце сразу оживился, и нагнулся ближе к Францу.   
«С этого и надо было начинать разговор!» — Шульце потер кончики своих пальцев друг о друга. — «Так что мне предстоит выяснить, повтори — ка?..»

***

Преддверие рождества 1942 года в Берлине было совсем не праздничным; но, хотя бы небо было чистым, что мешало летать вражеским самолетам разведчикам. Из жалости или уважения к какому бы то ни было празднику прекращать свои авиа атаки они вряд ли бы стали, как казалось Францу. Это было не очень то тактически выгодным решением. На Рейхстаге развивались флаги; близлежащие у центра улицы были украшены редкими, наполовину побитыми цветными лампочками и ветками елок из парка. Детям раздавали брикеты хлеба; вероятно, отнятые у голодающих и умирающих людей из ранее не принадлежащих Германии стран.

«Твой фотоаппарат для слежки за твоими мировыми шпионами и заговорщиками ведь при тебе?» — голос идущего напротив Франца Йозефа вывел юношу из собственных угрюмых мыслей. 

Йозеф улыбался, глядя в глаза Францу, и на его щеках проступили ямочки. Франц смущенно ответ взгляд; по всему его телу пробежала дрожь. Ему было приятно видеть Йозефа счастливым, но повода быть счастливым на данный момент Франц не видел никакого, и улыбка Йозефа скорее привела Франца в ужас, чем вызвала ответную теплоту. 

«Да, фотоаппарат при мне». — как можно равнодушнее и спокойнее ответил Франц.

Йозеф схватил Франца за локоть.   
«Я хочу, что бы у меня была твоя фотография. А еще лучше — фотография с нами». — попросил он. Франц непонимающе взглянул на Йозефа.   
«Что?..» — только и пробормотал Франц, задумчиво вынимая свой фотоаппарат, когда Йозеф выхватил его у Франца и поймал за руку какую-то идущую мимо девчушку.

«Сфотографируй нас!» — потребовал Йозеф, высыпая в ладонь девочки пару монеток. Девочка улыбнулась широкой улыбкой, с двумя выбитыми зубами сбоку. Она навела объектив на Йозефа, схватившего Франца за плечо и заставившего его тоже смотреть в камеру. Несколько раз щелкнув затвором фотоаппарата, девушка вернула его Йозефу и убежала, пряча монетки в переднике. Йозеф сфотографировал продолжавшего сердито на него глядеть Франца и рассмеялся. Франц отнял у Йозефа фотоаппарат и спрятал назад во внутренний карман пальто.

«И что это было? Не понимаю, чего ты смеешься. Сейчас далеко не подходящее время для идиотских шуток. А кроме того, если ты действительно хочешь фотографию с нами, то сам ищи, кто ее тебе проявит. В лаборатории в здании СС я этого делать не буду». — недовольно сказал Франц Йозефу. Йозеф примирительно похлопал Франца по спине.

«Знаешь, Франц, мне кажется сейчас самый подходящий повод улыбнуться! Мы с тобой все еще здесь, мы не ранены, не убиты, в Берлине, а не на дальней линии фронта. Может быть, через мгновение самолеты скинут бомбы на то место, где мы с тобой сейчас стоим, и мы превратимся в прах. И что будет последним, что ты почувствуешь? Я бы предпочел, что бы я умер с улыбкой. Даже если я улыбался в тот момент над идиотской шуткой, как ты сказал. Может быть, у нас больше и не будет ничего, кроме этого мгновения счастья. Кто знает, что произойдет с нами в будущем? Как и чем закончится война и где каждый из нас на этот момент будет… Представь, что эта война однажды закончится, Франц! И мы с тобой останемся живы. И будем вспоминать, какие мы были в прошлом, глядя на эти фотографии… Ну или останется жив лишь кто-то один из нас. Тогда тем более, ему будет очень дорог это фотоснимок…» — воскликнул Йозеф.

Франц схватил Йозефа за воротник пальто.   
«Даже думать не смей, что кто-то из нас погибнет! Мы обязательно выберемся. Найдем выход из любой ситуации… Знаешь, ты действительно прав. Может быть, у нас больше и не будет этого короткого мига радости, и тогда он был совершенно необходим…» — сказал Франц в ответ. 

Йозеф снова улыбнулся. «А по поводу проявки фотоснимков не волнуйся, у меня есть знакомый в больнице, занимающийся любительской фотосъемкой. Без лишних вопросов проявит фотографии любого содержания…» — добавил Йозеф.

Франц и Йозеф уже почти дошли до дома где располагалась их квартира, как впереди показалась Хельга, идущая им навстречу. Франц удивленно приподнял брови. Он постарался идти рядом с Йозефом так, что бы девушка его не заметила, но ему это не удалось.

«Добрый день, Франц». — сказала Хельга. Похоже, что на этой улице она оказалась не из-за Франца и также была слегка удивлена их встрече. Франц кивнул в ответ. Хельга с любопытством посмотрела на Йозефа. Потом улыбнулась Францу. 

«Знаете, Франц, я хотела бы извиниться за свое нервное поведение. У меня были на то свои кое-какие личные причины… Если вы не против, мы могли бы с вами встретиться где-нибудь в Рождество. Забудем наши разногласия. Мне показалось, что вам, так же как и мне, будет одиноко вне работы… Может быть, в нас есть намного больше общего, чем мне показалось в начале. Вы умный и проницательный человек». — сказала девушка, продолжая застенчиво улыбаться.

Франц посмотрел на Йозефа; лицо того не выражало никаких эмоций. Хельга тоже посмотрела на Йозефа и вопросительно приподняла брови, снова глядя на Франца. 

«Нет. Кое в чем вы ошиблись, Хельга. Я проведу Рождество со своими близкими. И мне бы не хотелось быть в этот, возможно единственный и последний день нашего спокойствия, где бы то ни было еще, нежели вместе с теми, кто мне действительно дорог уже очень давно». — строго возразил Франц. Он снова бегло глянул на Йозефа. У того порозовели кончики оттопыренных ушей. Хельга пожала плечами. 

«Как пожелаете, Франц. Я всего лишь предложила. Хорошего вам Рождества. Возможно, я навещу вас чуть позже… После воскресного дня». — уже более холодный тоном и без улыбки сказала Хельга. Франц попрощался, и девушка скрылась за углом дома.

«Какая неудачная встреча… Теперь эта девушка через чур много знает обо мне. И даже о тебе, Йозеф… Знает, где мы живем… А учитывая то, что известно о ней мне, она захочет меня шантажировать. Использовать для своих целей… Ведь у нее есть все возможности заложить меня как нашему гестапо, так и кому-нибудь из Советов…» — зашептал Франц сам себе, но так, что бы Йозеф тоже его слышал. 

Йозеф поморщился. «Не придумывай. Эта девушка просто пыталась назначить тебе свидание. Но ты ей убедительно и однозначно отказал. Вот и все, дело закончено». — сказал он.

«О нет, Йозеф, все совсем не закончено… Неужели ты не понимаешь, как зыбко и нестабильно наше положение? Нам грозит опасность не только от врагов в войне, не только от иностранных агентов, но и от наших собственных государственных сил». — все тем же еле слышным шепотом сказал Франц, подымая взгляд на Йозефа. — «Может быть, я говорю как трус, но я никогда не был сильным человеком. Я боюсь смерти. И боли. Я боюсь потерять тебя. Мне не хотелось бы превратиться в малодушного предателя свой страны, какой бы эта страна не была. Но если приказы военачальников начнут угрожать моему и твоему относительному спокойствию, уж лучше я сбегу, или совершу подлость, стану перебежчиком, если это спасет твою или мою жизни».

Йозеф осторожно обнял Франца за плечи и встряхнул.   
«Иметь свои личные убеждения, отличные от насаждаемых тоталитарным бескомпромиссным государством вовсе не подлость. Как не подлость желание быть свободным, быть самим собой и любить тех, кого ты хочешь. И если у тебя нет возможности жить так в свой стране, покинуть ее, перебраться в другую — вовсе не предательство. И все равно, что сейчас война, что ты агент на службе СС. В первую очередь ты — человек!» — горячо прошептал Йозеф.

Франц покраснел.   
«Спасибо». — он тихо кивнул Йозефу. 

На небе появились облака. К вечеру мог снова начаться снег. Франц опасался налета бомбардировщиков.

***

Франц тихо отпер дверь своей квартиры. Из окна с улицы он видел отблески света в комнате; значит, Йозеф был дома. 

«Йозеф? Ты здесь?» — негромко позвал Франц.   
«Да, дорогой. С рождеством!» — услышал он в ответ тихий голос доктора. 

Франц смущено улыбнулся и прошел из крохотного коридора в гостиную. Йозеф сидел спиной к нему на диване около маленькой печки и курил. Диван они пару дней назад вынесли с первого этажа разрушенного соседнего здания. Диван был мягким и покрыт истертым красным бархатом. Йозеф сказал, что этот диван навевает ему приятные воспоминания и Франц не стал спорить.

Передняя дверца печки была приоткрыта и огонь озарял комнату теплым светом, оставляя по углам колеблющиеся тени. Деревяшки и мусор потрескивали, пожираемые языками пламени. На маленькой тумбочке, ранее стоявшей у кроватей, а теперь передвинутой Йозефом к дивану, горел огарок свечи и стояла бутылка вина.  
Франц стряхнул комья снега со шляпы и воротника пальто, и, повесив верхнюю одежду в коридоре, прошел к Йозефу.

«В больнице раздобыл». — Йозеф протянул бутылку с тумбочки Францу. — «Знаю, что это убогий подарок и все такое, и мне действительно хотелось бы чем-то тебя порадовать, но у меня больше ничего нет…» 

Йозеф отвел взгляд и кончики его ушей порозовели. — «Ну и еще мой знакомый распечатал те фотографии». 

Франц рассмеялся. «Все чудесно. Я более чем рад, что у нас все-таки будет… Подобие праздника». — ответил он Йозефу.

Франц принес с балкона объемный газетный сверток. «Стащил недавно кое-что съестное с вечеринки оберштурмбаннфюрера». — Франц, улыбаясь, отряхнул от кусочков льда и разложил содержимое свертка на тумбочке рядом со свечой.   
«А, да. У меня тоже есть…» — Франц вынул следом за свертком небольшую бутылку. Йозеф беззвучно засмеялся и прикрыл лицо рукой.

«А это специально для тебя». — на плечи Йозефа лег широкий теплый полосатый шарф. Йозеф провел руками по мягкой шерсти и обмотал шарф вокруг себя так, что остались видны только его красные оттопыренные уши. Он скосил взгляд на Франца.   
«Где ты его раздобыл?» — спросил Йозеф.   
Франц пожал плечами.   
«Связал. После работы по вечерам делал по немного… Нитки собрал на складе эсэсовцев и с барахолок. Сейчас уже не поймешь чьи вещи от кого остались…»

Йозеф с восхищением потрогал шарф.   
«Не знал, что ты еще и умеешь вязать». — удивленно пробормотал он.   
Франц смущенно отвел взгляд.  
«Еще в детстве пришлось научится…» — уклончиво ответил он. 

«Я сегодня с утра пришел со смены. Спал весь день. Наконец то хоть чуть-чуть отдохнул… Отпустили пораньше, Рождество все-таки…» — сообщил Йозеф, что бы прервать готовое воцариться молчание.

Франц, тем временем, вытащил из-под шкафа чайник и два стакана, хранящиеся в набитой газетами коробке, что бы не разбились при обстрелах. Помыв стаканы водой из ведра в уборной, Франц разлил в них вино из бутылки Йозефа и сел рядом с ним.

«За то, что мы дожили до этого года…» — пробормотал Франц, подымая стакан.   
«И за то, что бы дожить до следующего». — Йозеф тоже поднял стакан.   
Потом, сняв ботинки и развязав галстук, он забрался на диван, перекинув ноги через колени Франца, оперевшись спиной на боковую ручку.

Франц машинально взял в ладонь худую ногу Йозефа в сером шерстяном носке. Йозеф, не возражая, докуривал свою сигарету, запрокинув голову. Допив свой стакан вина, Франц взял в ладони обе ступни Йозефа и осторожно погладил. 

«Ты такой худой. Съешь сладкого. А то скоро упадешь от недостатка углеводов…» — Франц кивнул на стол, где кроме прочего было несколько конфет с праздника. Йозеф равнодушно потушил остатки сигареты.   
«Я сегодня выспался. Теперь у меня снова есть силы». — возразил он. Франц все же заставил Йозефа съесть конфету и тот запил ее очередным бокалом алкоголя.

Затем, Йозеф приподнялся с диванной ручки и, прильнув к Францу, положил голову ему на плечо. 

«Знаешь, я многого тебе не рассказывал». — сообщил Йозеф. 

«Ты пьян?» — на всякий случай спросил Франц. — «Осторожнее с тем, что хочешь сказать».

Йозеф улыбнулся. — «Нет, я хочу рассказать о себе». 

Он приподнял лежавшую на плече Франца голову так, что бы говорить ему на ухо, и зашептал: «Еще в 30-х годах, наша семья жила в особняке в пригородах Мюнхена. Мой отец тоже был врачом, кроме того, ученым-биологом; достаточно успешным в своем кругу. Мать играла на пианино и скрипке, выступала в театре. Еще у меня была младшая сестра, ей сейчас должно быть 15. Если она еще жива». Йозеф помедлил. Франц тоже молчал, продолжая поглаживать сквозь носки тонкие пальцы Йозефа.

«У нас было два этажа и много комнат в доме. В гостиной у камина стоял диван, похожий на тот, на котором мы сейчас сидим. У нас были деньги. Комфорт. Положение в обществе. Отец мог стать известным и уважаемым во всем мире врачом. Мама — актрисой. Как и моя сестра могла сейчас учится в гимназии. Но с приходом к власти партии национал-социалистов, нас лишили всех наших денег, лишили власти, лиши друг друга! Под предлогом того, что мать родилась не той расы, какой следовало бы порядочному человеку, а отец посмел полюбить ее такой, какой она была, да и еще сотворить с ней двоих детей. И все только для того, что бы самим занять наши дома и забрать наши деньги, накопленные годами усердной и честной службы.

Знаешь, что представляют из себя любые революционеры? Это слабаки и лентяи, у которых не хватает собственных сил добиться желаемого честным трудом, и которые выдумывают лозунги вроде «Мы за всеобщее равенство!» что бы безнаказанно и без особых усилий забрать себе не заслуженные ими блага у тех, кто ими обладает. Конечно, проще отнять у того, кто уже это получил, чем самому прилагать усилия, идти долгим путем, что бы тоже чего-либо добиться…»

Франц обнял Йозефа за плечи.   
«Тихо. Ты все же пьян…» — он покачал головой и поцеловал Йозефа в лоб.

«Ты знаешь, что я прав! Мне самому, до того как меня все же поймали, приходилось постоянно скрываться и врать, и по поводу своего происхождения, и по поводу того, что я спал с мальчиками… Мы не заслужили этого. Я сейчас понятия не имею, что с мой семьей и где они. Я просто надеюсь, что хоть кто из них жив и ему так же повезло, как и мне…» — Йозеф заглянул в глаза Францу.

«Я никогда не спрашивал, почему ты служишь в СС, и знать не хочу настоящего ответа. Ты так заботлив со мной, хотя давно должен был бы пристрелить. Я люблю тебя. Я рад, что ты тот, кто ты есть, потому что благодаря этому у меня есть мое настоящее. А настоящее единственная категория времени представляющая ценность».

С этими словами Йозеф отодвинулся от Франца и потянулся за новой сигаретой к тумбочке. На улице слышался шум и шорохи. В их собственном доме, в других квартирах, было тихо и пустынно. Франц остановил руку Йозефа со свечкой, которую тот приподнял, что бы прикурить свою сигарету. Он хотел потребовать, что бы Йозеф не курил так много, но слова встали поперек горла.

«Как будто мы венчаемся…» — пространно сообщил Йозеф, глядя на горящую свечу в их с Францем сплетенных пальцах. «Если ты хочешь, мы будем считать, что оно так и есть…» — шепотом ответил Франц, тоже смотря в дрожащее в их руках пламя. Капли растаявшего воска медленно стекали им на руки.

Йозеф тихо и печально рассмеялся.   
«Ты же знаешь, что это невозможно». — проворчал он, опуская свечу на тумбочку и вытирая уже запекшийся воск с пальцев.  
«Испортил всю романтику. С каких это пор мы с тобой смиряемся с невозможными вещами?» — улыбаясь, Франц взял Йозефа за подбородок.   
«Хочешь романтики, можешь начать раздевать меня, умник». — проворчал Йозеф, давая Францу поцеловать себя.

***

Сильно изменившееся за последнее годы, полное надменности и чувства собственной значимости лицо Йозефа вновь было жалобным и несчастным, какое видел у него Франц в поезде, отвозящим евреев в концлагерь. 

«Совершенно невозможно. У меня есть все документы, полностью опровергающие ваши слова». — холодно отрезал Йозеф, глядя прямо в пустые, светло-серые глаза гестаповца. 

Йозеф сидел в своем врачебном кабинете берлинского госпиталя, положив ногу на ногу и обняв колено руками. Офицер в небрежной позе устроился на лавочке в углу кабинета, на которую обычно усаживали пациентов.

Происходящее казалось невозможным, страшным сном. Йозеф уже успел привыкнуть к тому, что он — представитель народа высшего порядка, аристократ. Врач и ученый империи, в которой ему дозволено иметь не только мнение, выбор, место, но и власть. Власть и влияние, которыми Йозеф без зазрений совести всесторонне пользовался. Он просто не мог поверить, что может вновь всего этого так легко лишиться.

«Именно! Доктор Йозеф Вейхман работает у нас уже почти два года. Имеет идеальные рекомендации из бывших мест стажировки и диплом с отличием из университета. А скольких он спас немецких солдат, когда все другие врачи их уже похоронили! А его научные исследования — именно открытия доктора Йозефа значительно улучшили качество оружия и лекарств для бойцов нашей армии! Утверждать что он один из подлецов и изменников, что вы подразумеваете, называя его евреем — совершенно глупо!» — бойко воскликнула молодая медсестра, заглянувшая в открытую дверь кабинета. 

Кроме нее в коридоре, подслушивая, собралось еще около шести человек, которые выкрикивали в дверь свои негодующие речи по поводу вопросов гестаповца.

По лицу Йозефа скользнула легкая улыбка. Он кинул уничижительный взгляд на офицера гестапо и ободряюще кивнул девушке. Гестаповец гневно оглянулся на нее и поднялся со своего места. 

«На данный момент у меня больше нет вопросов. Но мы с вами еще не закончили, доктор. Быть может, все ваши врачебные и научные подвиги на благо победы нашей империи и вправду столь значимы, как о них говорят. Но у меня есть все подозрения полагать, что вы вовсе не тот, кем хотите казаться. И если я это как-либо смогу доказать, если мои некоторые, пока что не особо убедительные, зацепки окажутся реальными… То вас отправят туда, где таким как вы — единственное место!» — прошипел сквозь зубы гестаповец. 

Он резко встал и вышел из кабинета, расталкивая столпившихся у дверей медсестер и лаборантов.

27 февраля 1943 органы СС и гестапо начали активно выискивать и арестовывать остававшихся в Берлине евреев и направлять их в транзитные лагеря, являвшиеся переправочными пунктами в лагеря смерти. Среди более чем 8000 арестованных было множество людей, кого ранее внимание властей обходило стороной; чье происхождение было не так явно; тех, кто являлся женой или мужем, так называемых, чистокровных немцев. Последних было особенно много. Все арестованные были помещены в здание бывшей еврейской богадельни на Розенштрассе.

Подхваченный толпой, Франц шел вместе с ней, не разбирая дороги. Именно отдел Франца в данный момент занимался арестом оставшихся в городе евреев. Именно Франц сейчас должен был с автоматом и выкриками отыскивать последних скрывающихся евреев в Берлине и тащить их на Розенштрассе. Но вместо этого Франц, почему-то, отделившись от своих отрядов, от черной закутанной в военную форму массы, шел вместе с теми, в кого его сослуживцы, его подчиненные, отчаянно кричали, плевали и кого безуспешно пытались остановить.

Больше половины несущего Франца людского потока составляли женщины; отчаявшиеся, растерянные, голодные, уставшие; некоторые волокли за собой маленьких детей. Вокруг Франца, плотным кольцом, тоже шли одни женщины; мужчин Франц видел также, но мельком, и вдалеке от себя. Франц был в штатском и ничем сейчас не отличался от окружавших его простых людей, не был узнаваем никем из сослуживцев, ослепленных собой и своим гневом.

Франц испытывал невероятное сочувствие и понимание к этим женщинам и к их горю; он шел среди них, и думал, что чувствует тоже, что и они, и что мысленно он ничем не отличается от них. Он смутно помнил, как оказался здесь, в центре этого бушующего, с невероятной скоростью возникшего на улицах протеста, переросшего в настоящую демонстрацию, но и представить себе не мог, что бы он находился сейчас среди тех, кто кричал на этих несчастных женщин, среди тех, кто лишал их мужей, дорогих им людей и кормильцев их семей. Именно таким человеком должен был быть по своему положению и долгу Франц. Но душа Франца была сейчас во много раз ближе к каждой из идущих сейчас по Розенштрассе женщин, чем к любому солдату.

И, видя недоверие и сомнение в глазах мельком глядящих на него женщин, идущих рядом с ним, почти касаясь его плеч своими плечами, Франц, вдруг, искреннее заглядывая в их лица, громко заговорил. — «Вы понимаете, понимаете, мой… Моя… Моя жена — на половину еврейка! Нам удавалось это скрывать, но порой все же некоторые товарищи продолжали косо на нее посматривать… Я не знал ее родителей лично, но это были очень уважаемые и талантливые люди — врач и актриса.   
Она пошла по стопам отца. И сейчас работает в нашем госпитале в Берлине, и она настоящий врач, поверьте мне, и спасла жизней больше, чем любой мужчина называющий себя доктором! Она намного умнее, собраннее, ответственнее, смелее меня! Ее сила духа не сравнима ни с какой физической силой!   
И почему же ее сейчас допрашивает полиция, почему ее хотят отнять у меня, только по одной единственной, столь нелепой причине?» — Франц говорил все это, а перед глазами его стояло лицо Йозефа.   
— «Конечно, я понимаю, что вы испытали намного больше унижений и страданий чем я, ваше горе намного тяжелее и труднее моего, но я тоже заслуживаю права идти рядом с вами, и поддерживать нашу общую надежду своей маленькой!»

С этими словами Франц гневно взмахнул руками; и многие идущие рядом женщины поступили также. Мир вокруг Франца закружился в вихре криков, шума, идущих людей и падающих хлопьев снега из серого пасмурного неба. 

Этот водоворот хаоса и страстей вырвал на мгновение из своей пучины знакомое лицо, и только теперь Франц обнаружил, что одной из уже долгое время идущих рядом с ним женщин была Хельга Браун. 

Лицо Хельги раскраснелось и глаза горели каким-то отчаянным живым доверительным блеском, какой-то боевой решимостью и чувством единства с теми, вместе с кем она шла; в ней не было ни таинственности, ни коварства, ни жестокости; лишь отчаяние, печаль и простота, как и у всех прочих идущих по Розенштрассе женщин.

И Францу тоже передалось это чувство и он, схватив Хельгу за руку, потащил вперед, попутно врезав локтем какому-то эсэсовцу, почти до них добравшемуся. И вместе с Хельгой он кричал, что бы арестованных освободили, и штурмовал крохотную улочку. Через какое-то время, показавшееся Францу вечностью, полиции удалось разогнать часть демонстрантов, но на их место тут же прибывали новые, и новые…   
А когда отчаявшиеся эсэсовцы избавлялись от новоприбывших — возвращались старые. Франц с Хельгой были среди тех, кто дольше всех продержался среди самых первых и затем не однократно, вдвоем же, возвращавшихся назад.

И когда, уже под вечер, Франц и Хельга в очередной раз отступили от охраняемого эсэсовцами заветного кусочка Розенштрассе, и замерли чуть поодаль от все упорно не желающей сдаваться, преимущественно, женской толпы, Хельга осторожно спросила Франца: «Это правда, то что вы сказали? О вашей жене?»  
Франц покраснел и опустил глаза.   
«Отчасти…» — ответил он. 

Хельга теперь совсем иначе смотрела на Франца своими теплыми темными глазами — с сочувствием и пониманием. Они стояли под тускло горящим покачивающимся уличным фонарем. В его свете пестрели яркими лучами пролетающие снежинки. Хельга поправила свою меховую шляпку. Франц разжал свои тонкие губы, но замер, так и не произнеся никаких слов. Его разум отчаянно метался, не зная, доверится ли ему Хельге, сказать ли ей правду, и, в итоге, он все же решил, что целесообразнее промолчать. В конце концов, они до сих пор совсем ничего не знали друг о друге.

«Знаешь, Франц, мне постоянно говорили, что нельзя терять бдительности, нельзя забывать кто ты есть на самом деле, на чьей ты стороне и для какой цели ты находишься там, где находишься… Неустанно повторяли, что враг — есть враг.   
И врагом вполне может оказаться обходительный, порядочный, честный, отважный и справедливый, по своему, человек. И с человеческой точки зрения, может начать казаться, что ты испытываешь к нему сострадание, сочувствие, понимание, восхищение, даже влюбленность… Ведь он ничем не отличается от тебя самой и от твоих союзников. Кроме одного — он не твой союзник. А значит, ты должна быть к нему беспощадна и бескомпромиссна».— сказала Хельга, продолжая глядеть молчавшему Францу в глаза.   
Ее собственный взгляд же вновь стал напряженным и серьезным, но сохранил прежнюю теплоту.   
Хельга взяла Франца за руку.

«Я и предположить не могла, что самым трудным для меня окажется ненавидеть моих врагов. Когда многие из них вдруг оказались самыми обычными простыми людьми, с которыми постоянно общаешься, с которыми живешь рядом… Которые не совершают ничего, что могло бы заставить пробудиться в моем сердце злости и гневу по отношению к ним.   
И то одно, что я произношу все эти слова — уже предательство, слабость, не простительное малодушие! Эти слова могли бы стоить мне жизни. Могли бы стоить многих лет усилий и трудов многих других людей. Тем не менее, я все же произношу их». 

Хельга внимательно посмотрела на Франца. Тот сжал в ответ ее худые маленькие пальчики в перчатках.

«Послушайте, Франц. Вы должны решить для себя, за что вы боретесь. И на чьей вы стороне. Возможно, вы считаете, что за вашими поступками не стоит какой-то глобальной цели, что выполняя свою обыденную работу вы не совершаете ничего ужасного. Но это не так.  
В данное время, любой ваш поступок не может являться нейтральным. Вы либо своими действиями боретесь на стороне нацистов, либо на стороне их противников. И что бы быть противником нацистов, вовсе не обязательно перестать быть настоящим немцем. Напротив, вы спасете свою страну и свой народ от гнета бесчеловечного правительства!  
Посмотрите на этих отчаявшихся людей на Розенштрассе рядом с нами. И если вы, как и я, шли среди них, это значит, вы совсем не тот человек, чье место стоять плечом к плечу с гитлеровскими офицерами. Уезжайте из Берлина. Найдите людей из сопротивления. Забирайте вашу жену, если ее еще не арестовали, и бегите. За вами уже охотятся по множеству подозрений. А вашей жене вы и сами знаете, какая грозит, еще большая, опасность». — на этот раз Хельга сама настойчиво перебила Франца, не дав тому ничего ответить на ее предыдущий откровенный монолог.

Франц был почти наверняка уверен в том, кем на самом деле являлась Хельга. Теперь у него не осталось в этом сомнений. Как не осталось сомнений и в том, что он готов помогать и содействовать этой девушке. Франц ощущал себя совершенно разочарованным и преданным своим государством. Униженным и обесчещенным. Ему было стыдно за свою слепую, детскую веру в то, что он своим духом протеворечия сможет изменить мир в лучшую сторону. Тогда это решение казалось правильным. Но будущее он представлял совсем иным.

Хельга открыла Францу глаза на новые перспективы; на новые надежды и возможности. Она подарила ему шанс окончательно переосмыслить и по-новому пересмотреть свои взгляды и убеждения на политическое положение в мире и место Франца в нем.

«В Потсдаме, не далеко от Малых Бранденбургских ворот, есть маленький газетный киоск, выкрашенный в синий цвет. Вы сразу заметите его, как свернете к воротам идя по Бранденбургской улице. Там работает мой товарищ Ганс. Вы его сразу узнаете — ему около 50 лет, полный, маленького роста, с черными усами; любит носить смешные фуражки и рубашки в полоску. Если встретите его, просто скажите, что вы от Ольги Кузнецовой. Запомните. Ольга Кузнецова. Он вам поможет». — шепотом сообщила Хельга, привстав на цыпочки, что бы говорить Францу на ухо.

Франц осторожно скосил взгляд на Хельгу.   
«Это ведь вы? Ольга…» — одними губами, практически не издавая звуков, спросил Франц.   
Хельга лукаво улыбнулась.   
«Ах Франц, все то вам нужно знать… » — засмеялась она.   
«Берегите себя». — горячо попросил Франц и крепко пожал Хельге руку. Она пожала ее в ответ и быстро поцеловала Франца в щеку; затем, не оборачиваясь, направилась в темноту идущей в сторону улочки и через пару минут скрылась в пелене снегопада.

Больше Франц никогда не встречал ее и ничего не слышал о ней.


	6. 1944г. Потсдам - Эссен.

Резкий запах лекарств и спирта стоял в воздухе больничного кабинета. Йозеф попытался вытереть грязные руки о не менее грязное полотенце, но лишь еще больше размазал по ладоням пятна крови и пепла. Он бросил полотенце и расположился в полутьме за столом около керосиновой лампы. Пригладил темные, коротко остриженные и уложенные назад волосы. В его прическе не осталось и намека на былые пушистые кудряшки.  
Было прохладно, и он сел, закутавшись в пальто и шарф. В городе погасили огни. Было очень тихо. Йозеф закурил. Дым ровной и мягкой струйкой потянулся к покрытому копотью и плесенью потолку.

Шла весна 1944 года. Берлин горел. Война на восточном фронте неумолимо проигрывалась Германией. Со своего положения Йозеф видел лишь хаос и мрак; его кружило в водовороте страха и не определенности.  
Не смотря на войну, на специфику своего происхождения в данном месте и времени, Йозефу до сих пор удавалось быть максимально аполитичным, заниматься наукой и врачеванием лишь с точки зрения ученого.   
Йозеф не мог отказаться от своих увлечений, экспериментов, от достаточно неплохого социального положения и от самих людей, лишь потому, что предоставляющие ему все эти возможности люди имели определенные политические убеждения.  
Даже судьба его родственников и сородичей почти перестала волновать Йозефа. То, чем занимался Йозеф в научном и врачебном плане было для него более значимо чем то, на кого он работал.   
Но в данный момент никто уже не мог игнорировать своего положения, каждый был невольно захвачен в сложившуюся структуру и автоматически становился причастным ко всем преступлениям.   
А Йозеф очень не любил быть к чему-либо привязанным и кем-либо ограничиваемым.   
Но непонятное ему самому чувство страха продолжало мешать Йозефу, удерживать его, делало его нерешительным и колеблющимся в своих желаниях.

На душе не приятно скребло. Йозеф хотел бы, но никак не мог принять окончательного решения. Хотелось бежать, хотелось исчезнуть, раствориться; раствориться во мраке, времени, в людях; в теплом весеннем свете, в шуме листвы и голосах далеких городов.  
Иозеф избрал путь растворения в алкоголе.

***

Стояла тяжелая, ощутимая, звенящая в ушах тишина. Воздух был давящий и душный, как перед началом сильной грозы. Город замер в мгновении мрачного ожидания.   
Франц взволнованно бежал по каменным ступенькам, поднимающимся вверх улицы. От неясного и смутного волнения он постоянно поглядывал на свои наручные часы.   
Каждое движение секундной стрелки казалось роковым мечом, отрубающим драгоценные кусочки времени его жизни.   
По углам и в темноте улиц мерещились преследующие Франца тени.  
Франц еще не знал, куда и к кому занесет его, но однозначно понимал, что находиться среди гитлеровцев, тянущих его в пропасть пустоты, страхов, и мучительной смерти, он больше не в состоянии.  
Когда-то давно, еще до начала войны, Франц действительно искренне считал, что подобный государственный строй — это великолепно продуманная, достойная существования система и восхищался предлагаемыми партией тоталитарными идеями.   
Но наивный детский идеализм Франца и вера в то, что новая партия сможет изменить их страну к лучшему были жестоко раздавлены в первые же годы войны суровой реальностью.   
В начале пути красивые слова о порядке, строгости, справедливости, долге и силе звучали привлекательно; но они были лишь красивыми и лживыми словами, и, как все прочие красивые слова, существовали только лишь для того, что бы подчинять людей.  
Столкнувшись непосредственно с живыми, обычными людьми, с их чувствами, с их горестями и бедами, Франц больше не мог игнорировать их, не думать о них, не мог быть беспрекословно и четко по правилам выполняющим приказы эсэсовцем.   
Он увидел мир с иной точки зрения людей, людей по другую сторону, и отныне и сам оказался среди них.  
Все, о чем мог мечтать теперь Франц были жизнь без ежедневных побоищ, смертей и голода; жизнь где каждый шаг не контролировался бы безжалостным аппаратом цензуры. Жизнь, где приемлемость идей на существование определялась бы некими другими, более лояльными и компромиссными законами.  
Франц внимательно изучил всевозможные карты и железнодорожные справочники. Составил, пусть еще только в своем воображении, наименее подозрительный и безопасный маршрут для него и Йозефа в Потсдам. А от туда, возможно, и за пределы Германии, до тех пор, пока в стране не разрядиться обстановка.  
Теперь оставалась самая главная и значительная часть, без которой весь план Франца не имел бы никакого смысла — рассказать об этом плане Йозефу.

Франц шагал быстрой походкой, глядя себе под ноги и погрузившись в свои мысли, и испуганно вздрогнул, когда его хрипло окликнул знакомый голос.

«Это опять ты, Франц?» — Спросили вновь. 

Франц обернулся и увидел Шульце, сидящего на деревянных брусьях в каменных обломках дома. Деревяшки были сухие и отдавали слабым теплом. В этом месте проходила сплошная каменная стена соседнего здания. Никого живого, кто мог бы услышать их, сейчас по близости не было.   
Франц опустился на деревяшку рядом с мужчиной. Позади висела покосившаяся вывеска магазина обуви, отбрасывая ровный прямоугольник тени на сгорбившегося Шульце. Из-под пыльных разбитых витрин можно было увидеть носки ботинок и туфлей, пока что еще не растащенных горожанами.

«Что с тобой, Шульце? Чего ты здесь сидишь? Ты, знаешь ли, выглядишь совсем не хорошо». — Голос Франца звучал отчетливо, несмотря на то, что говорил он очень тихо. 

Шульце усмехнулся: «Ты себя то видел, приятель?» 

Франц пожал плечами. 

— «Согласен. Я такой же потерянный разгильдяй и пьяница, как и ты. Я ведь даже не могу сказать, что имею работу. Вся моя деятельность — чистый энтузиазм за который теперь почти не платят и акт отчаяния человека, желающего хоть чем-то заниматься и быть хоть к чему-то причастным…»

Франц перевел взгляд на темнеющее над домами берлинское небо.

Шульце с подозрением сощурился и нагнулся к лицу Франца, внимательно рассматривая его.

«Ты меня сейчас проверяешь? Этим развязным презрительным тоном отзываясь о своей эсэсовской работе? Подловить хочешь? Тем, что я тебе разболтал, что хотел бы в Америку сбежать?» — Спросил Шульце сердито. 

Франц растерянно покачал головой. Он не узнавал Шульце. Колючие зеленые глаза того совсем потухли, лицо осунулось и поросло щетиной. Казалось, даже непобедимый цинизм и умение пошутить над самой мрачной ситуацией Шульце были сломлены. Францу сделалось совсем грустно.

«Вовсе нет. Я и сам, откровенно говоря, хотел бы сбежать. И сбегу. В самое ближайшее время». — Сказал Франц, положив голову на руки и запустив пальцы в свои волосы. 

Шульце снова боязливо вздрогнул и растерянно уставился на Франца. Некоторое время он изучал его видневшийся сквозь пальцы профиль.

«Ты слишком честный, Франц». — С сочувствием сообщил он. 

Франц улыбнулся, подымая голову.

— «Не всегда и не со всеми. Но с тобой мне хотелось бы быть хотя бы от части честным, поскольку, возможно, сейчас мы с тобой прощаемся навсегда, а ты был одним из немногих людей, кого я бы мог назвать своими друзьями».

В глазах Шульце сверкнул какой-то недобрый огонек, но голос его, в разрез с этим взглядом, зазвучал насмешливо-весело.

«Это как-то связанно с той женщиной? Твой предполагаемый побег. Она заманила тебя уехать с ней? Ты повелся на ее обольстительную красоту? — Шульце нервно рассмеялся. — Поверь, я понимаю, как может закружить голову и увлечь в безумное приключение женщина… Но ты ведь и меня втянул в свое расследование, а когда я в конце концов кое-что выяснил и поведал тебе об этой женщине, ты резко и без объяснений оправдал ее и приказал мне все прекратить. А потом она пропала, и дело закрыли. Все как в воду кануло, после того, как прошло через тебя, Франц…»

Франц непонимающе взглянул на Шульце. Впервые их разговор складывался совершенно не складно и лживо натянуто.

«Что… — только и пробормотал Франц разгневанно. — Ни черта она ни при чем. С чего ты вообще сейчас про нее вспомнил? У меня есть много других более веских причин покинуть страну…» 

Франц гневно поджал губы.

«И каких же это причин? Политических? Куда же ты поедешь, Франц? Где, кроме как здесь, на своем посту, найдется место эсэсовскому офицеру? Какая страна примет тебя? Чем собираешься ты заниматься? Что еще умеешь ты, кроме как убивать и строчить доносы?..  
И кроме того, почему это тебя так сильно злит мой вопрос о женщине? Сказал, что хочешь быть со мной откровенным, но продолжаешь лгать. Я никогда не видел тебя с женщиной. У тебя нет женщины. Ты не говоришь о женщинах. Под любым предлогом всегда избегаешь этой темы». — Вспылил Шульце в ответ.

— «Это мое личное дело. И я правда что-то стал с тобой слишком честным. Прощай». 

Франц резко поднялся с деревяшки, намереваясь уйти. Он был не способен ответить Шульце на его вопросы. Все свои фантазии и грезы вдруг показались Францу до смешного не продуманными.

«Да брось, не злись так…» — Более примирительно попросил Шульце. Он протянул Францу руку. Франц пожал ее.

В тишине было слышно, как потрескивают остывающие в вечернем воздухе деревянные брусья и балки, на которых сидел Шульце. Ветер равнодушно колыхал весеннюю зелень. В тени, в сырых закоулках под стенами еще лежали остатки инея и грязного снега, не смотря на то, что зимой то его почти и не было. Где-то, очень далеко, раздались выстрелы.   
Франц печально покачал головой. Он устал и запутался. На душе было пусто. Он больше не понимал, что в действительности чувствует, и чего по настоящему желает.

***

Йозеф полулежал на диване, запрокинув голову и завернувшись в одеяло. Ноги в ботинках он протянул к огню. Волосы его были растрепаны; на бледных впалых щеках играл румянец.  
Йозеф взглянул на вошедшего в комнату Франца своими темными, живыми глазами, и в их глубине затеплились нежные, страстные огоньки. Франц растерянно подошел к Йозефу и положил ладонь ему на лоб. Лоб был горячий. От Йозефа ощутимо несло алкоголем.

«Ты снова напился?» — Печально спросил Франц.

Йозеф молча потянулся, устраиваясь поудобнее на диване; одеяло слегка сползло с его плеч.

«Франц, ты такой замечательный. Твои эти светлые волосы, и черное пальто. Тебе так идет черный цвет. Такой серьезный». — Мечтательно проговорил Йозеф, хватая Франца за галстук и стараясь притянуть его к себе через спинку дивана. 

Франц осторожно попытался высвободиться, но Йозеф перехватил его руки за запястья.

У Йозефа всегда был необычайно мягкий, глубокий и тихий голос; даже когда он повышал его или старался говорить громче обычного, интонации его всегда оставались непостижимым образом спокойными.   
Йозеф почти никогда не кричал, не злился, не проявлял бурных эмоций; даже будучи совершенно пьяным, он продолжал говорить своим задушевным, полным какой-то скорбной глубины и рассудительности голосом.   
Но темные глаза Йозефа, бывшие очень живыми и выразительными, говорили намного больше его слов. Франц отчетливо помнил, когда задумчивый, печальный, холодный, смотрящий куда-то сквозь мир, в вечность, взгляд Йозефа стал мягким, нежным, теплым и живым, остановившись на нем. И когда Йозеф, оставаясь все так же подчеркнуто холодным внешне, впервые так взглянул на Франца, что-то сладостное и теплое кольнуло у Франца на душе.  
И теперь, еще более полный страсти и внутреннего огня взгляд Йозефа совершенно сводил Франца с ума.   
Йозеф вообще, будучи пьяным, становился намного чувственнее, но теперь на него вдруг нашло нечто новое. Может быть, потому что он выпил даже больше, чем всегда.   
Франц, поначалу категорически не хотевший этого, все же повиновался желанию Йозефа и, нагнувшись к нему, поцеловал.   
Весь план и заготовленный серьезный разговор разбились и потеряли значимую весомость. Францу стало слегка больно от этого.  
Йозеф целовался жадно и с упоением.  
Затем, небрежно оттолкнув Франца, Йозеф потянулся к столику, на котором лежали сигареты, но не смог схватить их непослушными пальцами, и уронил. Сигареты с глухим стуком раскатились по полу. Йозеф вздохнул. Франц подобрал сигареты и, уложив обратно в пачку, бросил ее на шкаф, подальше от Йозефа.   
Йозеф недовольно ткнул Франца кулаком в локоть, но потом, смирившись, схватил Франца за руку и повлек к себе. Франц опустился рядом с Йозефом и осторожно приобнял его.  
Взгляд юноши продолжал все так же манящее сиять; он улыбался. Франца накрыло волной возбуждения; он напрочь позабыл обо всех разговорах и волнениях прошедшего дня, и даже не пытался сделать вид, что хотел бы сдерживаться. Стыда или смущения он не испытывал.  
Франц грубо схватил Йозефа за плечи и повалил вниз; тот засмеялся. На щеках его проступили ямочки. Непослушными пальцами Йозеф смял воротник рубашки Франца; расстегнуть ее он, естественно, не смог.  
Франц целовал Йозефу шею, плечи, уши; тот смущенно улыбался и, прикрыв глаза, неловко, на ощупь, отвечал действиям Франца.  
Францу перехватило дыхание. На душе разливалось сладкое, тягучее, как расплавленный сахар умиротворение.  
За стенами дома, где-то вдалеке прогромыхали снаряды. Никто не мог сказать, что случится завтра и как и когда что для кого закончится. Но Франц все равно сейчас чувствовал себя счастливым; за годы войны, где каждый день на глазах Франца умирало огромное количество людей, он отучился от того, чтобы планировать свое будущее, от страхов потерь и перемен, потому что испытал их через чур много.   
Единственное, что имело сейчас значение, это его, и Йозефа, жизни, продлившиеся следующие пару секунд. И еще пару секунд. Секунд, которые, возможно, сложатся в день.  
Франц растерянно взял в обе свои руки лицо Йозефа и погладил его по щекам. Франц вдруг осознал, что любил его, действительно любил, со всей чистотой и невинностью. Он не боялся отпустить Йозефа, не боялся потерять, не боялся лишиться. Но в глубине души наивно и эгоистично продолжал желать, что бы тот как можно дольше пробыл вместе и рядом с ним.

Йозеф открыл глаза. Лицо его резко посерьезнело. Франц взволнованно замер.

«Мне так страшно, Франц. Ты единственный близкий мне человек. И как друг, товарищ — тоже… — прошептал Йозеф. — Мир рушится вокруг нас, люди погибают, теряются и страдают… А мы с тобой все еще вместе, ни смотря на все это. Кто мы, где мы, Франц? Мы словно живем в своем собственном мире, сотканном из коротких и крохотных мгновений счастья». 

Франц положил голову Йозефу на грудь. Вместе с ровным, вкрадчивым голосом юноши Франц теперь слышал, как неровно и быстро стучит его сердце.  
Йозеф запустил пальцы в растрепанные светлые волосы Франца и продолжил, словно ни к кому не обращаясь, пространно глядя в потолок. 

— «Мы стараемся не замечать бушующих вокруг нас бурь. Всей тошнотворной мерзости, всех безумств и смерти. Существуем вдали от реальности, от всего человечества. Мы оба потерянные люди, Франц. К чему мы стремимся, чего добиваемся, ради чего живем? Мы могли бы достичь большего, но мы боимся, мы сомневаемся, считаемся себя через чур слабыми и в итоге даже не пытаемся что-либо сделать.  
Вчера к нам в госпиталь приходил гестаповец. Этот мерзавец смел предположить, что я не являюсь таким же представителем «высшей расы», как он. И даже не смотря на то, что он ничего не смог доказать, мне все равно стало страшно. Потому что мне кажется, что из-за того, кто я, когда и кем родился, я в любой момент могу потерять все что имею, и никогда не смогу добиться чего-то еще». — Прошептал Йозеф, заглядывая Францу в лицо.

Франц приподнял голову и нахмурился.

— «И что же теперь, вообще ничего не делать, даже не пытаться, из-за глупой идеологии нашей страны? Напиваться? Напиваться ради отрешения и забвения?!» 

Йозеф смущенно отвел взгляд.

«Мы не должны сдаваться. Не должны смиряться с тем, что подавляет нас. Должны сражаться за себя. За то, кто мы есть. За наше будущее. — Франц понизил голос, но продолжал говорить с явственным нажимом — Я имею какое-какую информацию, благодаря которой, возможно, нам удастся изменить нашу жизнь. Я устал скрываться, прятаться, лгать и каждый день переживать за тебя и себя.   
Ты сам сказал мне, что в первую очередь мы — люди. И если полученная мной информация подтвердиться, мы сможем оказаться на другой стороне, Йозеф. Пусть, пока что, не непосредственно в Германии, но на стороне таких же как мы простых людей, немцев и евреев, не заслуженно и не справедливо страдающих.   
Со своего нынешнего места я больше не могу приносить никому пользу, не подвергаясь сам смертельной опасности. Мне не справиться в одиночку. Я увидел иные возможности. И теперь я хочу по настоящему бороться!»

Йозеф удивленно уставился на Франца. Лицо его вытянулось. 

«Где ты понабрался этих агитационных политических лозунгов? От тебя я меньше всего ожидал, что ты выдашь что-то, что подошло бы словам какого-нибудь коммуниста». — Без выражения сообщил он. 

Франц покраснел. 

«Коммунисты побеждают в войне». — Заметил он шепотом. 

Йозеф встрепенулся. Он показался Францу совершенно трезвым.   
Глаза Йозефа сощурились: «Не знаю, кто тебя надоумил, но, насколько я понимаю, ты теперь хочешь вступить в какое-то антигитлеровское подпольное сопротивление? При том, что ты все еще в полной мере продолжаешь служить в подразделении СС?»

Франц смущенно сжал руку Йозефа.

«Да». — Только и сказал тихо Франц.

В конце концов, трактовка Йозефа почти соответствовала действительности.  
Повисло молчание. Йозеф серьезно размышлял. Францу стало душно; у него закружилась голова. Как много времени, как много чужих смертей и горестей потребовалось увидеть Францу, что бы осознать, что новая революция вовсе не приведет к спасению их страны, а лишь наоборот до невероятных масштабов взрастит контроль над населением жестокой и пропитанной параноидальной теорией заговора партией.   
Но ведь всем людям свойственно меняться и это вовсе не делает Франца предателем. Он всегда действовал ради лучших побуждений. Так ли это? Не ошибается ли он в очередной раз?  
Франц не смог сам себе мысленно ответить на этот вопрос. Он встал, и пройдясь по комнате приоткрыл окно. По крайней мере, в полнейшем безумии и ошибочности одного, самого главного нынешнего утверждения их страны Франц был уверен абсолютно.   
Франц сел на диван, на противоположную сторону от Йозефа и подпер голову рукой, так, что бы видеть своего врача.   
Ничто не стоит того, ради чего стоило бы остаться там и с теми, кто ненавидел таких как Йозеф, как его близкие, да и, в общем, таких как и сам Франц тоже.   
Йозеф продолжал молчать. С легким удивлением Франц заметил, что тот заснул. Франц печально улыбнулся. Очевидно, завтра, когда Йозеф протрезвеет, весь разговор придется начать с начала.  
Вдруг, Францу пришла в голову мысль самому, в одиночку проверить то, что сообщила ему Ольга. А что если ее слова были все же не жестом доброй воли, как ошибочно показалось Францу, а хорошо продуманной ловушкой. И этот ее приятель в Потсдаме ждет Франца, что бы захватить как опасного вражеского агента и офицера… Юноша вздрогнул. Тогда, пожалуй, в этом случае им прийти вместе с Йозефом будет точно безопаснее. Еврейский врач вызовет больше доверия.  
Франц устало подошел к Йозефу и поцеловал в лоб. Йозеф в ответ улыбнулся во сне.

***

Черный дым от приближающегося к вокзалу поезда ветром сносило в сторону платформы. В ногах у людей летали поднятые в воздух полустертые объявления и обрывки газет. Одна из бумажек, шурша, упала у ног Франца. Франц закашлялся и повыше поднял шарф.   
Стоящий рядом Йозеф надвинул шляпу на глаза. Кажется, в действительности, прошла пара дней, но Францу чудилось, словно он ожидал этого момента намного дольше.  
Франц ощущал как волнующе трепещет его сердце; ладони вспотели; юноша облизнул сухие тонкие губы.  
Он принял окончательное решение, бесповоротное, переломное и самое дерзкое решение в его жизни. Решение покинуть родную страну, привычный мир и свое долгим трудом заслуженное место. Решение покинуть свое прошлое, прошлую жизнь, прошлые убеждения и прошлые мечты. Коренным образом сломать все и рвануться в бездонную пучину неизвестности.  
Если бы Франц был один, он бы никогда на это не решился. Только ради Йозефа Франц был готов пойти против своих страхов, только благодаря ему он стал тем, кем стал теперь. Без Йозефа Франц бы не встретил и Ольгу, не поверил ей. Не изменил бы сам своего пути.  
Франц скосил взгляд на Йозефа. Тот еле заметно улыбнулся в ответ. Йозеф сейчас думал о том же о чем и Франц — что только благодаря второму он теперь стоит здесь и является тем, кем стал.  
Резкий паровозный гудок прервал их мыли; вместе с потоком других людей, в основном, рабочих и военнопленных, Франц медленно двинулся в черный квадрат вагонных дверей. Среди пассажиров поезда на Потсдам взгляд Франца изредка вырывал из толпы также и немецких солдат, полицейских, эсэсовцев, врачей… Все они ехали туда по каким-то своим, неведомым Францу делам, и каждый из них был частичкой некого своего таинственного поручения или побега от него.  
До отправления оставалась пара минут; Франц уже сделал шаг, что бы ступить на железную ступеньку, отделяющую вагон от платформы, как непостижимым образом мир вокруг перевернулся и юноша осознал, что падает на землю.   
Франц больно ударился поясницей о каменную кладку перрона. Кто-то подставил, нарочно или нет, ему подножку.   
Над головой замелькали множество ног в туфлях и ботинках, норовящие вот вот наступить Францу на голову. Франц закрыл лицо руками. Подняться из-за этих несущихся бесконечной волной ног Франц никак не мог, и он попытался отползти в сторону; это ему удалось, но вдруг кто-то грубо схватил его за воротник пальто. Франц видел лишь тяжелые черные сапоги и руку в кожаной перчатке. По телу пробежала дрожь страха. Эсэсовец?  
Францу удалось посмотреть вверх. Над ним, нагнувшись, стоял незнакомый молодой человек в военной форме.   
В шаге за спиной незнакомца стоял Шульце. 

«Это он». — Ледяным тоном подтвердил Шульце. Глаза Франца расширились от непонимания и удивления.

«Шульце меня предал?» — Пронеслась в его голове одна единственная мысль и тут же канула в ничто.

«Что происходит?!» — Раздраженно воскликнул Франц, не отводя глаз с лица Шульце. Тот отвернулся и завел руки за спину. Больше он ничего не говорил.

«Вы арестованы по подозрению в государственной измене, герр Франц Рихтер». — Холодно проговорил незнакомый офицер. 

«Ваши документы?» — Добавил он, и, не дождавшись ответа Франца сам стал рыться в его карманах. Франц рассерженно попытался тому помешать.

«С какой стати, какие у вас есть доказательства, каковы причины обвинения?» — Вскричал он. 

Эсэсовцу удалось изъять и рассмотреть документы Франца. Также, он забрал у Франца и его револьвер.

— «Я уже сказал. Подозрение в государственной измене. Клевета на партию и фюрера. Неуважение к своему долгу, стране и истинной идеологии… Предательство и дезертирство». 

Тонкие губы офицера исказились в презрительной усмешке. Франц почувствовал к нему почти тошнотворное омерзение. Он вновь обернулся к стоящему позади Шульце.

«Неужели это ты привел ко мне этого человека, Шульце? Что ты ему обо мне рассказал, какую ложь?! Отвечай!» — Франц попытался замахнуться рукой, но офицер тут же схватил ее за предплечье и прижал к дороге.

Поезд издал второй гудок. 

«Ваш друг поступил правильно, в отличие от вас, уважаемый герр Рихтер. — ответил за Шульце офицер. — Он поставил служение своей стране и долгу выше вашей дружбы. Позорной дружбы, если то что он о вас рассказал — правдиво». 

Офицер взглянул на Шульце: «Вы были честны и будете награждены за это, не сомневайтесь. Вам не стоит беспокоиться об этом человеке. Он больше уже не ваш друг, не правда ли?» 

Шульце поднял голову. 

— «Конечно, вы абсолютно правы, унтерштурмфюрер. Когда я узнал то, что знаете теперь и вы, я понял, что больше не могу доверять этому человеку».

Шульце наконец посмотрел на Франца. В его глазах была прежняя колючая живость.

Резким движением за локоть офицер поднял Франца на ноги. 

«Вы пройдете с нами. И там уже следствие гестапо решит, виновны вы, или нет и что известное нам о вас — правда». — Сказал он.

«Но я не могу! Сейчас отъедет мой поезд! Я обязан, по служебному заданию, быть в Потсдаме сегодня же вечером…» — Отчаянно вскричал Франц.

Он бегло осмотрел толпу, ища Йозефа, но нигде того не видел.

«Все ваши задания отменяются до конца расследования. Мы можем послать телеграмму о том, что вы не придите, в Потсдам, против которой те, кто вас ждут, не смогут иметь никаких возражений. На ваше рабочее место в СС также до окончания расследования будет поставлен другой человек. И он либо останется на нем же, либо вы вернетесь назад. Но не ранее закрытия вашего дела». — Сообщил офицер. 

Франц побледнел.

Унтерштурмфюрер толкнул Франца в спину дулом револьвера и потащил в сторону выхода с вокзала. В поезде, шипя, задвигались рессоры. Францу казалось, что он сейчас потеряет сознание; он изо всех старался, но не мог сохранить самообладания. 

Теперь Франц оказался идущим между эсэсовцем и Шульце. Шульце нагнулся к уху Франца; юноша слышал его нездоровое, пропитанное табачным дымом и спиртом дыхание.

«Я предупреждал тебя, что твоя наивность и добросердечность не доведут до добра, Франц. Я выяснил, что девушка, которую ты спас — была русской коммунисткой. Если ты действительно рисковал, или того хуже — устраивал диверсии в СС ради нее, в чем я почти уверен, мой донос оказался вовсе не лжив. Кроме того, ты снимал квартиру вместе с врачом, в чьем не арийском происхождении я уверен процентов на 90». — Шульце усмехнулся.   
В его глазах горел прежний хитрый огонек.

«Почему, почему ты сделал это? После того что видел и слышал, что пережил? Я думал, ты понимаешь меня». — Печально прошептал Франц в ответ.

— «Я прекрасно понимаю тебя, Франц. Но когда у меня есть выбор спасти свою жизнь, предав ради этого жизнь товарища, не сомневайся, что я выберу первое. СС сделало мне предложение, от которого я никак не мог отказаться. Они дали мне шанс на будущее.   
Чему меня научила жизнь, так это ни к кому не привязываться, и никому не доверять. Никто не сделает для тебя того, что не сделаешь ты сам. У меня появилась выгодная возможность, и я ей воспользовался, вот и все.   
Жизнь слишком коротка и опасна, особенно в эти годы. Никакой верности, никакой морали, уж прости. Те, у кого они остались, заканчивают в лагерях и пыточных камерах, как скоро закончишь и ты, мой дорогой».

«О чем это вы шепчетесь? Замолчи!» — Офицер ткнул дулом револьвера Франца под ребра. 

Шульце снова отошел на шаг, и теперь брел позади них. 

С третьем гудком поезд отошел от платформы. 

Франц видел, как вместе с этим гремящим и выплевывающим едкие клубы дыма железным чудищем уносятся в даль его надежды на спасение, свободу и будущее.  
В это мгновение Франц увидел вдруг все происходящее невероятно ясно и четко; у него не было больше шанса незаметно сбежать, он под подозрением, под следствием, и если сейчас он даст довести себя до дверей гестапо, эти двери закроются за ним навсегда.   
Шульце предал его, он больше ему не поможет; Йозеф, как надеялся Франц, все-таки сел на поезд и найдет описанного ему Францем человека и назначенное место. Значит, последнее, на что стоит наедяться — вырваться прямо сейчас. В любом случае Францу теперь грозила смерть. Лучше уж пусть, если он не сможет освободиться, этот унтерштурмфюрер пристрелил его прямо здесь, на вокзале, под открытым небом, чем терпеть бесконечные допросы и пытки в темных безвыходных коридорах и подземельях…  
Франц резко, как на многочисленных тренировках ранее, рванулся и, перехватив руку унтерштурмфюрера, вывернул ее назад; револьвер выстрелил, но попал лишь в землю у ног Франца, подняв облачко пыли, а затем грохнулся в дорожную грязь.   
Франц ногой ототкнул оружие далеко назад, в росшие около железнодорожного пути кусты. Шульце растерялся. Офицер поднял кулаки и ударил первым, но Франц увернулся. На вокзале почти не осталось людей; поезд отошел уже на пару метров. Пахло жжеными опилками.  
Сердитый офицер, который все никак не мог справиться с Францем, стал звать на помощь; Франц с силой врезал ему по лицу, и пока тот отплевывался от крови, ударил в живот, а затем оглушил.   
С тихим жалобным всплеском тело упало в небольшую заполненную водой канаву от колеи автомобиля. Франц нагнулся, что бы забрать свой револьвер и паспорт.   
В это мгновение, до него до хромал Шульце и попытался стукнуть костылем, но он сам с трудом удержал равновесие и замер. Франц молча смотрел ему в глаза. Шульце — тоже; потом он сплюнул.

«Я не хочу тебя бить. Хоть ты и хотел избавиться меня, правда, не своими руками». — Заметил Франц, не двигаясь с места. 

По-видимому, оружия, кроме костыля, у Шульце не было. В этот момент Шульце увидел валявшийся в кустах револьвер унтерштурмфюрера и рванулся к нему. Франц понял его намерения, но не успел опередить. Он замер в полусогнутом положении у куста. Шульце поднял руку с револьвером к его лбу. Потом, подумав, опустил к животу. 

«Мне не довести тебя одному до гестапо. Помощь я тоже не могу вызвать. И справиться в одиночку с тобой не могу. К черту все. Когда оглушенный тобой придурок придет в себя, он меня выгородит. Скажу, что пытался задержать тебя, и случайно убил». — Прошипел Шульце.

Его глаза сузились в щелочки. В них горела непоколебимая решительность. 

Франц перевел глаза от лица Шульце в небу. Оно было прозрачно синим и равнодушно холодным ко всем живущим под ним. Франца пробрал тихий истерический смешок.

Прогремел выстрел.

На плечи Франца упали капли крови. Он в ужасе вскочил и отпрянул назад, зажав рот руками. Небо и земля на долю секунды опрокинулись, поменявшись местами. Дыхание перехватило и закружилась голова. Шульце, с крохотной дыркой в центре лба, из которой капала кровь, стал медленно оседать на землю. Его глаза не изменили своего выражения, лишь медленно и покорно потухли.   
Франц успел отступить назад как раз в тот момент, когда тело Шульце повалилось точно в то место, где пару секунд назад стоял Франц. Шульце упал лицом в привокзальную пыль, и под его головой образовалась небольшая лужица крови.  
Позади Щульце, в нескольких шагах от них, стоял Йозеф с револьвером в вытянутой руке. От ствола оружия тянулся еле заметный дымок. Йозеф опустил руку. Его движения были резко и жестко отточенными движениями хирурга, ампутирующего конечности, но по лицу его все же промелькнула тень болезненных чувств.  
Все случилось буквально за пару секунд, но Францу показалось, что время замедлилось, растянулось, и он бесконечно долго и медленно смотрел на происходящее.  
Франц видел сотни смертей, в самых жутких и изощренных формах, Франц и сам убивал людей, но эту смерть, смерть Шульце он вновь пережил как самую первую виденную им человеческую смерть.  
Франц думал, что уже привык к смерти, но теперь вдруг испытал все заново, словно впервые. Он в ужасе отвернулся и сгорбился, обняв себя руками. Его затошнило; в нос резко ударил запах крови. Франц впал в приступ паники и ужаса.  
Йозеф поспешно подбежал к Францу и схватил того за плечи. Франц, дрожа, прижался к его груди, но через пару секунд быстро отпрянул.

«Почему ты здесь? Поезд ушел минут 5 назад…» — Пробормотал растерянно Франц, все еще находясь в прострации.   
Он снова кинул взгляд на Шульце и покачнулся, намереваясь опуститься на колени, но Йозеф удержал его под руки не дав этого сделать.

— «Я не мог уехать без тебя. К тому же, это ты был связан с Ольгой… Лучше если тот человек услышит твои слова о ней, Франц». 

Франц растерянно пожал плечами.

«Смерть, как много смерти… Люди, животные, растения, миллионы и мириады микробов и крохотных частиц, умирающих и превращающихся в новые каждую долю секунды… Все, что мы называем жизнью, Йозеф, на самом деле — смерть: это плоды смерти, тени смерти, внутренности смерти…   
Какой дурак вообще выдумал, что смерть и жизнь являются противоположностями? Я не могу даже вообразить, как смерть может быть противоположна жизни, ведь жизнь — неотъемлемая часть смерти. Настолько неотъемлемая, что разве вообще существует жизнь сама по себе? Жизни не существует без смерти. Это лишь слово которым обозначают одну из вариаций смерти. Все лишь она, во всем лишь она…»

«Идем. Это не твоя вина, что Шульце с тобой так поступил. И что я поступил с ним _так_ …» — тихо прошептал Йозеф. 

Франц почувствовал, что у него дрожат веки и стали влажными глаза, но он не заплакал. Кровь смешалась с водой и окрасила в красный маленькую лужицу в канаве. Было пустынно и холодно. Одиноко и печально вскинула несколько раз какая-то птица.

***

До Потсдама они добрались на автомобиле-попутке. Их ни о чем не спрашивали и пока что не искали.

Потсдам, бывший в сознании Франца образцом истории искусств, хранилищем древностей, городом богатейших дворцов аристократии прошлого и позапрошлых веков, город — резиденция королей, теперь, казалось, потерял всю свою праздничность и пышность.   
Франц был в этом городе один раз, в раннем детстве с кем-то из родственников, и собственные его впечатления о городе были обрывочный и не полны; скорее, представление о Потсдаме у Франца сложилось из учебников, исторических книг и фотокарточек.

Нынешний Потсдам, в который он с Йозефом прибыл сейчас, был далек от тех праздничных, ярких картинок. Несмотря на то, что Франц все-таки узнавал среди гарнизонов, убежишь и серых заграждений бывшие некогда архитектурные шедевры прошлого, они словно таяли в мареве разрушения и жестокости войны. Он неприязненно подернул плечами. Как и в Берлине, здесь многое было разрушено.  
По дорогам и площадям маршировал патруль и скользили черные бронированные автомобили. На центральной площади, на колоннах дворцов, развевались нацистские флаги.  
Знать о том, что Франц в розыске гестапо, за пределами Берлина пока что не могли, но Франц с Йозефом все равно старались идти как можно тише и не заметнее, по самым маленьким улочкам, где не проходили основные пути гитлеровских солдат.   
Франц мельком глядел в их усталые тусклые глаза с сожалением; в тех глазах уже не было ни злости, ни веры; многие из этих людей были теперь почти такими же, как он; они были потерянными, загнанными на свои места и не знающими за что и для чего они борются. Может, их запугали, может они, как Шульце, решили, что у них нет иного выбора и продолжение подобной борьбы — лучший выход и спасение для них или их близких.

Франц удрученно вздохнул. Как жаль, что в жизни нельзя все легко и просто разделить на хорошее и плохое, на черное и белое, на правильное и не правильное, на ясное и не ясное и отбросить все безграничные миллионы граней и оттенков существования, доставляющих такие невероятные муки выбора и принятия решений.

Вскоре, без особых усилий, Йозеф и Франц вышли к хорошо известным здесь Малым Бранденбургским воротам, в указанное Ольгой место на Бранденбургской улице.   
Был вечер, и патрули теперь ходили, высоко раскачивая над головами фонари; в небе было тихо, оно еще тлело светло-розовыми оттенками на горизонте; в небольших лавочках и столовых горел свет, от туда слышались брань и крики; на каменных дорожках плясали дикие искаженные тени от чеканящих шаг сапог.   
От Малых Бранденбургских ворот, покрытых копотью и следами от пуль, падала длинная черная тень. Нужную синюю газетную будку на углу, попадавшую в предел этой тени, Франц приметил сразу.

Франц схватил Йозефа за руку; тот кивнул головой.

«Сейчас. Пусть все решится сейчас же!» — Волнительно прошептал Франц, и твердым шагом направился к киоску. Йозеф поспешил следом.

Франц тихо постучал три раза в покрытую облезшим синим лаком дверь. Тишина. Окошко с газетами закрывали жалюзи; света сквозь них видно не было.

«Неужели киоск уже закрылся и его хозяин ушел домой? И теперь нам ждать тут до утра?» — Задумчиво прошептал Йозеф, беря Франца за плечо.

Тот еще ничего не успел ответить, как в глубине киоска послышался шум.

«Проваливайте, киоск уже закрылся!» — Сердито провозгласил хриплый бас из глубин.

«Вы — Ганс? Пожалуйста, выслушайте, у нас к вам очень важное дело!» — Поспешно воскликнул Йозеф.

«Нам необходимо сегодня же с вами поговорить!» — Добавил Франц, прислоняясь щекой к замочной скважине двери, что бы его голос был лучше слышен внутри киоска.

«Что еще за очередных мальчишек принесло ко мне? Хотите поработать, по разносить письма и газеты, приходите завтра, как я уже сказал!» — Снова сердито проворчал хриплый бас.

«У нас немного другое дело. Тоже по работе, но у нее некие другие… Предпосылки». — Осторожно сказал Франц.

Повисло молчание. Хозяин киоска тяжело сопел.

«Вы из полиции? — Резко осведомился он. — Гестапо, СС? Какая-то проверка? Могу узнать, по какой причине? Я исправно…»

«Нет, Нет! — прервал его Йозеф. — Мы не являемся никем из государственных органов. Пожалуйста, нам необходимо увидеть вас лично».

В киоске снова послышалось задумчивое сопение. Затем щелкнул замок. Франц отпрянул от двери. В глаза ему ударил луч фонаря, под которым виднелось дуло револьвера. Франц поднял руки, Йозеф — тоже.

«Отдайте оружие». — Бросил полный, маленький пожилой человек с черными усами.   
На нем была полосатая рубашка и кожаная жилетка покроя прошлого века. Франц и Йозеф молча протянули ему свои револьверы. Он долго, внимательно разглядывал пришедших к его порогу незнакомцев своими темными, живыми глазами.

«Идемте». — Наконец позволил он, давая юношам пройти вперед себя внутрь газетной будки.

Ганс зажег над маленьким круглым столиком керосиновую лампу. Сам он опустился на стул напротив. Все пространство комнаты занимали книги, журналы и газеты, так, что в комнате с трудом можно было развернуться; кое-где из-под бумаг виднелись части мебели и бытовых предметов.

«Итак. Меня вы, судя по всему, знаете. Кто же будете вы сами?» — Ганс продолжал держать в руках револьвер.

Свет от лампы рисовал на лице Ганса зловещие тени.

«Я — Йозеф Вейхман. Это мой товарищ — Франц Рихтер». — Начал Йозеф, кинув беглый взгляд на Франца.

«Да. Нам рассказала о вас Ольга, Ольга Кузнецова… — Франц на мгновение замер, ожидая реакции, и быстро закончил — Она сказала, что вы сможете нам помочь».

Человек казался одновременно удивленным и растерявшимся; он задумчиво пригладил усы. Затем опустил револьвер.

 — «Как неожиданно и интересно складываются для меня события… Но все зависит от того, в чем вам нужна моя помощь».

«По возможности, мы хотим покинуть Германию. Ну, или оказаться где-то, где мы были бы, так сказать, не под прицелом гитлеровцев». — Осторожно сказал Йозеф, медленно произнося каждое слово. Кончики его пальцев слегка тряслись.

Ганс казался искренне заинтересованным: «С чего бы это вам двоим быть под прицелом, так называемых вами, гитлеровцев? Не хотите ли вы покинуть страну, лишь потому что боитесь поражения Германии в войне и последующих за этим наказания, и возможно, даже смерти?»

Франц встрепенулся.

«Все мы боимся смерти. Это естественный инстинкт любого человека, кем бы он не был. Наш разговор начинает напоминать допрос. С чего бы, собственно, нам честно отвечать на вопросы? Докажите, что вы тот, кого мы искали. Что вы знали Ольгу». — Холодно заметил Франц.

Ганс встал из-за стола и нагнулся в полумрак книг и газет лежавших рядом. Он вынул от туда фотографию, а затем еще какую-то картонную папку. Фотографию он протянул Францу, папку же продолжал прижимать к груди, стоя чуть в отдалении от молодых людей.  
На фотографии, протянутой мужчиной, были сам Ганс, Ольга, и еще двое незнакомых Францу людей— мужчина и женщина.

«Это моя двоюродная сестра и ее муж, русский инженер, в довоенные годы. Ольга Кузнецова была другом нашей семьи». — Коротко сообщил Ганс, указывая на фотографию.

Франц осторожно кивнул головой. Револьвер Ганса остался лежать на столе. Сам он, вместе с картонной папкой, подошел к маленькой газовой плите, обнаружившейся в дальнем углу киоска, и поставил на огонь греться воду в металлическом чайнике.  
Звуки с улицы практически не проникали внутрь маленького домика. Франц и Йозеф продолжали неподвижно сидеть. Это напоминало какую-то очередную проверку, суть которой была известна только самому Гансу. По спине Франца прошла дрожь. Он глубоко вздохнул.

Ганс ждал, смотря на синий огонь плиты.

«Я объявлен в Берлине в розыск гестапо. По обвинению в государственной измене. Обоснованному. В начале войны, я был принят на службу в СС, где занимался бумагами и документами. Многие из них я подделывал и незаконно изменял. Я спасал тех, кого незаслуженно посылали на смерть. Да что там посылали. Безвинно истребляли…  
Последним, что мне удалось сделать на своем посту — исключить Ольгу из полицейского расследования. Она об этом узнала, и предложила, в благодарность, найти Вас, пока не стало слишком поздно для меня. Но, теперь, меня уже обнаружили…» — На одном дыхании прошептал Франц. 

Ганс вздрогнул, но не повернулся.

Йозеф долго, прищурившись, смотрел на Франца, и затем осторожно промолвил: «А я — еврей. Работал в госпитале в Берлине. Благодаря Францу, о моем происхождении никто не знал, но в последнее время даже бумажки потеряли свою вещественную силу. Нас часто проверяли. Мне не верили».

Закипел чайник, и Ганс снял его с плиты. Он вернулся и снова сел за стол напротив Франца и Йозефа, положив перед ними картонную папку.

«Хорошо. Я вам верю». — Сказал Ганс.   
Его морщинистое лицо, казалось, подобрело, и больше не казалось таким пугающе зловещим.

— «Вы прекрасно и сами понимаете трудность сложившейся на данный момент ситуации. Активно идущая война с Советским Союзом, обе стороны во всех и везде видят изменников, шпионов и предателей, и порой куда проще стать растерзанным собственной страной, чем врагами, даже если ты искренне предан Родине и своему делу. Я знаю, что могу ошибаться, но мне хочется доверится вам».

Ганс помедлил, налив себе в кружку кипятка.

«Из пригорода Потсдама идут поезда в угольные шахты Эссена и Дортмунда. Притворитесь одними из рабочих и шахтеров и покиньте город вместе с ними. Вы окажетесь у самой границы с Нидерландами и Бельгией. Я дам вам карточку, по которой в обеих странах, смотря в какую попадете, вы сможете найти членов сопротивления, и они поверят вам. Если вас ищет гестапо, вам нечего делать в Германии рядом с его логовом. Никакой пользы никому вы этим не принесете». — Продолжил Ганс, открывая картонную папку и протягивая Францу карточку.   
В его глазах блеснуло сострадание: «Я все прекрасно понимаю. Я понимаю, что страшно умирать. Никто из нас не герой и не смельчак. Если Ольга обещала, что я помогу вам покинуть страну, я выполню ее просьбу и больше не буду вас допрашивать».

Франц благодарно кивнул.  
«Если… Когда вы снова встретите Ольгу, передайте ей от меня привет». — Смущенно попросил юноша Ганса, слегка покраснев.

Ганс улыбнулся.  
«Если хотите, можете переночевать в моем киоске». — Великодушно добавил он.

«Было бы замечательно». — Поспешил согласиться Йозеф.  
Он вдруг испытал удивительное спокойствие и желание положиться на слова этого пожилого человека; казалось, этот маленький синий киоск был кусочком, вырванным из другого мира и эпохи, был оплотом покоя и безмятежности, затерянным на просторах Вселенной.   
Здесь не было войны, не было гестапо, не было врагов, не было смерти и ответственности. Были только близкие люди и полумрак крохотной комнаты, заваленной книгами, газетами и толстым слоем пыли.  
Ганс пожелал еще немного узнать об Ольге, и Франц рассказал ему все, что знал. Ганс же показал еще несколько старых писем и фотографий, спрятанных в глубинах макулатуры. О стекло лампы бились мелкие мошки. Ганс налил Йозефу и Францу дешевый кофе.  
В это мгновение Йозеф на несколько часов вновь обрел утраченную веру в человечество.

***

Очередной пропахший потом, жженным углем, опилками и кожей сапог вокзал. В воздухе стоял едкий дым сигарет. Люди, грязные, не выспавшиеся, в рабочей потрепанной одежде, кашляли и чихали.  
Франц тоже курил, но практически осязаемое ядреное облако этого места заставляло даже его испытывать тошноту.  
Вернулся Йозеф, отходивший в вокзальный туалет. У железной изгороди лаяли на проезжавшие неподалеку автомобили три бродячие собаки. И выстрелы. Снова выстрелы, где-то вдалеке, но одновременно, невероятно близко. Францу кольнуло сердце.  
На фоне серого неба, серых людей и серого дыма различались серые силуэты потсдамской архитектуры.

В пригороде цвели яблони. Скоро в Германии должно было бы зацвести множество яблонь и других деревьев и цветов. Тянулись бы к теплым лучам молодые травинки, в деревнях бы люди начали обрабатывать свои участки, в городах бы сняли теплые пальто.   
Так много людей могло бы ездить на машинах и трамваях, могло бы сажать яблони и есть яблоки. Могло бы любить, могло бы учится, могло бы жить.  
Но все эти люди сейчас превращались в раздробленное кровавое месиво среди черноты, мрака, грязи, непрекращающегося шума орудий, стонов, выстрелов и потоков беспощадного металла.

Они не знали, и уже никогда не узнают, что сегодня утром в Потсдаме зацвели яблони.

Йозеф коснулся рукава Франца.

«Мы могли бы справится и сами. Без помощи Ганса и опозиционеров. Я не считаю, что те люди, которых мы теперь будем вынуждены найти для своего побега чем-то лучше тех, от кого мы бежим». — Прошептал он.

Франц растерянно пожал плечами. Он смотрел на тонкие белые пальцы Йозефа, держащие его рукав; на них отчетливо виднелись царапины и струпья; под обломанными ногтями забилась грязь. А когда-то у Йозефа были изящные, нежные, практически женские пальцы. Франц осторожно дотронулся до руки Йозефа. Ему вдруг захотелось притянуть его ладонь к губам и поцеловать, но, естественно, он не мог бы сейчас этого сделать.

Йозеф быстро вырвал руку и поднял серьезный взгляд на Франца.   
Это отрезвляющие подействовало на юношу, и Франц, наконец, собравшись с мыслями, ответил на вопрос: «Конечно, могли бы. Но, по моему мнению, намного проще и выгоднее поступить так, как поступаем мы сейчас. Воспользоваться предложенной помощью. Лишний раз обезопасим себя хоть от кого-то из всех обезумевших вокруг нас людей».

Йозеф закивал головой; он явно переживал и желал сейчас услышать любые слова в утешение.

***

Поезд раскачивался так, что невозможно было стоять на ногах; грохот железа заглушал собственные мысли. Запах курева и жженого угля следом за шахтерами перетек с вокзала внутрь вагонов.  
Франц и Йозеф сидели в дальнем углу, на соломе, около мешков с углем, прижавшись друг к другу плечами. Их никто не замечал и не обращал на них внимания. Из вещей у каждого из двоих было по маленькому потрепанному чемодану. Последнее, что они забирали из прошлого. Остатки, на которых надеялись выстроить будущее.  
Поезд останавливался два раза — догрузить уголь и из-за воздушного налета противника. Франц не видел ничего из происходившего снаружи. Только усиливающиеся грохот и паника, затем — недолгое торможение и остановка. Болезненная после долгого шума тишина, и вновь грохот, движение и черный дым, пробивающийся сквозь щели.

В Эссене, спустившись на вокзал с толпой рабочих, Франц и Йозеф тихо и осторожно отошли от них в сторону, к ограде, и побрели от нее дальше в лес. Никто из изнуренных, глядящих лишь себе под ноги людей вновь не обратил на них никакого внимания.

Йозеф достал компас и карты. Пару дней они плутали в лесах. Шли много часов не останавливаясь. По пути им никто не попадался.  
Лишь при приближении к границе они услышали голоса патруля. Около моста была сторожевая вышка. Юноши свернули назад в лес, и устроили привал под поваленными деревьями. Вскоре должна была наступить полная темнота, и, уйдя левее от патрульного поста, они незамеченными перебрались бы через ограждения.

Франц прислушивался к каждому шороху, зажав в обеих руках револьвер. Йозеф осторожно пил воду из фляжки. Затем, дождавшись, когда взгляд Франца остановится на нем, он молча положил руку немцу на плечо.  
Франц попытался в ответ улыбнуться, но его губы лишь нервно искривились. Йозеф обнял Франца. Тот опустил подбородок на макушку юноши. Колючие грязные волосы, начавшие отрастать кудряшками, кололи щеки, и Франц прижался к ним еще сильнее. Ему хотелось плакать. Он научился по-настоящему чувствовать и быть человеком. Какое ужасное проклятье и какой ужасающий дар — уметь любить.  
Йозеф сел так, что бы руки Франца оставались свободными; продолжая сжимать револьвер, он держал их за спиной Йозефа.  
Несмотря на неотступившие напряжение и страх, Франц вдруг на мгновение почувствовал проблеск надежды, а вместе с ней и ощущение невероятной душевной близости с Йозефом.  
Франц не знал, как называется это чувство. Оно было полно спокойствия, теплоты, нежности и бесконечных понимания и единства. Ни слов, ни пошлости. Что-то запредельно человеческое. Момент, сблизивший их больше, чем все, что было между ними ранее. Маленький огонек тепла в бесконечном Аду и вихре войны. Гордый отважный еврей и безрассудно влюбленный немец.

«Если с Йозефом что-то случится. Если он погибнет. То я умру вместе с ним. Сам уйду следом». — Решил Франц, освободив одну руку и погладив Йозефа по спине.

До наступления темноты их никто не обнаружил. При преодолевании ограды — тоже.

Они были в Бельгии.

Совсем скоро, на них натолкнулось сопротивление.


	7. 1972г. Бельгия.

Сигаретный дым уходил тонкой синеватой струйкой в туманное утреннее небо. Пожилой мужчина задумчиво затушил остатки сигареты. Пригладил седые, блеклые волосы, аккуратно уложенные над тонким, острым лицом.  
Перевел взгляд прозрачных, подернутых туманом синих глаз на наручные часы. Потом взглянул на небольшой сад, раскинувшийся перед крыльцом дома. Было очень тихо, лишь иногда ветер покачивал ветки кустарников. С листьев цветов упали крупные капли росы. На крыльце стоял небольшой стол и два стула напротив.  
На одном из этих стульев и сидел старик; для своего возраста старик стариком не выглядел; идеально ровная спина, прямые плечи, сохранившее мускулатуру телосложение; на вид ему было от силы лет пятьдесят; если бы не его печальные мутные глаза, глаза, которые казались еще намного старше своего обладателя. Вздохнув, мужчина закурил очередную сигарету.

В это время, калитка сада распахнулась и в нее проскользнул человек, примерно того же возраста, что и сидевший на крыльце. Он осторожным и ловким движением захлопнул щеколду калитки и медленно, не подымая кудрявой седой головы, поплелся к крыльцу. Его пышные длинные волосы, через седину которых пробивался былой каштановый оттенок, неаккуратно торчали вверх.

«Здравствуй, Франц». — тихо сказал мужчина, дойдя, наконец, до крыльца и подняв голову. Встречаться взглядом с сидящим на крыльце он все же избегал. На протяжении всего этого временного отрезка Франц молча наблюдал со своего места за приближающимся мужчиной, не шевелясь и не говоря ни слова.  
«Ты опоздал, Йозеф. На час». — тихо проговорил Франц, когда подошедший мужчина остановился напротив. Последнюю фразу он подчеркнул интонацией.  
Йозеф снова опустил голову; длинные кудри закрыли ему все лицо.  
Франц затушил в пепельнице сигарету и переложил ногу с одной ноги на другую.

«Дорогой… Кое-что случилось…» — виновато пробормотал Йозеф. Он взялся своими тонкими сухими пальцами за край стола; на худой руке выступили вены и сухожилия.  
«Что?» — все тем же спокойным, ровным голосом спросил Франц. Его острое лицо казалось мертвым и непроницаемым.  
И без того бледные щеки Йозефа сделались словно мел; от этого на них отчетливо стали заметны россыпи светлых веснушек.  
«Я был пьян; не слабо, откровенного говоря. И я в порыве чувств и откровенности наболтал всякого нашим соседям. — осторожно начал Йозеф, смотря себе под ноги. — И, кажется, я сообщил Адриану и его жене, что живу с бывшим эсэсовцем. Я говорил о тебе много хорошего, мол, каким ты был героем, не смотря на то, где работал… Но я не уверен, что Адриан воспринял мои слова в том значении, какое я в них вложил».

Франц с хрустом сжал лежащую на столе руку в кулак; резким движением вскинул голову, так, что приглаженная на бок светлая челка растрепалась.

«Тебе _кажется_?» — спросил он все тем же остающимся тихими и спокойным голосом.  
Йозеф опустил плечи и весь как-то сжался, словно пытаясь спрятаться от не моргающего прямого взгляда пронзительных синих глаз.  
«Нет, не кажется. Я точно проболтался». — На одном дыхании выпалил Йозеф.

Франц разжал кулак; пригладил волосы и со вздохом отвернул голову в сторону сада.  
Йозеф воспользовался этим, что бы поднять глаза на Франца.  
Франц дрожал. Впервые за его долгую и полную кошмаров жизнь, Францу было по настоящему страшно умереть и потерять то, что он имеет. Сейчас Францу было ради чего жить и страх от того, что все это вдруг может навечно оборваться, холодной ледяной волной окатил его. Франц не испытывал такого страха ни разу за время войны. Теперь все стало иначе.

«Глупости. Никто тебе не поверит. Да даже если наши соседи и поверили, им никак этого не доказать. Слухи — это не судебная улика». — Наконец, тихо проговорил Франц, скорее больше убеждая сам себя, чем Йозефа.  
«И почему людям так важно ворошить прошлое?..» — Добавил он.

В утреней тишине спокойный голос Франца звучал в ушах Йозефа как грохот артиллерийских снарядов.

«Потому что это не просто прошлое! — решился воскликнуть Йозеф. — Поиски нацистов и суды над ними все еще продолжаются и все как-либо к ним причастные караются в высшей мере; и если кто-то докажет твою причастность к СС, то наказан ты будешь соответствующе, и никто не посмотрит на то, какой ты в действительности хороший человек.  
Надо было нам все-таки тогда принять предложение отрядов сопротивления… Официально вступить в их ряды. Стать коммунистами. Героями-победителями. Мы же предпочли быть в тени. Да, пусть _я сам_ в первую очередь предпочел…»

Франц поморщился и вновь повернул голову к Йозефу. Оглядел беглым взглядом маленький старый двух этажный домик с резными окошками, сад перед ним, зеленые занавески в окнах и остывший чай.

«Я считаю, что тогда мы поступили правильно. К черту всю эту политику и их политические кандалы обязательств. Мы заслужили нашу мирную жизнь вдали от всех них. Ты сейчас говоришь так, словно не помнишь всего, что мы с тобой сделали и пережили». — раздраженно проговорил Франц.

Его даже передернуло от отвращения.

 — «Не представляю, как вообще соседи могли поверить в твою историю. Если бы я был в действительности одним из старых избежавших казни фашистов, я бы не жил столько лет с тобой в одном доме… Не спал в одной кровати. Да я одним своим существованием опровергаю и позорю все идеалы эсэсовцев.  
И, вообще, кажется, это будет твоя вина, если меня посадят. Я не боюсь ни тюрьмы, ни смерти. Все эти годы мне просто фантастически везло их избегать».

Произнеся это, Франц вновь невольно вздрогнул. Он хотел бы ободрить Йозефа, но у него самого сейчас все выворачивалось в душе и летело в пропасть панического отчаяния.

«Я знаю! Но, попробуй, докажи кому-нибудь другому, что служа в СС и подчиняясь их приказам, ты был не таким, каким тебя хотят считать! Попробуй, докажи, не имея никаких официальных тому опровержений, что ты отличался от чудовищ, под планку которых ровняют всех твоих бывших, так сказать, соратников. Что на самом деле ты выполнял благородную работу, лишь прикрываясь своим званием для удобства и безопасности.  
Что если бы ты не был эсэсовцем в своем отделе, на войне погибло бы еще больше невинных людей! Я бы погиб! Но суд, дабы избежать лишней мороки и неудобных ситуаций всех метет под одну гребенку».

Франц встал со стула.

«Мы не должны этого допустить. — сказал он и, помедлив, уточнил — Ты не должен. Понимаешь, как сильно мы рискуем, скрываясь здесь? Скрывая, кто мы были, и кто есть? Как страшна будет слепая ярость толпы против нас?»

Йозеф снова побелел и вжал голову в плечи. Франц второй раз отвел взгляд от Йозефа в сторону.

«Я и сам уже догадался, что натворил. Такого больше не повторится. За нашей обыденной жизнью, по настоящему ставшей счастливой и спокойной, за моей работой врачом в городской больнице и за твоей историко-искусствоведческой деятельностью в музее, я и позабыл, как жесток может быть мир по отношению к нам, если вдруг откроется истина». — Прошептал Йозеф, кусая губы.

Франц направился к двери в дом.

«А повторения и не потребуется. Нам уже грозят неприятности». — Тихо проговорил он.

***

Днем того же дня, сосед Йозефа и Франца — Адриан, под множеством предлогов, напросился к Францу и Йозефу в гости. Было воскресенье; ни Йозеф, ни Франц сегодня никуда из дома не отлучались и найти предлог к уходу, учитывая их в целом уединенный от всех и подчиненный распорядку и плану образ жизни было бы трудновато.  
Да и, кроме того, уйти — значило бы оставить без присмотра хлам на чердаке, среди которого Франц сохранил парочку фотографий военных лет. Несмотря на то, что ни на одной фотографии не было намека на работу Франца, Йозеф бесился и много раз уже требовал Франца от них избавиться, утверждая, что те, кому это будет нужно, смогут придраться к любой мелочи, но все же до сих пор фотографии оставались на их чердаке.

«Относись к ним как к истории. Как к вещам в музе… Так отношусь к ним я. Когда-то давно ведь именно ты же и просил меня сделать эти фотографии и сохранить их… Теперь же они будят во мне воспоминания. — отвечал Франц. — И кроме того, тяжело отказаться от соблазна порой глядеть на свое юное лицо…»

Придумать, где еще можно было спрятать фотографии или как уничтожить — что Франц бы не хотел — за то время, как Адриан позвонил Йозефу, они не успели. Адриан подло воспользовался приемом неожиданности и поспешности, придя к ним домой почти сразу же. Надежда была лишь на то, что, будучи у них в гостях, Адриан или его жена будут на протяжении всего времени в поле зрения Йозефа или Франца и на чердак лезть и рыться там в вещах не догадаются.  
Но их ожидания не оправдались.  
Адриан и вправду пришел и с женой, и с детьми, и все они производили много шума, и уследить за каждым становилось все труднее.

«Вы оба такие скрытные. У вас ни друзей, ни жен, ни родственников. И живете вместе». — Вдруг насмешливо сказала жена Адриана.

Йозеф слегка побледнел и взглянул на Франца. Тот молча смотрел в окно и помешивал ложечкой чай, делая вид, что не заметил вопроса.

«Так уж получилось. Мы давние друзья, нам обоим некуда было податься; наши семьи погибли. А здесь, очень милый, спокойный городок, вдали от суеты и мира». — Ответил Йозеф.

Женщина задумчиво покачала головой.  
«Это все еще и очень хорошо, когда не хочешь, что бы кто-нибудь тебя обнаружил, не правда ли?» — Продолжила она.  
В ее глазах горели насмешливые огоньки.  
— «Вы оба достаточно молоды. Вы ведь служили во время войны. Где вы были в те годы?»

Франц медленно повернулся в сторону Адриановой жены.

«А где же еще быть тридцати летним мужчинам? Мы воевали, как и все». — Сказал он.

«В какой же стране и дивизии?» — Не унималась женщина. Лицо ее посерьезнело.

«Послушайте. Мы не обязаны вам отвечать. Это тяжелый и личный вопрос, который нам не приятно обсуждать». — Категорично отрезал Йозеф, нахмурившись.

Женщина слегка растерялась; Франц молчал.

«Если бы у вас погибли все родные, если бы вы пережили голод, лишения, концлагеря, если бы вы видели и слышали все, что пришлось нам, вам бы тоже не хотелось говорить об этом. Но вы не видели». — Горячо добавил Йозеф.  
— «Я, знаю, вы хорошие люди, и способны понять нас».

В душе Йозефа клокотало негодование уже от одного, что эти совершенно молодые люди, живущие всю свою жизнь в уюте и достатке смели издеваться и в чем-то упрекать их, стариков, смотрящих столько раз в лицо смерти и страданиям.  
Да что они в свои двадцать пять — тридцать лет знают о жизни? О войне? Лишь обрывки лжи. Презрение, основанное на вскользь сказанных намеках. Которого они с Францем никак не заслуживали. Ни от этих людей. Людей, готовых судить их на смерть лишь из-за собственных стереотипов.

Женщина смущенно покраснела, но тут же нашлась, как съязвить: «Мы то хорошие люди, а вы?»

Йозеф посмотрел на Франца. Тот все также молчал. Йозеф осторожно положил руку на ровное, выступающее плечо немца. Тот невольно вздрогнул от прикосновения; неуместных объятий и нежностей Франц никогда не любил.  
Йозеф жил вместе с Францем уже около двадцати лет, но сейчас, внезапно его охватил иррациональный страх, словно рядом с ним сидел не близкий человек, а самый настоящий эсэсовский офицер, дотронуться до которого — действие за гранью вообразимого для еврейского, пусть только и на половину, врача.  
Мгновенно поборов эту минутно нахлынувшую совершенно нелепую в их контексте растерянность, Йозеф сильнее ухватился за плечо Франца, приобнимая его.

«Не сомневайтесь». — Йозеф широко улыбнулся Адриановой жене.

«А где же ваш муж?» — Вдруг тихо спросил Франц.

«Должно быть, пошел в уборную и заблудился». — Натянуто засмеявшись, ответила женщина.

«Я пойду, поищу его». — Ответил ей Франц, впервые за вечер изобразив улыбку.

По спине Йозефа пробежал холод. Он остался сидеть в гостиной с женой Адриана.  
Франц поднялся из гостиной по лестнице на второй этаж; дверь в жилую комнату была приоткрыта. Франц осторожно толкнул ее; в комнате было пусто, но некоторые предметы передвинуты. Адриан явно побывал здесь.

«Еще один повод для слухов и разговоров. Одна общая жила комната и спальня…» — Расстроено подумал Франц.

Затем, Франц заглянул в уборную, но там никого не было.

«Остается только чердак…» — мысленно сказал сам себе Франц.

Внутри нарастало мрачное клокочущее чувство.  
«Убить его? Нет, в данном случае — неоправданно и бессмысленно… » — Размышляя так, Франц отошел от их с Йозефом комнаты, где у Франца под кроватью был спрятан револьвер, лицензионный, нового, американского образца. Револьвер оставался на месте, это Франц уже проверил.  
Вздохнув, Франц твердым шагом направился к чердачной лестнице; люк чердака был приподнят. Медленно, отсчитывая ступени, Франц полез наверх. Уйти с чердака, кроме как через лестницу и крохотное окошко на большой высоте было некуда.  
Немец запрыгнул на чердак. Адриан и вправду оказался там; он осторожно листал страницы альбома, изъятого со дна одной из коробок. Стояла коробка в щели между досками под шкафом, и Франц даже поразился, как за столь короткий срок Адриан успел ее отыскать.  
Адриан испуганно поднял голову, и альбом выпал из его рук. Он открыл рот, но так ничего и не сказав, вновь закрыл. Франц молча смотрел не него.

«Я сомневался, правду ли сказал нам спьяну Йозеф. Но, теперь, я сам вижу, что он не лгал. Иначе, как вы объясните себя на этих фотоснимках?» — Сердито спросил Адриан.

Франц подошел ближе и заглянул в коробку, дабы убедится, что это та самая коробка. Это была она.

«Фотографии ничего не доказывают. Мало ли, когда, где и зачем я был. Йозеф там тоже есть, между прочим». — Встрепенулся Франц.

Адриан усмехнулся: «Сразу же пытаетесь оправдаться. Глупо».

Адриан помахал перед носом Франца альбомом, где была вклеена его, Франца, фотография, рядом с молодым Йозефом на фоне рождественского берлинского собора. Напротив этой же фотографии была еще одна, с Францем, позади которого виднелись вдалеке нацистские знамена Рейхстага. Бледные щеки Франца слегка покраснели.

Адриан говорил спокойно, как судья на приговоре преступника. Франц молчал, уставившись на альбомы и фотоснимки на дне ящика, словно видел их впервые.

«Что же вами двигало, когда вы были молоды и жили в Германии? Что заставило вас потом позорно бежать, проиграв? — Вдруг с отвращением выпалил Адриан. — Подумать только, я жил в соседнем с вами доме, здоровался с вами за руку…»

Адриан задрожал от отвращения.

Франц сжал свои тонкие бескровные губы, так, что они превратились в одну линию. Глаза его помутнели. Он знал, что Адриан нарочно давит на него, что бы Франц сам признался в своих преступлениях. Франц заложил руки за спину.

— «Я искренне верю, что хорошего совершил, уж точно, не меньше чем плохого. Война закончена. И мировая, и лично моя. Больше я никак не связан с теми, с кем неизбежно был. Это напоминание о моих прошлых ошибках и трудностях жизни. Я многое не понимал и не одобрял из того, что мне приказывали. Но…»

Ворвавшийся на чердак Йозеф прервал поток откровений Франца.

«Плевать, что вы тут отыскали, и что этот дурак успевал вам рассказать! Все неправда! Он старый, больной человек. Не слушайте его. Фотографии — это просто фотографии. Ну были мы однажды в Берлине, и что? Мало ли кто по каким делам не был там проездом в начале войны… Да и я тоже все придумал. Напился и выдумал вот такую историю. Вам не в чем подозревать нас!» — яростно вскричал Йозеф.  
Впервые в жизни он так агрессивно повысил голос.

Адриан удивленно на него уставился. Йозеф был очень зол. Это был редкий, чуть ли не единственный случай за долгие годы, когда Йозеф настолько вышел из себя.

«Ваша жена, Мишель, сама мне во всем созналась, в вашем плане, и теперь сидит на кухне чуть ли не рыдает». — Йозеф почти что выплевывал слова.

«Вы могли не знать, кем был на самом деле Франц… Мне не обязательно упоминать в полиции, что о том, что Франц эсэсовец, мне сообщили именно вы, Йозеф. Были такие слухи, я решил проверить… Нашел доказательства. А вы — невинный сожитель. — начал Адриан все тем же равнодушным тоном судьи — И кроме того, Франц мне сам сейчас практически во всем сознался…»

Йозеф бросил гневный взгляд в сторону Франца. Тот опустил глаза. Губы его дрожали.

«Я буду все отрицать! Я все знал. Я сообщник. Я сам прятал эту коробку! И попросил Франца сфотографировать нас в то рождество…» — Вновь повышая голос, вскричал Йозеф, в отчаянии тоже окончательно позабыв о конспирации.  
«Я не отдам никому моего Франца. После всего… После того чуда, что мы выбрались живыми… Обрели этот покой и свет… Теперь забрать все это у нас с ним вот так, в такое время! Какая злая и нелепая ирония!» — с горечью выкрикнул он, пиная ногой один из стоящих неподалеку ящиков.

Адриан и Франц ошарашено смотрели на Йозефа. Адриан явно не ожидал от Йозефа такого рвения в защите Франца, скорее, напротив, ожидал помощи в его задержании.  
Когда Йозеф поделился с ним своей историей, Адриан услышал в словах Йозефа не истинное восхищение, а сарказм.  
Йозеф схватил Франца под локоть, словно это бы помешало Андриану увести его.

«Я расскажу кое-что вам… Расскажу правду во всех ее подробностях. Ведь иначе вы не уйдете. Не успокоитесь… Сдадите нас… Заберете у меня Франца… — Йозеф вздохнул, стараясь вернуть себе и своему голосу самообладание. — Выслушайте все, что я вам поведаю, и только тогда уже решайте, как вы с нами поступите».

Адриан растерянно кивнул. Он был искренне поражен происходящем.

«Давайте спустимся в гостиную». — попросил Йозеф.

Трое мужчин молча спустились вниз.  
«Дети устали. Они пойдут домой». — Натянуто улыбаясь, сказала вошедшим Мишель, все еще сидевшая в гостиной.  
Адриан кивнул. Затем, женщина что-то шепнула на ухо старшей дочери. Та взяла под руки младших братьев и, кинув взволнованный взгляд в сторону родителей, удалилась.  
Мишель стала накручивать на палец свои длинные рыжие кудри, глядя в пол. В наступивший тишине было слышно тиканье часов в соседней комнате.  
Йозеф сел за стол, напротив Адриана и Мишель. Налил в стакан воды. Протянул Мишель. Сурово посмотрел на Адриана. Взял Франца за лежащую на столе руку.

«Теперь же, выслушайте нашу исповедь…» — Строго начал Йозеф.


End file.
